HiME May Cry
by BlackSakuyamon
Summary: Crossover Hime/Otome com uma pitada de Devil May Cry. NÃO seguirá a linha do anime ou do jogo. Quando o rei do inferno decide se rebelar, seu mais fiel servo não perde tempo em preparar tudo para sua vinda e é então que uma caçadora decide intervir.
1. Começo

**Bom, eu aqui de novo x]**

**Estava em dúvidas entre postar ou não, mas uma amiga falou q eu deveria, então postei rs**

**Estou sem muito tempo, por isso, estou escrevendo muito menos. E penso em reescrever Toque Para Mim e Reedemer... Bah, ninguém vai ler isso mesmo xD**

**Sooo...**

**Enjoy dear x]**

- Acho que ele não vem essa noite. – comentou Yafusa. Seus longos cabelos azulados balançavam pela força do vento. Ele ajustou seu longo sobretudo cinza. – Está esfriando. – resmungou. Não vestia uma blusa por debaixo do casaco, deixando seu peitoral nu para os ventos frios daquela noite de inverno.

- Ele vem. – respondeu sua parceira, Natsuki. Ao contrário de Yafusa, vestia uma blusa negra por debaixo do sobretudo negro e coturno de cano longo combinado com as calças também negras e o casaco impediam que o fria chocasse com sua pele.

- Como tem tanta certeza? Já passou da meia noite, acho difícil ele vir. – comentou com desdém. Olhou para baixo onde não se via uma alma viva. Entediado, virou-se e caminhou pelo telhado do prédio.

- Yafusa! Fique quieto. Ele vem, tenho certeza porque a chance é muito grande para ele ignorar.

- Você fala como uma predadora experiente. – ele sorriu, provocando.

Ela levantou e ficou a olhar para baixo, um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios. Tirou uma Desert Eagle prateada do coldre debaixo do sobretudo e virou-se para Yafusa.

- Eu caço demônios desde antes de aprender a falar, então sim, sou uma predadora experiente.

O sorriso no rosto de Yafusa espelhou o de Natsuki e ele saltou, se perdendo de vista no céu escuro. Ela virou e passou a observar o prédio em frente, em especial uma das janelas. Apontou a arma e atirou. Uma luz prateada meio azulada saiu do cano da arma.

Um grito ensurdecedor ecoou pela noite quando uma enorme criatura meio achatada se desprendeu do prédio e caiu no chão se contorcendo. Yafusa voltou a aparecer e entrou pela janela do quarto que estava sendo vigiado e ela pulou pousando facilmente no chão, como se não tivesse pulado de um prédio de mais de 15 andares.

A criatura ainda se contorcia, seu corpo achatado e branco balançando numa dança dolorosa, sua cabeça de maior largura pendia para trás e seus muitos olhos observavam dolorosamente a ferida que ainda brilhava e lhe trazia tanta dor.

- Eu sabia que você viria. Tsc. – ela caminhava lentamente. Balançava Desert Eagle despreocupadamente e olhava divertida a criatura.

- _Você. _– sua voz era aguda e em eco.

- Sim, _Eu. _

- _Não vai conseguir. Pandemonium irá renascer e esse mundo se destruído pelas mãos dele e..._

- E eu me arrependerei e blá blá blá. Já ouvi essa besteira não sei quantas vezes e sempre termina do mesmo jeito... – ela sorriu.

- _Com a essa risada? – _E ele riu, se sentindo vitorioso.

Ela fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, o sorriso nunca deixando seu rosto.

- Não, termina assim. – com um movimento rápido da Desert Eagle outra bala jazia cravada no meio da testa da criatura,entre seus dois maiores olhos, e ela caiu, imóvel no chão.

- Tsc. Eu poderia estar dormindo agora... – virou-se e pôs-se a caminho de casa. Yafusa lidaria com a família depois.

O corpo do demônio pouco a pouco ia se desfazendo em luzes verdes e desaparecendo no ar.

--

O telefone tocava sem parar. O seu som ecoava pela casa de aparência abandonada, de fato, muitos achavam que era.

- Atende, Yafusa. – veio o sussurro meio embolado e com voz de sono.

O homem suspirou. Largou o jornal que lia na mesa junto ao café e lentamente caminhou até o telefone, odiava bancar a secretária. Olhando para a figura adormecida no sofá com um livro no peito, atendeu.

- Alô. – sua voz grossa e meio rouca soava em perfeita harmonia.

- A-lô... Desculpe incomodar. – era uma voz de uma garota nervosa que falava rápido – Precisamos de alguns serviços.

- Yafusa ao seu dispor, no que podemos ajudar? – respondeu mais animado que outrora. Pegou um dos livros perto do telefone e jogou na figura adormecida que se assustou e rolou para o chão.

Natsuki levantou com raiva, fuzilando Yafusa com o olhar.

- Que diabos...?!

- Trabalho. – apontou para o telefone.

- Droga, precisava me acordar?

- Shhh... Ela está falando.

Ele ouvia atentamente os apelos da jovem, suas sobrancelhas juntas em uma pose de concentração.

Natsuki suspirou, era inútil agora. Arrastou-se até a mesa onde jazia uma xícara meio quebrada de café e torradas. Tomou o café num só gole e comeu as torradas rapidamente. Sentou-se na cadeira velha que rangia e começou a ler o jornal.

- Não se preocupe... Iremos até você o mais rápido possível... Amanhã? Sim, perfeito. ... De quanto?... Tem certeza? O pagamento será esse valor mesmo?

Sua atenção atraída, Natsuki olhava curiosa seu parceiro conversando.

- Cer-certo. – ele gaguejou. Yafusa nunca gagueja. – Amanhã estaremos ai.

O telefone voltou ao gancho. O homem ficou parado por um tempo abstraindo a informação.

- Yafusa?

- Vamos indo. Temos que dirigir muito se quisermos chegar lá amanhã.

- Do que se trata?

Ele se virou, sério. Seus olhos vermelhos sombrios.

- Soul Eaters. Um grupo deles.

- Impossível. Soul Eaters trabalham sozinhos, desprezam outros.

- Eu sei. O que me leva a acreditar que...

Ela levantou-se. A cadeira indo ao chão.

- Um líder em comum. Abigail.

Ele assentiu.

- Onde temos que ir?

- WindBloom. Então leve uma troca de roupas, não podemos entrar assim.

- Droga, belo lugar para eles se esconderem. Exatamente onde não podemos andar livremente.

- Aquele maldito certamente planejou bem.

- Estaremos de mãos atadas, Yafusa. Será bem complicado...

- Eu te falei quem nos ligou? É a nova secretária de Yamada.

- Yamada tem uma secretária?

- Agora tem. – ele riu – De acordo com ele, as autoridades de WindBloom estão extremamente preocupadas pelo fato de todos os mais cruéis e hediondos crimes estarem sendo cometidos por seres não-humanos. Ele procurou fazer pesquisas por conta própria e descobriu que os possíveis culpados estão na bem falada Fuuka Gakuen, já te comentei sobre, se lembra?

- E por que ele não vai até lá e descobre?

- Por que seja quem for a forma que Abigail tomou é bem influente na escola e com a princesa, ambos negam que é possível haver um demônio lá... A pobrezinha está sendo manipulada por ele, com certeza.

- A Diretora?

- Ela deu permissão para uma operação secreta, se me entende. E como Yamada já é bem conhecido, ele nos contatou.

- Ai ai – ela levantou a cadeira, sentando-se nela em seguida – Que dor de cabeça.

- É meio complicada a operação, mas garanto que o pagamento valerá a pena.

- Tanto assim, é? – levantou a sobrancelha.

- Não, um pouco mais. Com isso poderemos reformar isso aqui. – olhou ao redor e não era diferente de uma casa abandonada por mais de 50 anos.

- Vamos indo então. – Levantou-se novamente. – WindBloom.

Yafusa vestiu o sobretudo cinza e jogou o preto para Natsuki que se vestiu, amarrou os coldres da armas, uma em cada coxa e pegou um estojo de guitarra, dependurou-o no ombro e com mais algumas arrumações, ambos saíram da casa.

- Tenho uma boa impressão sobre WindBloom. – comentou Yafusa rindo.

Ela só olhou-o confusa.

- Nem irei perguntar. Você é doido.

Natsuki montou numa bela moto Ducati 999 negra, colocou o capacete e se virou para o ajudante que estava perdido em pensamentos.

- Nos encontramos lá?

- Certo. Estarei logo atrás de você.

Ligou a ignição e a fera metálica acordou com um rugido. Olhando uma última vez para ele, partiu.

WindBloom era longe. Certamente não poderia parar se quisessem chegar lá no dia seguinte. WindBloom. Quanto tempo que não pensava em sua terra natal? Melhor, quantas vezes jurara que nunca retornaria? Agora não tinha como, iria voltar querendo ou não.

"_Desculpe, estou te fazendo rever memórias que não queria, não é?" _Era a voz de Yafusa.

" _Está tudo bem, é nosso dever deter Abigail. E você vai estar comigo." _

O caminho era longo e não queria dispersar energia mantendo um contato telepático com Yafusa, então decidiu refletir um pouco. Ontem fez exatamente 10 anos que ela caçava e executava demônios, _10 anos_. Conhecerá muitos caçadores nesses anos... Alguns detestavam esse destino de caças eternas, mas outros como ela simplesmente _amavam. _Pensava que se tivesse que seguir o destino já imposto pela sociedade: estudar, trabalhar, casar, ter filhos e morrer, ela se desesperaria... Não! Ela vivia para isso, para lutar! Nada lhe dava mais prazer que sua espada cortando a carne de algum monstro e ouvindo seus gritos de dor. Amava seu trabalho.

Acelerou mais. O vento se chocando contra seu corpo protegido pelos grossos panos negros. Yafusa estava com ela por dois anos já, somente dois anos e sentia como se o conhecesse por bem mais. Tecnicamente ele era parte dela, já que... Já que o quê? O que era exatamente o contrato que fizeram há dois anos?

-_" Ah sim..." – _

Yafusa e ela fizeram o contrato de serventia eterna, ou seja, ele seria o "escravo" dela até a morte, mas suas vidas eram atadas, se um morresse, o destino do outro era igual.

- _Que bagunça..._

Uma caçadora fazendo um contrato com um demônio? Pois é... Ela própria não acreditara no que tinha feito, mas ele era diferente. Muitas vezes até esquecia o que ele era de tão gentil e humano que ele se apresentava, ninguém falava que ele era do inferno. Ninguém, nem mesmo ela.

Juntos faziam trabalhos em cidades ao redor, vez ou outra indo mais longe para ajudar a um companheiro que lhe pediu auxilio, mas WindBloom nunca estava no cronograma... Por quê? Bem... A grande cidade contava com a proteção das Otomes, então era "segura" e proibia terminantemente qualquer caçador em seus domínios. Ela fora expulsa de lá por isso... 9 anos atrás e pelo seu próprio pai.

Mas Soul Eaters, não só um, mas um bando, reunido no mesmo lugar e sendo comandados por Abigail? Não, Otome alguma conseguiria detê-lo... Muito provável que sem Yafusa ela não conseguiria também.

Soul Eater é uma classe de demônios. Uma bem perigosa. Como o nome diz, eles comem almas, literalmente, matando o humano rapidamente. É uma caça bem temida, já que são muito poderosos e diferentes dos outros tipos são grandes estrategistas e se juntam para seguir Abigail, ai sim é o apocalipse!

- _Abigail... _

Somente em pensar nesse nome todo seu corpo se enchia de ódio. Esse monstro era extremamente temido por ser o mais leal demônio a Pandemonium, o rei.

E ela o _odiava. _

"_Estamos quase lá." _Ouviu Yafusa;

WindBloom. Concordava com Yafusa, algo diferente iria acontecer.

--

A sala de reuniões de Fuuka estava lotada. Lideres de toda cidade discutiam, acusando-se das mortes. A princesa Mashiro olhava para os seus súditos e não sabia o que fazer, olhou para a diretora de Fuuka, Yuna, que estava de olhos fechados e massageava suas têmporas, estava tão nervosa quanto a princesa.

- Essa discussão não irá nos levar a lugar algum. – a voz de Yuna calou a todos na sala. – Não estão vendo que estão deixando uns aos outros juntamente com a princesa mais nervosos?! Obviamente a culpa não é de ninguém aqui, estamos trabalhando por um mesmo ideal: Pegar seja quem ou o que for o culpado. Temos que trabalhar juntos, não nos culparmos.

Os homens pararam a discussão e a sala se silenciou.

- Yamada. – era Mashiro.

Um homem que se manteve em silêncio durante toda a reunião se levantou.

- Majestade.

- Você tem certeza do que é que estamos enfrentando?

- Sim, peço que acreditem em mim. Humano algum conseguiria fazer o que esse demônio faz.

- Besteira! – um dos homens de curtos cabelos brancos e rosto enrugado pela idade levantou-se – Demônios?! Daqui a pouco você vai falar que papai Noel e fadas também vão nos atacar!

- Não, eles não entram em lugares com tanta energia negativa.

- Viram?! Que besteira.

Antes que a situação pudesse piorar, Yuna interrompeu-os.

- Essa reunião está demorando demais, estamos aqui por mais de 3 horas. O cansaço pode nos impedir de raciocinar direito. Princesa, peço permissão para encerrar a reunião.

- Concedida. Amanhã nos reuniremos de novo.

Mashiro saiu de seu trono e junto com sua empregada pessoal, Aoi, se retirou da sala. Os outros homens fizeram o mesmo resmungando e confusos.

- Yamada, e a nossa nova estudante? – perguntou Yuna com um sorrisinho.

- Estará aqui em poucas horas. – ele lhe garantiu.

- Quando ela chegar, venha com ela ao meu escritório, sim?

- Certo.

--

Depois de várias horas viajando, finalmente chegaram em WindBloom. Guiando a moto pelas ruas da cidade a uma velocidade aceitável começou a busca por Yamada.

"_Achei. Vire a esquerda, isso... Agora vá direto e vire a direita. Viu um bar? Esse mesmo. Estou aqui com Yamada."_

Saltou da Ducati e tirou o capacete, notou alguns olhares maliciosos, mas os ignorou. Entrou no bar e imediatamente notou Yafusa e Yamada numa mesinha no fundo. Ignorando mais dos olhares, se aproximou dos dois homens e sentou-se.

- Yamada.

- Kuga.

- Secretária, huh?

- Sem comentários.

- Natsuki, eu estava adiantando o assunto com Yamada. E temos más noticias. – comentou Yafusa meio sem saber o que falar.

- Mais mortes?

- Não, eles sabem que estamos observando seus movimentos, vão parar por um tempo.

- Entendo. Então o quê?

- Bom. – começou Yamada. Yafusa abaixou a cabeça. – Tanto a princesa quanto os outros conselheiros não acreditam nem aceitam a idéia de um Soul Eater, portanto a missão terá que ser secreta.

- Isso Yafusa me comentou. Será chato, mas dá para ser feito. O que tem de mal nisso?

Um garçom aproximou-se da mesa e depositou três copos com uma substância alaranjada na frente de cada um e saiu.

- Então? – perguntou ela pegando o copo e tomando um gole.

- Você terá que se fantasiar de estudante.

Ela engasgou e cuspiu toda bebida no rosto de Yamada.

- O QUÊ?!

- Calma, Natsuki. – disse Yafusa temeroso.

Yamada limpava seu rosto com um pano.

- Estudante? Eu? Uniforme? Fuuka? Você está louco?! De forma alguma, me recuso!

- É a única forma.

- Única forma? Eu vou te mostrar a única forma. – levantou-se e segurou Yamada pelo colarinho.

Yafusa estava agitado, mas nada fez.

- Eu acho que um dos estudantes é Abigail. Não tem como termos certeza somente olhando de fora.

- Nem como estudante! Terei meus horários presos com deveres e nem terei acesso a todos os alunos!

- Isso é verdade. – comentou o demônio tomando um gole da bebida alaranjada.

- Podemos resolver isso então. – deu um sorrisinho triunfante – Professora, então?

- Olhe a minha idade. Além do mais, não sou formada em nada.

- Quem disse?

Ela o soltou e voltou a se sentar.

- Explique-se.

Ele ajeitou o colarinho e sentou-se também.

- Bom, você esqueceu-se de quem eu sou, Kuga? Documentos falsos é a minha especialidade.

- Claro. Ainda sim não sei o que tenho que ser "formada em" e nem mesmo se há uma vaga para mim.

- Venha comigo. Vamos resolver isso agora. – Terminou a bebida com um só gole e levantou-se.

Natsuki e Yafusa se entreolharam e o seguiram. O bartender os olhou e acenou com a cabeça para Yamada que retribuiu o gesto, assim os três saíram do bar.

- Aonde vamos exatamente?

- Vamos nos encontrar com a pessoa que contratou vocês.

--

Estava bem tarde e todos os alunos já deveriam estar dormindo em seus respectivos quartos. Os professores se dividiram para patrulhar durante a noite e durante o dia também, não sabiam o que estavam enfrentando e assim como a Diretora acreditavam que era um ser sobrenatural.

Yuna ainda estava em seu escritório, assinando vários papéis e ajeitando os horários de patrulha.

- Pronto. Os horários de Ahn foram firmados, agora só falta completar o meu.

- E quem disse que você irá patrulhar? – comentou uma voz divertida.

- Shizuma.

Shizuma Viola, a meister da elegância, a terceira coluna e a parceira de vida de Yuna.

- Eu mesma. Irei cumprir seus horários.

- O quê?! De forma alguma, você tem seus horários para cumprir.

- Não tenho, conversei com as outras meister e nós decidimos que as melhores pérolas e os melhores guardiões deveriam também nos ajudar. Shizuru, Akane e Mai junto com Reito, Takeda e Tate cumprirão meus horários da tarde. E isso é uma decisão final, meu amor.

- Não deveríamos envolver estudantes nisso.

- Infelizmente, teremos. E Yamada?

- Estou esperando, mas acho que eles não chegaram hoje.

- Diretora. – saiu a voz do interfone que ligava a diretoria e todas outras salas à segurança . –Yamada está aqui e não está só, duas pessoas o acompanham. Devo deixá-los entrar?

- Sim, deixe-os e guie-os aqui. Não quero que fiquem perdidos.

- Sim senhora. – a linha foi cortada.

- Ainda bem Shizuma! Finalmente, uma luz no fim do túnel!

- Eles realmente serão nossa salvação?

- De acordo com Yamada, a caçadora que está vindo é uma das melhores. Já enfrentou esse tal de Abigail de igual para igual algumas vezes.

- Espero, por Shinso, que ela consiga nos ajudar.

- Eu também, Shizuma, eu também.

As batidas na porta foram silenciosas e se não fosse pelo silêncio total dentro daquela sala, nenhuma das mulheres ouviria.

- Entre.

Yamada foi o primeiro a entrar, ele tinha um leve sorriso no rosto. Acenou com a cabeça para ambas e saiu da frente permitindo que ambas vissem um homem muito forte protegido do ar somente pelo longo sobretudo aberto e as calças largas de mesma cor, com os cabelos azulados presos num rabo-de-cavalo e seus olhos vermelhos e calmos firmemente presos nas duas figuras femininas.

- Boa noite, desculpe o atraso. Meu nome é Yafusa e sou o servo da caçadora que foi contratada por vocês.

- E onde está ela?

Yafusa entrou mais para a sala e saiu do caminho da porta por onde Natsuki passou. As duas armas escondidas debaixo do grande sobretudo negro e com a expressão mais seria que poderia mostrar, fazia sua figura alguém bem intimidante.

Yuna se levantou e Shizuma se aproximou da diretora.

- Você deve ser Kuga Natsuki.

- E você deve ser Yuna Heart e essa otome, Shizuma Viola. – sua voz rouca, baixa e levemente entediada fez com que Yuna sentisse um calafrio percorrendo seu corpo. Nunca lidara com alguém assim.

- Sim.

As duas ficaram se encarando por um tempo. Shizuma e Yafusa perceberam a atmosfera pesada.

- Vamos ao que interessa. – interferiu Yamada.

- Sim, certo. – Yuna sentou-se. Shizuma permaneceu em pé ao lado da mesa.

Natsuki sentou-se numa das cadeiras em frente a mesa, Yafusa sentou-se em outra ao seu lado, já Yamada permaneceu em pé ao lado da caçadora.

- Yamada, pode começar.

Ele explicou os detalhes para a diretora.

- Soul Eater? É difícil de acreditar que algo tão perigoso possa viver conosco durante tanto tempo.

- Eles são muito perigosos, justamente por tomarem formas diferentes e serem muito inteligentes. Eles sabem esperar a hora certa, ao contrário dos outros. – comentou Natsuki.

- Tem como você identificá-los? – perguntou Shizuma, tensa.

- Sim, mas isso vai requerer tempo. Como Yamada disse eu terei que ter acesso a todos os alunos, observá-los com o máximo de atenção para que eu possa notar. Soul Eaters podem tomar outras formas, mas eles precisam também reajustá-las a cada 4 horas e é nesse reajuste que eu consigo identificá-los, é algo de alguns microssegundos, sua imagem fica meio borrada e logo volta ao normal.

- Entendo. Uma pessoa normal nunca poderia perceber essas criaturas, certo?

- Isso depende da sorte da pessoa e do Soul Eater. A pessoa pode ser azarada o suficiente para ver esse reajuste e ser morta em seguida pelo demônio. Raro, mas acontece.

Yafusa permanecera em silêncio até então. Somente observando. Yuna estava tensa e bem preocupada exatamente como Shizuma, porém não as culpava, a noticia abalaria qualquer um.

- Yamada disse mesmo que você teria que te acesso a escola, portanto pensamos em você se infiltrar como aluna, certo?

- Bom, Yuna. – começou Yamada – Eu estava conversando com Kuga aqui e ela levantou um bom ponto, como aluna terá lugares que ela não poderá ir além do que, ela ficaria presa em uma classe.

- Ela não teria uma visão ampla de tudo. – comentou Yuna pensativa – você tem razão. Uma professora, talvez? – Tinha um leve sorriso no rosto.

Natsuki levantou uma sobrancelha e Yafusa parecia confuso.

Yuna e Shizuma se entreolharam.

- Parece que o destino está do nosso lado, Shizuma. Diga-me, Kuga-san, como caçadora você deve ter uma grande experiência em combates, certo?

- Certo. – Natsuki respondeu lentamente não sabendo onde a diretora queria chegar.

- E nós estamos precisando de uma substituição, pois Shizuma aqui, a instrutora de combate, terá que ajudar nas patrulhas.

- Tudo conspirou para nós então. – comentou Yafusa. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhando de divertimento.

Yamada riu e deu leves tapinhas nas costas de Natsuki.

- Quem diria! The Silver Wolf, professora de combate. Conheço pessoas que ririam até não poderem mais por causa disso.

- Calado, Yamada. – sua voz saiu como um rugido.

- Calminha, garota.

- Não fale comigo como se eu fosse um cachorro!

- Psiu, Rex, psiu.

- Ah, chega! – levantou-se pronta para atacar, mas Yafusa foi mais rápido e a segurou por trás. – Me solta, Yafusa! Depois que eu terminar com ele ninguém mais vai reconhecê-lo, eu juro!!

Yamada ria e Yafusa também, enquanto Natsuki se debatia furiosamente jurando morte ao Yamada.

Yuna e Shizuma só assistiam surpresas.

- Bem, isso é um sim?

Os três pararam e olharam para Yuna. Yafusa soltou Natsuki que endireitou o sobretudo.

- É o nosso trabalho, afinal.

--

Continua.........tantantannn! xD


	2. Primeiro dia

**Um avanço! Cap2 x]**

**Enjoy =***

-------

Fuuka estava animada. Sussurros sobre a nova professora de Combate ecoavam pelos corredores como se eles tivessem vida! As únicas que sabiam sobre a verdadeira identidade de Natsuki e Yafusa eram Yuna e Shizuma.

- Dizem que ela é novinha. – comentou Maya enquanto patrulhava o leste da escola.

- Ara! – exclamou Ahn animada. – Carne fresca!

- Ahn! – veio quatro vozes distintas a reprimindo.

- O quê? – perguntou inocente. Sua área era o Oeste, exatamente onde o campo de combate era.

- Nada. – Era Sarah – As alunas estão todas no campo, Ahn?

- Estão sim, mas nada da professora novinha e fofinha ainda...

- AHN! – veio novamente as vozes ecoando pelo GEM.

GEM é um dispositivo em forma de um delicado brinco. Era o que permitia o contato de uma com a outra e também o acesso aos seus poderes de Otome.

- Ora, ora... – de onde Ahn estava era possível ver claramente os alunos.

Garotas de um lado, garotos do outro. Podia ver Mai conversando com Akane, Kazuya, Tate e Takeda; Via também Haruka gritando com outras crianças; E também sua Shizuru conversando com Reito e sendo espiada por Tomoe...

- _Crianças... – _sorriu.

Observou ao redor um pouco mais e quando decidiu sair, uma pessoa lhe chamou a atenção.

- Ora, ora, quem temos aqui...

Natsuki vestia sua usual roupa: calças um pouco largas e negras, e uma blusa de mangas compridas também negra com fivelas espalhadas pelo corpo e mangas e para fechar o conjunto simples e sombrio, um coturno de cano longo.

Yafusa ia logo atrás dela carregando alguns pesados equipamentos. Não estava gostando muito disso também. _Crianças... Somente crianças._

Natsuki respirou fundo. Estava nervosa. Olhou os alunos que retribuíam seu olhar.

- Bom dia. – expirou – Meu nome é Kruguer Natsuki e esse é o meu marido e ajudante Kruguer Yafusa. Nós iremos substituir a meister Shizuma Viola por um curto tempo.

- Espero que nos tornemos amigos. – disse Yafusa com um sorriso.

- Vamos começar a aula então.

- Ahn, sensei? – era Yumemya Arika, uma garota de olhos azuis e longos cabelos castanhos presos numa trança. – Normalmente, no primeiro dia de aula, os professores falam um pouco de si mesmos para nós.

- Sério? Desculpem-nos! – disse Yafusa surpreso. – O que desejam saber sobre nós?

Natsuki só olhou para seu parceiro. O que diabos ele estava planejando?!

- Você são mesmo casados? – perguntou um rapaz.

- Sim, temos 2 anos e 5 meses de casados.

- Tem filhos?

Natsuki corou.

- Ainda não, mas não demoramos, certo, amor? – e piscou para a caçadora.

- Como podemos chamas vocês?

- Podem me chamar de Yafusa, como quiserem, mas é melhor chamarem Natsuki formalmente afinal ela é a professora.

- Kruguer-sensei, vocês não são muito novos para darem aula? – perguntou uma garota com cara de sabe tudo, cabelos esverdeados e corte moderno, um tipo de chanel.

Yafusa abriu a boca para responder, mas Natsuki foi mais rápida. Não gostara do jeito da menina.

- Qual o seu nome?

- Tomoe Marguerite.

- Bem, Marguerite-san, aparência não é tudo.

- Acho que só vamos saber quando ver vocês lutando.

Ela sorriu. Como gostava que seus oponentes a julgassem pela aparência! A vitória sempre ficava mais doce.

- Gostaria então de me ajudar a demonstrar para os seus amigos?

Ela descruzou os braços.

- Eu sou a melhor aluna da escola, depois de Shizuru-oneesama.

Natsuki revirou os olhos e se virou para a classe. Se fosse rápida o suficiente, conseguiria ensinar a Tomoe uma bela lição e ninguém seria capaz de vê-la.

- Depois continuamos com as perguntas. Agora vamos a aula.

- Viola-sensei parou em técnicas de defesa. – comentou uma loira com cara de leão.

- Esqueçam, técnicas de defesa são fáceis e ela terminara de explicá-las quando voltar. Eu vou ensinar para vocês algo que com certeza nunca sequer ouviram falar. Chama-se ashanty.

- É uma técnica antiga e tida como esquecida! Privilegia o combate corpo a corpo, mas também ensina ótimas técnicas de luta a distância!

- Certo, como você sabe? E qual o seu nome?

- Meu nome Irina Woods – ajustou os óculos – E eu leio muito.

- E você me dá medo.

-Natsuki! - repreendeu Yafusa.

- Que foi?! É verdade!

Ele suspirou.

- Bom, ashanty é um técnica um pouco complicada, mas com treino e dedicação tenho certeza de que todos aprenderão muito bem. E qualquer coisa eu e Natsuki estamos a disposição.

- _Fale isso por você! _– ouviu Natsuki resmungar mentalmente.

Soltou um riso e mandou os alunos formarem duplas. Tomoe foi para frente com Natsuki, as duas se encararam e Yafusa teve medo do que poderia acontecer.

- Vamos começar.

A Caçadora demonstrou com a aluna alguns movimentos básicos de ataque corpo a corpo, claro que machucando o orgulho de Tomoe quando se desviava dos ataques dela e a jogava ao chão. Sentia com certo orgulho os olhares de ódio que lhe era enviado, tinha vontade de rir na verdade, mas se controlava.

- _Você é a professora! Não pode 'não' gostar de um aluno, você tem que ser imparcial._

_- Há, sou professora temporária, nunca disse que eu era santa, porque só "santos" são capazes de gostar de todo mundo._

_-Natsuki!_

_- E sou uma caçadora, gostar de pessoas não está nas exigências da profissão!_

Yafusa suspirou e ajudou uma dupla a ajustar a posição. Não tinha como mudar a mente de Natsuki, simplesmente não tinha. Era a mesma coisa que convencer um lobo a largar carne e comer alface!

Tomoe caiu novamente e levantou respirando pesado e fuzilando Natsuki com o olhar, a "professora" só sorria maliciosamente.

- Ajuste sua postura, se continuar assim vai continuar a cair.

Tomoe sabia muito bem que não importa a postura que ficasse, Natsuki a derrubaria de todo o jeito.

- Kruguer-sensei. – Uma voz suave interrompeu Natsuki de continuar a "punir" Tomoe.

- Quê? – Respondeu, mas não virou para a origem da voz.

- Tomoe ainda é muito nova para ficar treinando assim, peço permissão para participar da demonstração de movimentos ao invés dela.

Todos pararam o treinamento e até Yafusa parou o que fazia para observar o que acontecia. Ele sentiu um arrepio ao olhar a garota.

Os olhos de Tomoe brilharam. Shizuru, sua Shizuru, estava tentando salvá-la daquela professora cruel! Podia haver uma demonstração de amor maior?!

Natsuki parou de encarar Tomoe e se virou para a dona da voz. A primeira coisa que notou foram os olhos vermelhos calmos e quase inexpressivos que a olhavam com quase censura. Logo, todo o rosto delicado e _perfeito _foi se formando em sua linha de visão. Sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo.

- E você seria? – perguntou num fio de voz.

- Fujino Shizuru.

- Ah sim. – Lembrou-se que Shizuma comentara sobre a sobrinha que pertencia a melhor sala de Fuuka.

Olhou para Tomoe.

_- Droga! Ainda queria ensinar uma lição a essa..._

_- NATSUKI! – veio o grito de Yafusa._

Tampou os ouvidos de dor pelo grito furioso do parceiro.

- Sensei?

- Ah, tanto faz... Leva ela e continue os movimentos, está terrível ainda. YAFUSA! Aqui! Agora!

Shizuru olhou confusa para a professora. Embora tivesse dito para os outros que iria até lá para tentar impedir que Tomoe continuasse a se humilhar, na verdade tinha ido por que estranhamente queria muito lutar contra a nova professora, ainda mais quando a vira na noite passada conversando com sua tia.

Yafusa tinha o rosto fechado, mas ao passar por Shizuru abrira um grande sorriso.

- Voltem para o treino, sim? Ah sim, peço que veja se Marguerite-san está bem, Natsuki esquece que Otomes são diferentes de _soldados. _– disse a última palavra com raiva.

As otomes assentiram e se retiraram, mas não antes de Shizuru olhar para a professora novamente e seus olhares se cruzarem.

- O que diabos estava pensando? – sussurrou Yafusa com raiva.

- Ah, não venha me encher! Ela mereceu!

- Mereceu? Você a estava treinando como se fosse uma caçadora, Natsuki. Eles não são treinados para sofrerem golpes tão rápidos. E tenho certeza de que ela não viu a maioria dos golpes que você desferiu, se tivesse se descuidado poderia tê-la matado!

- Eu tenho um ótimo controle sobre minhas habilidades. E sinceramente, Yafusa, estamos numa guerra! Essas crianças não fazem idéias do que vão enfrentar e quando sairmos daqui, você acha que vão parar de atacar? Não, pessoas vão continuar morrendo por demônios, então não me venha com essa de pegar leve! Ashanti pode salvar a vida deles e de outras pessoas.

- Eu _sei. _Mas você estava sendo pessoal com ela...

- Ah, eu tenho 18 anos. Não tenho idade para dar aula, então é mais do que normal que eu não goste de alguém e queira me vingar, certo?

- _Natsuki_...

- E não grite daquele jeito mais. Doeu!

- Desculpe.

- O que eles estão falando? – sussurrou um aluno para o outro.

- Não sei. – outro respondeu.

Os dois, para não se entregarem, conversavam numa língua desconhecida para os oriundos de WindBloom e regiões que não tinham noção de línguas dos países "das trevas" como eram chamados lugares que não tinha vínculos políticos e/ou econômicos com WindBloom.

Shizuru somente olhava para os dois professores discutindo. Estranhamente não ligava de não entender o que era dito, seus olhos só se preocupavam em observá-los, melhor, observá-_la._ A professora era diferente de tudo que Shizuru já vira e possivelmente diferente do que ela jamais verá. Natsuki era impulsiva e livre, fazia e falava como bem entendia, como era _egoísta!_ Ao mesmo tempo que a professora lhe despertava um _fascínio_ imenso, lhe despertava também um _ódio_ imenso.

Kruguer era egoísta de uma forma que ela jamais poderia ser.

--

O treino prosseguiu tranquilamente depois disso. Yafusa fez questão de observar o treino de Shizuru e Tomoe, olhando com censura para Natsuki sempre.

O sinal soou e os alunos, estranhamente exaustos, foram para o vestiário.

- Que bando de fracotes. Como esperam lutar contra demônios assim?! - resmungava Natsuki os olhando.

- Algo do Soul Eater? – perguntou Yafusa acenando para algumas garotas.

- Não, você?

- Suspeitas.

- Aquela Marguerite, tem algo. Não sei o quê, mas tem.

- Você só não gosta dela.

- Mesmo assim...

- Não, não é mesmo assim. Se duvidássemos de todas as pessoas que você não gostasse tenho certeza de que quase todos seres humanos seriam demônios!

Ela suspirou.

- E não são?

--

O assunto no vestiário eram os novos professores. Coisas como: "Eles são lindos!", "Kruguer-sensei é mais exigente que Viola-sensei!", "Estou todo doendo!", " Quero a minha mãe!" preenchiam ambos vestiários.

Tomoe falava mal Natsuki de todos os possíveis nomes. E Shizuru.... Bem, a melhor otome estava entre concordar com os xingamentos e se revoltar com eles. Ainda não sabia se gostava de Natsuki ou a odiava.

Terminou de se trocar e saiu do vestiário, ignorando os olhares. Não se sentia bem, desde que levantara, estava se sentindo como se não fosse desse mundo, como se fosse uma mera espectadora. E esse sentimento... Ah, tudo se misturava no seu peito e só tinha vontade de arrancar seu coração e jogá-lo ao vento!

- Eu estou de olho em você, Kruguer-sensei.

Era Miyu Gleer. A "otome de gelo". E ela encarava Natsuki com um imenso ódio, mas Miyu era conhecida justamente por não demonstrar sentimento algum. Olhava tudo com imensa curiosidade.

Miyu se virou e começou a voltar para o prédio.

- Gleer! – a otome parou diante do grito da professora. – Só me aguarde.

A otome prosseguiu.

Natsuki trincou os dentes. _Que ótimo! _Não só tinha que lidar com esses pirralhos idiotas, como agora lidar com Miyu.

- Natsuki... – se virou para Yafusa, mas ao invés de encontrar com calmos olhos do parceiro, encontrou dois orbes vermelhos que a olhavam com intensidade e duvidas.

- Sensei...

- _Ela ouviu! Droga! – praguejou – Eu mereço! _

- Fu-Fujino...

Yafusa engoliu seco.

Natsuki sentia seu coração disparar.

E Shizuru... Bem, Shizuru não sabia bem o que sentia. Duvida, admiração ou ódio? Mas uma coisa ela não tinha duvidas: Gostava e muito de se ver refletida nos olhos de Natsuki – só ela!


	3. Noite complicada

- O que faremos? – Yafusa perguntou pela centésima décima vez.

- Já disse, Yafusa! EU NÃO SEI! – rosnou. – Droga! Como eu iria imaginar que Miyu, logo Miyu estaria aqui?

- Quanto tempo não a vemos mesmo?

- Isso importa? Ela me odeia. Não preciso de outra razão para destruí-la.

- Você... Não! Você não vai lutar contra ela! Precisa que eu te lembre o que aconteceu da última vez?

- Não, eu tenho as cicatrizes, mas tenho certeza de que ela também as tem!

- Isso não vem ao caso! Miyu é o último dos nossos problemas! Não estou preocupado com isso. – disse com um suspiro.

- Não? Eu estou.

- Não! – suspirou novamente – Fujino-san. Isso te lembra algo?

- Ah, ela não deve ter entendido o que houve. Aposto que nem se lembra mais.

- Como não?! Você viu o jeito que ela nos olhava.

- Eu sei! Mas ela é uma garota normal e riquinha, deve estar se preocupando em pintar as unhas ou arranjar um namorado, não em algo que ela nem deve ter entendido. – desligou as luzes e deitou-se na cama, se cobrindo.

Yafusa, que estava na janela, observava a paisagem de Fuuka iluminada pela lua.

- Eu vou descansar um pouco. Dê uma olhada por Fuuka, qualquer movimento suspeito, grite.

- Certo...

O quarto ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

- Não acho que ela seja assim. – comentou Yafusa e saltou pela janela.

- Eu também não acho. – sussurrou Natsuki para ninguém em particular.

Virou-se algumas vezes pela cama.

- Fujino Shizuru... Garota estranha. – fechou os olhos.

Permitiria descansar um pouco. Tinha confiança de que os demônios não atacariam tão cedo.

Yafusa andava sem rumo. Não sentia presença de nada negativo, então não sabia aonde ir. Queria voltar para o quarto, mas não queria encarar Natsuki. Miyu era um assunto delicado, tinha até receio de pensar nela já que Natsuki poderia ouvir e não seria nada bom... Tremeu. Nada bom mesmo.

- Vamos! Por aqui.

- Calma, pessoal!

- Corra, idiota.

Eram três vozes distintas de três garotos que corriam em direção aos _dormitórios femininos. _

- Incrível, mortes por todo o lado e esses garotos se escondendo para verem as namoradas.

Tinha decido voltar para o quarto quando um distinto barulho lhe chamou a atenção.

- Um corvo?

Sim, era. Ele estava cantando numa árvore e olhando em direção ao prédio. Não estava gostando disso, corvos não são bons sinais...

- _Natsuki!_

Não se sentiu surpresa quando Yafusa gritou. Mal fechara os olhos e aquele sentimento a circulava, o sentimento de estar sendo observada e quando ouviu os cantos dos corvos tudo se encaixou.

Sentou-se na cama e começou a olhar para a janela.

- O que quer? Não percebeu que esse lugar está cheio de Soul Eater?

Silêncio. Só o barulho dos corvos.

- Ah, não me faça ir atrás de você. Já tive o suficiente por um dia.

Suspirou.

- Eu mereço...

Pegou uma pistola prateada de debaixo do travesseiro e apontou para a janela.

- Vou contar até três.

Silêncio. A arma brilhou.

- Um...

Nada.

- Dois... É sério, eu vou atirar.

As cortinas balançaram.

- Três... DURA-

-_**Estou aqui, estou aqui**__. – _um velho apareceu por entre as cortinas. – _**Não quero morrer.**_

- Então, o que faz aqui? – abaixou a arma, cujo brilhou se dissipou.

- _**Passeando**__. – _O velho sorriu, debochando.

Ela rosnou e levantou a arma novamente.

- É de madrugada. Estou _muito _irritada. E acidentalmente posso apertar o gatilho.

- _**Tudo bem, tudo bem. Esqueci de que você não é muito divertida. São nesses momentos que gosto de brincar com Midori-san.**__ - _ele suspirou.

- Vai falar o que diabos faz aqui ou não?

-_**Abigail está aqui, não é?**_

_- _Aonde você quer chegar?

O velho sorriu novamente. Começou a caminhar pelo quarto, embora os olhos dele nunca deixassem Natsuki. Seus olhos vermelhos brilhavam com algo que a caçadora não soube dizer o que era, suas roupas velhas e rasgadas faziam com que o poderoso demônio tivesse um aspecto de um velho mendigo.

- _**Seria muito... Ruim, se algo acontecesse com essas lindas garotas, não é**__? – _Ele se sentou numa cadeira perto da cama, onde Yafusa normalmente senta.

Os dois se encararam.

- Desembuche. Agora.

- _**Digamos que eu saiba de algo muito importante.**_

- _NATSUKI! – era Yafusa – Estou voltando para o quarto, me espere._

_- Não! Fique ai. Algo ruim vai acontecer Yafusa, Fique ai._

_- Mas..._

_-FIQUE!_

_- Certo. Irei esperar suas ordens._

- Fale, Ygadil.

Os olhos vermelhos do homem brilharam.

- _**Em troca de informações, minha querida, eu vou exigir algo.**_

Ela grunhiu. Sabia disso! Esse Ygadil não prestava, era um espião que trocava informações por favores e coisas.

- Não tenho nada que você possa querer.

- _**Pelo contrário, você tem sim. Ou melhor, pode fazer algo pelas informações, com certeza.**_

- O quê?

- _**Há uma garota nessa escola, uma garota que eu tenho um enorme interesse de proteger, mas estamos falando do Grande Rei e de Abigail. Eu morreria facilmente.**_

- E você quer que eu a proteja. Por quê? O que tem essa garota?

- _**Digamos que ela será de uma imensa ajuda para mim, uma sacerdotisa minha se quiser chamar assim.**_

- Entendo.

_**- Então, temos um trato?**_

- Quem é ela?

-_** Quatro Soul Eaters vão atacar os dormitórios. Dois no masculino e dois no feminino. Vão atacar pessoas especificas, mas não serão cuidadosos, pois não sabem que vocês irão atrás deles... Nem você nem Yafusa os perceberam por que irão atacar em forma humana.**_

- _Ouviu Yafusa?!_

_- Sim, estou indo para o dormitório masculino._

Levantou-se. Pegou a arma prateada e debaixo de outro travesseiro tirou uma arma dourada. Correu para o canto do quarto e pegou o estojo da guitarra.

- Vou indo. Obrigada pela informação.

- _**Shi. **_

_**-**_ O que?

- _**O nome da minha garota começa com Shi. Proteja-a, senão eu serei o espião de Abigail, sim?**_

Nada respondeu. Saiu correndo do quarto, usando de toda sua energia para conseguir chegar ao dormitório feminino antes que algo ruim acontecesse.

---

Shizuru se revirava na cama. O sono não chegava. Abriu os olhos e passou a olhar o teto.

"Eu estou de olho em você, Kruguer-sensei."

As palavras de Miyu e a expressão de Natsuki não saiam de sua mente. Como queria saber o que estava acontecendo! Mas Natsuki e Yafusa não estavam dispostos a serem honestos.

- Por que eu me importo tanto?! – resmungou.

- Fujino, vá dormir! – ouviu Haruka rosnar.

Olhou para a cama da amiga e suspirou. Como queria dormir... Ouviram risos vindos do quarto ao lado.

- Mas por que tantos risos?! – perguntou Haruka se levantando irritada.

- Ara, acho que os garotos devem estar lá.

Saiu da cama e foi em direção a porta.

- Aonde vai, Haruka?

- No quarto dessas meninas, é proibido homens no dormitório. – pegou o bloco de detenções, uma caneta e uma fita que amarrou no braço. – É meu dever fazer que a regras sejam aplicadas.

Shizuru sorriu. Haruka saiu do dormitório e deitada na cama pôde ouvir a amiga batendo na porta ao lado.

Soltou algumas risadas e virou-se para o lado. Esperou para ouvir Haruka xingando, mas estava tudo silencioso, com a exceção dos risos...

- Haruka?

Levantou-se, saiu da cama, vestiu um roupão de seda roxo e abriu a porta do quarto. O corredor estava vazio. Será que a amiga foi buscar algum professor?

- Shizuru.

Virou-se bruscamente. Era uma garota, uma colega de classe.

- Ah, boa noite, Hotari-san. Você viu Haruka-san?

Os olhos violetas da garota se arregalam e ela se ajoelhou no chão chorando. Seus curtos cabelos negros balançado com a força dos soluços de Hotari.

- Desculpe, desculpe, desculpe...

- Hotari-san, desculpa por quê? O que houve? – se ajoelhou ao lado da menina que se desmanchava em lágrimas.

- Eu vi uns garotos... com Haruka-san. Eu tentei avisá-la, eu juro que tentei, mas eu fiquei com tanto medo... Desculpe!

Surpresa e temerosa pela amiga, se levantou.

- Onde eles foram, Hotari? Onde?

A garota apontou para um corredor escuro.

- "Não me lembro desse corredor." – pensou. – Hotari, vá chamar alguém, algum professor, tudo bem? Vá rápido!

A garota se levantou e saiu correndo. Shizuru não fez diferente, adentrou o corredor correndo máximo que conseguia.

A garota Hotari parou no meio do caminho e seu corpo caiu no chão, desacordado. Uma nuvem negra brilhando sobre seu corpo.

- Fez bem, minha jovem, fez bem. – e se dissipou.

--

Natsuki parou abruptamente. Sentira o cheiro de Soul Eater. Era um mau-cheiro terrível, uma mistura de enxofre com coisas estragadas. Sentiu vontade de vomitar, mas não via nada. Estava tudo deserto.

- Será que...

Soul Eater tem a habilidade de forjar imagens, criar ilusões para capturar sua presa. Não duvidava que o prédio inteiro estivesse dentro de uma ilusão.

- HARUKA! – ouviu gritos vindos de um dos corredores seguidos de passos.

- Essa voz... FUJINO! – recomeçou a correr.

- _**Inútil. – **_ouviu sussurros. – _**Ela está em nossas ilusões. Não irá te ouvir e nem você vai entrar.**_

- Ah, cala a boca! FUJINO! – começou a gritar a plenos pulmões. Se a garota não a ouvisse... – FUJINO!

As criaturas riam pelos corredores, deixando-a mais desesperada.

--

Shizuru parou de correr e começou a recuperar o fôlego. Nunca fora muito boa em atividades físicas, mas agora Haruka precisava dela, tinha que salvar Haruka. Se pelo menos não estivesse sozinha...

- ... NO!

- hm?

Ouvia o que parecia alguém lhe gritando pelos corredores. Olhou ao redor, estava tudo deserto.

- FUJ...!

- Haruka, é você?

- ...INO!

Não era a voz de Haruka. Era outra pessoa... Quem lhe estava gritando?

- FUJINO! – aquela voz...

- KRUGER-SENSEI!

--

As risadas pararam. E Natsuki sorriu!

- FUJINO! SIGA A MINHA VOZ!

- MAS EU TENHO QUE SALVAR A HARUKA!

- VENHA ATÉ AQUI. EU VOU COM VOCÊ.

Shizuru olhou ao redor. Não sabia para onde ir.

- Siga a minha voz, Shizuru!

Respirou fundo e fez como pedido pela professora.

- Continue falando então! – sua voz saia em eco como se estivesse dentro de uma caverna. – Sensei, o que está acontecendo?

- Algo que nenhuma de vocês está pronta para aceitar.

Shizuru abaixou a cabeça, mas continuou andando em linha reta, distraída.

- Ah DROGA! NÃO PARE DE FALAR! – gritou.

- O que eu falo então?

- Eu não sei, qualquer COISA! Contanto que você fale!

Pensou um por minuto.

- O que aconteceu entre você e Miyu-san?

- O QUÊ?! Isso realmente não é da sua conta saber!

- Por que não? Vocês tiveram um caso?

Natsuki fez silêncio. Um caso? No sentido de relacionamento? Que diabos?!

Shizuru não sabia o porquê perguntara aquilo, era uma pequena suposição que a irritara muito quando surgira do nada em sua mente.

- O QUE?! FUJINO, DE TIROU ESSA ASNEIRA? EU NÃO TERIA UM CASO COM MIYU NEM SE ELA FOSSE O ÚLTIMO SER VIVO DO PLANETA!

Nem percebeu o suspiro de alivio que soltou.

- Sinceramente, afinal o que houve com Haruka?

Parou no meio do caminho e seu coração começou a bater forte.

- Uns garotos a pegaram. – e começou a correr. Não sabia para onde, só seguia onde seus pés a levavam.

- _**MALDIÇÃO! – **_ouviu vozes masculinas que se interligavam e se confundiam como várias pessoas falando ao mesmo tempo e uma luz, como se tivesse chegado ao fim do túnel, a cegava.

Fechou os olhos e ajoelhou. O que estava acontecendo?!

Tremia de medo e de confusão. A voz de Natsuki sumira e agora só rezava que tudo aquilo fosse um péssimo sonho.

- FUJINO! – ouviu aquela voz de novo...

Abriu os olhos e viu alguém se aproximando, mas depois tudo ficou negro.

--

Não imaginou que aquilo iria acontecer. Dois Soul Eater, uma estudante desaparecida e, uma desmaiada.

- Fujino! Droga, Fujino! Acorda! – Tentava acordá-la o mais gentilmente possível.

Podia ser uma caçadora, mas lidar com pessoas realmente não era seu forte. Quem faz essas coisas é Yafusa.

- Hoje é realmente meu dia. – resmungou com sarcasmo.

TO BE CONTINUED x3


	4. Noite complicada II

**Pronto, Érica. Postado =x**

**xDDD**

---

Ygadil permanecera no quarto. Não era uma atitude inteligente sair perambulando por ai com tanto Soul Eaters rodando a escola. Ainda sentado na cadeira esperava por informações vindas de seus "olhos", os diversos corvos espalhados pela cidade.

- _**Hum, então eles conseguiram?**_ – perguntou para ninguém em particular.

Ficou em silêncio e soltou uma risada.

- _**Devia saber que não.**_ – suspirou – _**como você vai lidar com essa situação agora? A segurança da garota ou seu trabalho?**_

Seus olhos estreitaram.

- _**O que diabos está fazendo, Kuga?!**_

--

- Não é como se eu tivesse escolha.

Levantou-se com Shizuru ainda desacordada em suas costas. O estojo de guitarra estava no chão.

- Vou ter que te deixar ai meu amigo. Logo eu venho te buscar.

Respirou fundo e começou a andar. Ambas as armas estavam em sua cintura sendo seguradas apenas pela própria calça.

- Droga de noite, droga de demônios, droga de Ygadil, droga! – praguejando, foi andando sem rumo com a aluna em suas costas.

- _Achou, Yafusa?_

_- Um apenas, não sei onde está o outro ainda. E você?_

_- Argh... Nem te conto._

_- Natsuki?_

_- Uma aluna desacordada, uma desaparecida e nenhum sinal dos Soul Eater._

_- Ah, alunas? Droga!_

_- ..._

_- O que vai fazer?_

_- Matar os Souls Eater._

_- Como?!_

_- Você vai ver. Concentre-se no seu demônio, sim? Nos vemos no quarto._

- Sensei! – era outra aluna.

- Ah não... – se virou – Suzushiro?

- O que está havendo?! O que houve com Shizuru? Onde você a está levando?

- O que está fazendo aqui no meio da noite?

- Eu perguntei primeiro, Sensei!

- E eu sou a professora! É contra as regras Suzushiro!

- Eu... – corou – Só estava... – começou a ficar inquieta – encontrando com meu namorado...

Natsuki a olhou bem e sorriu.

- Tudo bem, não conto para ninguém. Sua amiga estava preocupada com você e foi até mim, pregaram uma peça nela falando que você tinha sido seqüestrada e ela acabou desmaiando. – deu os ombros. – Vamos voltar para o quarto, sim?

Começou a andar com Haruka Suzushiro logo atrás.

- É por aqui mesmo, certo Haruka?

A garota engasgou, olhou para os lados meio perdida.

- É sim. – começou a rir – com o tempo fica tudo parecendo a mesma coisa.

Estreitou os olhos, mas continuou andando.

- Sabe, sensei... Ela fala muito sobre a senhora.

- Quem?

- Shizuru.

Parou e se virou para Haruka.

- Fala de mim?

- Isso. – sorriu – acho que ela gosta de você.

Sentiu seu rosto ficando quente, logo sabia que corava.

- Não seja idiota! – voltou-se para frente e continuou a andar.

- Não falei isso para deixá-la em problema ou para te embaraçar, mas é o que eu acho.

- Eu aprecio sua opinião, no entanto não é hora para tal. Nem acho eu que ela sinta tal coisa.

- Por que não?

- Se eu pudesse arriscar uma opinião, eu diria que ela me odeia.

- Lógico que não, Sensei!

- Nhaw, é o que eu acho.

- Não acho que ela a odeia simplesmente por odiar, creio que ela te "odeia", pois a senhora tem algo que ela nunca vai ter.

- Que seria?

- Liberdade.

Silêncio. Só ouviam-se os passos das duas pelos corredores.

- O que me pode falar sobre Fujino, Haruka?

- Somos colegas de quarto, então sei algumas coisas, como, por exemplo, ela é filha única de uma família muito antiga de WindBloom, é sempre a melhor em tudo, teve aula de etiqueta desde a infância, está prometida em casamento para um primo, enfim, um destino diferente do seu, não é sensei?

- "É, meu destino é morrer pelas mãos de um demônio, um dia." Entendo. Ela não vai seguir carreira, então?

- Não, ela só está aqui para aprender a se defender e para atingir idade suficiente para se casar.

- Isso é terrível. "Mas, pelo lado bom, você não vai se colocar em problemas, Fujino".

- É, terrível.

Novamente, só os passos eram ouvidos.

- Sensei, fomos para o lugar errado! – alertou Haruka quando viram a saída do dormitório.

- Não, estamos no caminho certo. Vou levá-la para a enfermaria.

Haruka parou, se recusando a sair.

- Vamos, Haruka! Está com medo do quê? De o feitiço falhar quando você sair da ilusão?

Seus olhares se encontraram.

- Que idiota. Achou mesmo que eu não iria perceber? Você deve ser novo aqui.

Estendeu a arma prateada. Haruka engoliu seco, seu corpo começou a se distorcer tomando a forma de uma criatura achatada e branca, com vários olhos vermelhos dispostos na cabeça larga.

- Imaginei. Um fracote. Onde está Haruka Suzushiro?

- _**Por que acha que eu responderei?**_

- Não acho. – sorriu – Para não falar que não tenho educação, conheça Duran. – a arma brilhou. – Ele está encantado em te conhecer.

A criatura chiou e atacou.

- Idiota. – murmurou e apertou o gatilho.

--

A criatura se debatia no chão e chiava, o sangue frio escorria pelo ferimento e criava poças no chão.

- A ilusão não se dissolveu? – perguntou para si mesma.

Sentiu Shizuru se movendo e rapidamente a encostou em uns armários. Rezando para que ela não se lembrasse de nada e milagrosamente não visse o demônio se debatendo...

- Ah, o demônio! – se virou para a criatura que ainda viva a olhava também.

- Sen-sensei. – ouviu um sussurro fraco. – Ha- HARUKA!

- Droga... – trincou os dentes.

A besta não a olhava, e sim a Shizuru e com sucesso conseguiu forjar uma ilusão.

- Shizuru... Salve-se... – o que a estudante via era sua melhor amiga sangrando ao chão nos seus últimos suspiros.

Levantou-se para ir até a "amiga" ferida, mas Natsuki a segurou.

- O que está fazendo?! É a minha amiga que está ferida! Você devia a estar levando para o hospital ou chamando alguém!

Natsuki não fazia nada, somente a impedia de prosseguir, no mais, deixava a aluna falar o quanto queria até que Shizuru parasse e a deixasse se explicar.

Enquanto falava, Shizuru olhava para os lados e via o quão deserto o lugar estava, sem guardas, sem outros alunos, sem uma mosca a voar, então quem fizera aquilo com Haruka? Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao ver Haruka a olhando, implorando por ajuda.

- A arma... – sussurrou Haruka.

Foi então que empurrou Natsuki. Viu a arma, melhor, armas que ela carregava.

- Você fez isso com Haruka?! O que você é?! Não pode ser normal, eu percebi isso quando te vi pela primeira vez! Por isso nunca confiei em você!

Natsuki sentiu seu coração apertar. Não gostava dessa dor.

- Não fale bobagens, essa não é sua amiga.

- Lógico que é! É Haruka! Eu tenho certeza!

A caçadora suspirou. Odiava ilusões, por isso tinha um ódio pessoal por Soul Eaters, ainda mais os covardes mais fracos como o que ainda se debatia. Pegou Duran novamente e apontou para a criatura, cujos olhos a encararam com temor.

- Te vejo no inferno. – e foi puxar o gatilho.

- PARE!

Abaixou a arma quando Shizuru ficou entre a besta e Duran.

- Saia daí, eu vou dar um fim nessa besta nojenta!

- Não fale assim dela. – as duas se encararam – se matar ela, terá que me matar também.

- Não me irrite, Fujino!

- Não me subestime, _Kruguer-sensei. _

Natsuki sentiu o sangue fervendo em suas veias, como essa garota era...era... Irritante! Trincou os dentes impedindo o rosnado sair de sua garganta.

- Saia da frente.

- Não. Terá que passar por mim para fazer algo com ela.

- Mas que droga, Fujino! Não me obrigue a atirar em você também!

- Você atiraria em mim também?

O demônio observava aquela disputa com divertimento. E pouco a pouco começava a se mexer, mas parou quando percebeu seu parceiro se aproximando. Fez um chiado mais suave e felizmente, por causa da discussão, Natsuki não percebeu... Ou foi o que ele achava.

As duas estavam praticamente frente a frente discutindo, aquela distância inicial não mais existia.

- Por que você é tão irritante?! – perguntou Natsuki quase se descabelando.

- Por que você não me fala a verdade?! – retrucou Shizuru não se sentindo muito diferente. Não era de discutir com ninguém assim, não mesmo, sua personalidade era sempre calma e no controle, mas com aquela professora...

- Você é uma criança!

- Eu tenho 19 anos, não considero como criança.

- Ah, eu...! COMO ASSIM 19?!

- Os alunos de Fuuka em sua maioria estão entre 18 e 19 anos, não sabia, sensei?

- Não... – " Droga! Ou seja, a maioria dos alunos são até mais velhos do que eu..."

- Quantos anos a sensei tem?

- Não é da sua conta, Fujino!

- Você é mais nova do que eu, então? – os olhos vermelhos a olhavam arregalados.

- Lógico que Não!

- Então, por que ficou abalada?

- Nada!

- Sen-! – um forte chiado interrompeu a discussão.

Ao lado do demônio que ainda se contorcia, havia outro, mas diferente do anterior, esse tinha uma forma quase humana. Chifres pequenos como os de um carneiro, olhos avermelhados, um rabo cortado ao meio, um corpo humanóide e longos cabelos negros.

- Ah, me dá um tempo! – reclamou Natsuki suspirando. Sentia sua cabeça pulsando.

Shizuru engoliu seco. O que era aquilo? Onde estava Haruka? Vários pensamentos desconexos enchiam sua mente a confundindo.

- Então, era você o dono da ilusão?

- _**Não sei quem é você, mas irá se arrepender.**_

- Huh, outro novato? O que Abigail pode estar planejando?

- _**Acho que você tem que se preocupar comigo antes do meu mestre.**_

Natsuki levantou uma sobrancelha e riu.

- Shizuru. – virou a estudante para si, impedindo-a de ficar encarando a recém-chegada criatura. – Tudo bem?

- Ele fala... – gaguejou.

- Eles normalmente falam. Infelizmente.

Shizuru se voltou para a criatura e depois para Natsuki.

- O que é aquilo?

- Ah... Um demônio.

- O quê?

- Um demônio.

As duas se encararam.

- _**Quem é você? Não se assusta conosco. – **_A criatura achatada no chão pareceu interessada na pergunta.

A caçadora voltou seus olhos para o humanóide.

- Fujino, vá para trás daquela lata de lixo, sim?

- Mas...

- Não discuta. Só vá.

Decidindo não discutir e temerosa fez o que lhe foi pedido, ainda meio que tremendo.

- Meu nome é Natsuki, mas vocês me conhecem como Silver Hunter.

- _**Silver Hunter? – **_Ele riu. _** – Nunca iria adivinhar.**_

_**- **_Deixe-me te ajudar então. – estendeu Duran, que jazia esquecido em sua cintura. – Hunter, por que eu sou a melhor caçadora que existe e Silver, por isso. – Atirou.

Um raio prateado foi em direção dos dois, mas desviou do humanóide e se chocou com a criatura achatada que sob olhos surpresos e cheios de raiva se dissolveu em partículas verdes, sumindo no ar.

Natsuki não precisou olhar para saber que Shizuru estava completamente confusa. Agora não tinha mais como escapar, teria que contar a verdade à garota, mas não achava isso ruim. Seria um peso a menos que teria que carregar... Ou seria um peso a mais?

- Consegui te convencer?

- _**Uma caçadora?! – **_exclamou hesitando.

- A melhor. Você é um Sliker. Gosto de Slikers, se me prometer ir embora e esquecer o plano idiota de Abigail eu te deixo viver, tudo bem?

A criatura o encarou. Maldição. Como recusar algo assim? Mas... Como aceitar?

- _**Não posso. Sou honrado com minhas promessas e eu prometi reviver o Rei.**_

- O Rei que será responsável pela extinção de sua espécie? Que honroso.

- _**Foi nos prometido a anistia.**_

- E você acredita no que demônios prometem? Vocês não são cruéis, não faça isso. Eu realmente não quero te destruir.

- _**Minha promessa, minha honra, minha obrigação.**_

- Seja como desejar então.

Estendeu Duran. Demônios como Sliker e Owad eram escorias, então com um tiro era possível eliminá-los facilmente, felizmente os Soul Eaters escolheram corpos fracos para dominar, não duvidava que realmente fossem novatos.

Soul Eaters, na verdade, não tinham uma forma fixa. Eram, bom, espíritos, se é possível chamá-los assim. Eram seres sem corpo que vagavam em busca de um hospedeiro perfeito. Novatos, recém saídos do seu próprio mundo, animados como crianças no parque dominavam o primeiro demônio solto que viam e eram normalmente fracos. Já o Soul Eater mais experiente era paciente e possuía demônios mais poderosos ou caçadores veteranos.

Shizuru fechou os olhos e só ouviu o grito da criatura, depois mais nada.

- Vamos indo? Temos que achar sua amiga ainda.

Sentiu uma mão quente no seu ombro, abriu os olhos e se deparou com dois orbes verdes a olhando preocupadamente.

- Sensei...

Levantou-se e abraçou-se a professora. Sentia-a se segura agora.

Continue.... x]


	5. Explicações

**Postado!**

**Enjoy all x]**

**Lovi you all x]**

---

" É bem simples. Assim como aqui, no inferno há também as chamadas hierarquias, a diferença é que aqui seu status depende da quantidade de dinheiro que se tem no banco, mas lá, depende do quão forte você é. Os demônios são divididos entre quatro classes: Classe UM, Classe MED, Classe EX e o Rei. A classe UM é a mais fraca, Sliker e Owad são exemplos de espécies classe um, possuem forma fixa, se alimentam de carne, agem por instinto, geralmente andam em grupo e para sobreviverem precisam sair do seu próprio mundo e atacar humanos; Classe MED é a média, nem poderosos nem fracos, tem força o suficiente para sobreviver no seu próprio mundo, tem forma fixa, são mais estratégicos, mas são bobos, facilmente enganados, se alimentam de carne também; A Classe EX é a mais poderosa, suas formas variam entre fixas e variáveis, são muito estrategistas e dominam o inferno, se alimentam desde carne a alma, por serem muito poderosos não lhe é permitido a passagem para o mundo humano, apenas por rituais que exijam determinado nível de sacrifício por parte do invocador, diferente da classe UM, que passa facilmente e da classe MED, que passam por um ritual bobo, normalmente utilizados por garotos rebeldes que brincam com o desconhecido; E por último temos o Rei, Pandemonium, não pode ser classificado como um EX por que é muito mais poderoso, ele dita as regras, ele controla tudo, por isso é o rei, por ser tão temido tem muitos seguidores que lhe juram lealdade em troca da própria vida ou em troca de poder.

Soul Eater são criaturas amaldiçoadas, por isso não se classificam em **nenhuma** das classes. Não possuem corpos fixos, mas podem tanto possuir um corpo quanto criar um corpo ilusório, não real, mas que parece real aos olhos de todos. Os mais fracos fazem a ilusão e os mais fortes possuem corpos. Agora preste atenção! A partir do momento que o Soul Eater entra num corpo, ele tem que lutar contra a verdadeira alma do corpo, se vencer, ele tem o controle total e ainda sua habilidade especial de criar ilusões, mas quando perde, raro, mas acontece, a criatura possuída continua com a consciência dela, mas com o poder de ilusão de um Soul Eater.

Eles são muito poderosos, mas somente quando não possuem um corpo, pois como espíritos as ilusões são muito mais fortes e eficazes. Quando tem forma fixa, o Soul Eater se prende aos poderes e limites do corpo conquistado. Se a forma conquistada for fraca, o Soul Eater será também e o contrário também se aplica. Entendeu?" –

- E onde você entra nessa história?

- Bom, eu sou a pessoa que impede esses demônios que devorarem todos os humanos e por minha causa você pode dormir de noite.

- Posso me retirar agora? É muita coisa para absorver de uma vez...

- Okay, lembre-se Fujino, não conte a ninguém.

- Acho que ninguém acreditaria em mim, Kruguer-sensei.

- Natsuki.

- O quê?

- Meu nome é Natsuki. Kruguer-sensei me faz sentir velha.

Shizuru riu. Desde a noite anterior parecia que estava vivendo em um mundo paralelo saído de um livro de contos de fadas... Será que encontraria seu príncipe encantado também?

Estavam numa sala de aula que teria o primeiro horário com Natsuki. Pelas horas não havia alunos na sala, melhor, na escola, todos ainda dormiam não ligando para a confusão que alguns passaram na noite anterior.

Natsuki só observava enquanto Shizuru se levantava lentamente e se dirigia para a porta, mas a aluna de repente parou.

- Sen... Natsuki-san, eu sinto muito por ontem a noite. Não costumo agir daquela forma, eu...

- Nhaw, está tudo bem, Fujino. Sua amiga estava desaparecida, você estava sendo perseguida por dois demônios e eu estava com duas armas, então é normal. Além do mais, as ilusões do Soul Eater mexem com os nossos sentimentos mesmo, nos deixam mais vulneráveis.

- Mesmo assim... Eu sinto muito.

Natsuki suspirou.

- Está tudo bem, Fujino. – tentou dar um sorriso. Estava cansada.

- Shizuru.

- huh?

- Ontem, você me chamou de Shizuru, eu gosto de ouvir você falando meu nome. Até mais sensei. – e saiu da sala.

Natsuki corou e ficou a olhar a porta.

- Idiota. – resmungou.

Fora obrigada por Yuna e Shizuma a explicar para Shizuru o que exatamente estava acontecendo, depois dos acontecimentos da noite anterior não tinha como mantê-la no escuro mais.

Suspirou.

"- Ontem a noite foi um caos" – pensou. Sentou-se na cadeira da mesa dos professores e fechou os olhos, queria descansar mesmo que por alguns minutos.

_**Noite anterior**_

- Sensei...

Levantou-se e abraçou-se a professora. Sentia-se segura agora.

Natsuki corou com a atitude inesperada de Shizuru que a abraçava com força quase que com medo de soltar. A professora se sentiu extremamente culpada quando percebeu que a aluna tremia e muito.

- "Fujino... Shizuru..." Ei, está tudo bem agora. Eles não vão voltar.

Passou seus braços ao redor de Shizuru e a abraçou firme.

- Está tudo bem agora. – afirmou novamente.

Shizuru não respondeu. Queria acalmar seu coração e mente primeiro, afinal o que estava acontecendo?!

As duas ficaram assim durante um tempo, abraçadas como se o mundo tivesse se extinguido, de certa forma, tinha para elas.

Quando Yafusa se aproximou e viu tal cena, não pôde evitar o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios. Desde que vira Shizuru pela primeira vez já sentia que algo iria acontecer e não estava se decepcionando. Ficou parado, observando-as por alguns minutos e depois decidiu interromper.

- Natsuki... – chamou baixo para não assustá-las.

- Ahn... – a caçadora olhou para Yafusa e quando percebeu a posição, soltou Shizuru imediatamente. – Ya-Yafusa!

A aluna continuava a se abraçar a professora mesmo depois de ter sido solta, queria prolongar aquele sentimento confortante por mais um tempo.

- Eu destruí os dois que planejavam o ataque ao dormitório masculino. Eram demônios classe UM. Foi fácil.

- Aqui também, classe UM. Pergunto-me o que ele planeja com criaturas tão fracas.

- Eu... – parou de falar quando Shizuru se moveu, separando-se de Natsuki.

Yafusa iria interferir. Conhecendo Natsuki, ela sairia de perto e ele resolveria... Mas, não foi bem isso que aconteceu...

- Ei. Olha, não fique assim... Vou te levar para a sua tia.

- Não, eu só preciso achar Haruka. Onde ela está?

- Okay, vamos procurá-la.

Ignorado. Yafusa piscou... Várias vezes. Natsuki realmente parecia preocupada... O que exatamente aconteceu nessa caça?

- Natsuki?

- Ah, Yafusa, nós vamos procurar Suzushiro Haruka, espere no quarto, tá?

- Ahn... Você está falando da garota que fala alto e erra as palavras? Loira e com os olhos cor violetas?

Natsuki olhou para Shizuru que assentiu.

- Ah! Ela deve no quarto já. Eu a vi entrando no dormitório quando vinha para cá.

- Tem certeza que era ela?

- Absoluta. Eu estou cheirando a sangue de demônio, se fosse um Soul Eater teria me atacado com certeza.

As duas se olharam.

- Ela está bem. Era tudo uma armadilha...

Shizuru assentiu. Sentindo-se aliviada, mas ainda sim queria ver a amiga.

- Sensei... Poderia me acompanhar até o meu quarto? –perguntou envergonhada.

A imagem daquelas criaturas ainda estava bem viva em sua mente. Temia ir sozinha.

A caçadora somente assentiu.

Yafusa ficou parado enquanto as observava andando. Ainda estava surpreso, mas se limitava a um sorriso satisfeito, principalmente quando notou que ambas tinham as mãos entrelaçadas.

As duas andavam pelos corredores em silêncio. Só os barulhos dos passos ecoavam pelos corredores. Ambas sabiam que suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas, a caçadora pensou em recuar e criar um espaço entre as duas, mas, ainda que ligeiramente, Shizuru tremia.

- Eu vou avisar para sua tia. – comentou Natsuki num tom baixo.

Shizuru somente assentiu. A escola ainda estava deserta, mas diferente de antes, agora via alguns insetos ou até mesmo via a lua pelas janelas, coisa que antes não acontecia...

- "Será que tem a ver com aquelas...coisas?" – pensou, mas não falou nada. Queria dormir, esquecer aquela noite doida e amanhã procurar saber o que aconteceu, amanhã.

Continuaram em silêncio até que chegaram em frente a porta do dormitório de Shizuru e Haruka.

- Shizuru! – a porta se abriu e Haruka apareceu bem preocupada. – Onde você esteve?!

As duas amigas se abraçaram.

- Onde você estava, Haruka? Eu procurei a sensei quando não te vi!

- Ah, eu fui levar os garotos de volta aos dormitórios deles! Delinqüentes! Avisei ao Supervisor e dei algumas detenções!

- Eu achei que...

- Que?

- Não, nada. Fiquei preocupada e fui atrás de você quando encontrei sensei.

- Ah! Desculpe o incomodo, Kruguer-sensei! Parece que nos desencontramos.

- Sim sim. – concordou Natsuki – Tenham cuidado da próxima vez. Não quero saber mais de nenhuma das duas andando por ai a essa hora, mesmo com razões. É perigoso.

As duas alunas assentiram, meio envergonhadas.

- Vão dormir. Vocês têm aula de manhã. – disse a caçadora.

- Certo, boa noite, sensei. – disse Haruka adentrando o quarto.

- Boa noite, Kruguer-sensei. – disse Shizuru num tom fraco.

- Boa noite. Fujino, não se preocupe. Hoje não acontece mais nada.

Shizuru somente a olhou, nada disse e entrou para o quarto. A porta se trancou.

Natsuki suspirou. Agora teria que procurar Shizuma. Já podia até ouvir o sermão de Yamada. Realmente não queria envolver Shizuru nisso, mas parece que o destino não concordava.

- Desculpe, Fujino. – sussurrou.

Mal sabia que a aluna estava escorada na porta e ouviu o sussurro de desculpas.

Suspirou mais uma vez e começou a andar em direção aos dormitórios dos professores. Tinha que achar Yuna e Shizuma.

- _Devo procurá-las também? – era Yafusa._

_- Sim, você vai achá-las mais rápido._

_- Certo... E Natsuki?_

_- hm?_

_- Não foi sua culpa._

- Eu sei, mas... – suspirou.

--

Yuna ficou irritada e Shizuma furiosa. Yafusa e Natsuki fizeram um voto de fazer o possível para nunca mais verem as duas mulheres tão furiosas novamente.

A diretora obrigou que a caçadora explicasse tudo que estava acontecendo para Shizuru e assim foi feito.

**Dia atual**

Acordou do pequeno transe com os alunos entrando na sala. Teria que se apresentar e toda aquela complicação de novo... Só queria achar Abigail depressa e sair dali. Queria ir para bem longe de Fuuka e de WindBloom...Bem longe.

- Bom dia! – começou. Seus olhos examinando cada rosto procurando por qualquer sinal de demônio.

A classe respondeu. Para ir embora, tinha que achar o demônio e para achar o demônio, tinha que se concentrar.

- "Fujino vai ficar bem. Concentre-se em Abigail."

--

Ygadil sumira. Os corvos também. Yafusa procurou-os por toda a escola e até pela cidade e nada, era como se o demônio tivesse evaporado.

- _Deixa, Yafusa. – era Natsuki. – Você sabe como esse Corvo é. Aparece e desaparece do nada. _

_- Mas ele sabe! Ele sabe sobre Abigail..._

_- E você acha que ele irá nos contar tudo ?_

_- Não, mas..._

_- Ele não é bobo. Quando precisar de nós, irá trocar a informação pelo favor. Ele vai nos procurar._

_- Certo..._

_- Venha aqui! Se não, eu vou matar alguém! Eu JURO!_

Yafusa riu e começou a ir em direção a sala de aula. Infelizmente, tinha que esperar... Tinha.

---

O professor de geometria falava algo na frente da classe. Mas, não conseguia entender o que era dito.

- Fujino-san, tudo bem? Você está distraída. – disse o professor se aproximando.

- Ela não dormiu direito sensei. Acho que está adoecendo. – disse Haruka se levantando.

- É? Então, Suzushiro-san leve Fujino-san a enfermaria. Não queremos que ela adoeça.

- Hai, sensei.

Ainda abalada, Shizuru não disse nada e saiu da sala junto com Haruka.

- Ei, Shizuru, o que houve? Você está assim desde ontem...

- Estou bem, Haruka. É só muita coisa. – forçou um sorriso – estou cansada.

Haruka suspirou. Se Shizuru não quisesse falar não tinha como obrigá-la.

Shizuru parou no meio do corredor e ficou a olhar fixamente para frente onde Natsuki e Miyu se encaravam.

- Kruguer-sensei. – chamou.

Natsuki se virou rapidamente para olhar a aluna.

- Shi- Fujino. Está tudo bem?

- Ela está doente, sensei. – respondeu Haruka.

Os orbes vermelhos se encontraram com os inexpressivos de Miyu que a olharam com quase desprezo.

- Nos vemos depois, _Kruguer-sensei. _– disse Miyu com ódio na voz.

Natsuki suprimiu um rugido. Por que só se encontravam quando não podiam lutar? Era frustrante.

- Haruka, pode voltar para a classe, você deve estar perdendo aula. Kruguer-sensei poderia me acompanhar até a enfermaria?

- Ah? Mas Shizuru... – tentou Haruka.

- Tudo bem, Suzushiro. Estou voltando para a minha sala e é caminho para a enfermaria. Volte para a sala, sim? Vamos Fujino.

As duas amigas se despediram e se separaram. E novamente, aluna e professora andavam pelos corredores juntas e em silêncio.

- Já encontraram os Soul Eater?

- Temos suspeitas, mas nada concreto ainda.

- Acha que demora muito?

- Não, é só uma questão de descuido de Abigail. Vai dar tudo certo.

Shizuru respirou fundo. Quando a ouvia dizer que tudo daria certo, sentia-se segura e bem, realmente acreditava que tudo daria certo.

- E Miyu? – perguntou corando. Não soube bem o porquê corava.

- O que tem? – respondeu já temendo a resposta.

- O que há entre vocês? Ela é caçadora também?

- Caçadora não, demônio quase.

- Como assim?

- Ahn, Fujino. É uma longa história.

- Eu não estou com pressa.

- Eu estou. Tenha aulas para lecionar.

- Não me parece preocupada. Yafusa está no controle, não é?

Natsuki suspirou. Não queria falar de Miyu.

- Na nossa próxima aula, eu te explico, okay?

- Promete?

- Prometo.

E com um sorriso, elas firmaram a primeira das promessas.

**To be continued... x]**


	6. Interlude

**Well, darlings x}**

**Mais um cap postado e o outro já está sendo feito ;]**

**Continuem lendo *-***

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Alguns dias haviam se passado e Abigail não tentara mais nada. As mortes diminuíram e logo, toda a segurança começou a relaxar. As patrulhas só eram feitas a noite e por poucas pessoas, os alunos começaram a burlar os horários de dormir e tudo voltou ao normal... Quase.

- Se continuar assim, eles vão voltar a atacar. – disse Natsuki a Yuna.

Estavam a diretora, a caçadora, Yafusa, Yamada e Shizuma no escritório da primeira.

- Foram ordens da princesa. – respondeu Yuna de forma resignada. Discutira muito contra esse desarmamento, mas no fim tudo que conseguira fora se humilhar.

- Agora estamos praticamente expostos a um novo ataque. – disse Yamada – Fuuka nem tanto, mas WindBloom com certeza.

- E se atacarem a princesa? – perguntou Shizuma.

- Não farão isso. – respondeu Natsuki – enquanto ela fizer o que Abigail deseja, ela ficará segura.

Yuna suspirou.

- Ainda assim. O que vamos fazer?

- Droga! – praguejou Natsuki – Se eu pudesse agir livremente, eu já teria posto um fim nisso!

- O caso é: você não pode. – disse Yamada – outra coisa, a presença do Mestre dos Corvos me incomoda. Me pergunto quem seria a tal aluna protegida dele.

- Não só isso, mas por que estavam atacando Shizuru? – perguntou Shizuma.

- Ela só poderia ter dado azar, certo, Natsuki? – perguntou Yafusa.

A caçadora suspirou e ficou em silêncio.

- Eles a atraíram para fora do quarto. Fizeram um teatro para que ela pensasse que a melhor amiga tinha sumido, então não acho que possa ter sido azar.

Shizuma parecia assustada, Yuna estava preocupada e Yamada possuía um rosto indiferente.

- Não existem coincidências... – começou Yafusa.

- Apenas o inevitável. – completou Natsuki.

Yamada deu um sorriso sabido.

- Agora me pergunto o porquê dessa frase em conjunto. – comentou.

Os dois sorriram e junto com Yamada começaram a rir.

Shizuma e Yuna trocaram olhares confusos.

- Acontece que tem mais coisa envolvida nessa missão do que eu pensava, Diretora. – disse Yamada se controlando.

- Mais coisa? Como assim?

- Abigail, vários Soul Eaters, Miyu, e agora essa frase vinda do nada. – Yamada riu – Sem dúvidas há mais coisa ai do que os olhos vêem, não é?

- Com certeza. – concordou Natsuki – Agora sim! Está ficando interessante! – sorriu e se levantou da cadeira.

- Vamos?

Yafusa se levantou também e Yamada se aproximou. Os três trocaram algumas palavras sussurradas.

- Será que poderiam nos esclarecer? – perguntou a diretora se levantando.

- Não. – respondeu Natsuki sorrindo.

- Mas...

- Temos algo a fazer agora. – abriu a porta do escritório. – Vamos Yafusa, algo interessante vai acontecer. – se virou para Yamada. – Conto com você.

- Pode deixar, Wolfie. Eu cuido disso. – sorriu confiante.

--

Shizuru abriu os olhos assustada. Por quanto tempo estivera dormindo?

- Ah, Fujino-san, você acordou! – disse a enfermeira, Sagisawa Youko – Estava preocupada.

Shizuru examinou a face da enfermeira. Ela era sem dúvida uma mulher bonita, com gentis olhos claros, de um azul suave, um sorriso doce nos lábios, os cabelos curtos castanhos e sempre preocupada com o bem-estar de todos.

- Obrigada, Youko-san. Estou melhor agora. Acho que estou adoecendo mesmo.

A enfermeira balançou a cabeça e sorriu.

- Ahn, Fujino-san. Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro!

- Você... Você tem andado muito com a nova professora, não é? São boas amigas?

- Ah... Bom, não tenho andado com ela muito... Não somos... Amigas.

- Entendo. Só... Tome cuidado.

Shizuru a olhou surpresa.

- Não me entenda mal, por favor. – disse Youko tentando se explicar – Kruguer-san é alguém confiável, leal e forte, só que a presença dela nunca implica em algo bom. Por isso, não ande por ai sozinha, tudo bem?

Diante do silêncio da aluna, Youko sorriu e começou a andar pela enfermaria.

- Sente-se melhor, Tokiha-san? – perguntou a enfermeira para outra aluna que se separava de Shizur por uma cortina.

- Um pouco... Ainda me sinto fraca.

- Estou preocupada. Acho que pode ser uma anemia. Tem se alimentado direito?

- Sim, mas... Não sei. Ultimamente eu não tenho conseguido dormir.

- "Parece comigo." – pensou Shizuru se deitando.

- Por quê? Insônia?

- Não, sensei. São pesadelos. Eu sonho toda noite com uma pessoa, uma garota, só que ela tem cauda de gato e orelhas também e... e ela me fala sobre coisas estranhas sobre espíritos, demônios, caçadas e pessoas. O estranho é que ela até me falou da chegada da Kruguer-sensei e do Yafusa-san.

Shizuru se levantou rapidamente.

- Não deve se preocupar com isso, Tokiha-san. São só sonhos.

- É, eu sei...

- Descanse mais um pouco, você ainda não está bem.

- Sim, eu vou.

Houve alguns barulhos de lençóis e logo silêncio.

Demônios? Caçada? Yafusa e Natsuki? Os eventos da noite anterior começaram a rodar novamente em sua mente. Via com perfeição os dois demônios, a ilusão de Haruka, Natsuki atirando e destruindo as criaturas, o fascínio e medo. Tudo.

Deitou-se novamente. Tinha que contar aquilo para Natsuki. Fechou os olhos cansados, contaria para ela no próximo encontro delas.

---

- Orelhas de gato e cauda? – perguntou Natsuki num tom divertido.

- Sim, uma garota. É um demônio? – perguntou Shizuru.

Ambas estavam numa sala vazia. Os alunos já tinham voltado para o dormitório e o sol já havia se posto. Shizuru contara de maneira preocupada sobre o sonho que ouviu a garota contar.

- Qual o nome dela?

- Tokiha Mai.

- Mai? É da sua classe não é?

- Sim. É minha amiga.

- Sonhos... Hum... E o que quer que eu faça?

- Ajude-a. Pode ser um Soul Eater, não pode?

- Não é um Soul Eater, não tem que se preocupar. – suspirou – Nem todo demônio é cruel, Shizuru, nem todo Anjo é bom, nem todo humano é vitima. Aprenda isso e verá o mundo com outros olhos.

- Existem Anjos também?

Natsuki cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Sim, alguns nos ajudam, outros... argh! Mudando de assunto! Diga a essa sua amiga que simplesmente converse com essa garota dos sonhos ao invés de ficar negando. Fale para ela simplesmente perguntar o porquê a garota continua aparecendo. Só isso.

Shizuru assentiu.

- Ela irá embora?

- Hum... Quem sabe? É muito possível que ela chegue...

- hum?

- Ah, você vai entender quando acontecer...

- Certo... E Miyu?

Natsuki tossiu. Sabia que esse assunto iria surgir.

- O que há entre vocês?

Shizuru estava curiosa. Muito curiosa. Queria saber o porquê da hostilidade fatal entre elas. O que Miyu era na verdade? Não era caçadora, mas era quase demônio, fora as palavras de Natsuki e o que isso queria dizer?

- Ah, Fujino, é complicado de entender.

- Tudo isso é complicado.

- Eu sei... – suspirou – Para você entender o que existe entre eu e ela, eu teria que te explicar sobre muitas coisas do meu mundo, coisas das quais você nunca pensou que poderia existir. Tem certeza que está preparada? Por que demônios e anjos não se comparam ao que eu vou te falar.

- Eu suporto. – sorriu.

- Bom, Miyu perdeu alguém muito importante que abriu mão de tudo por mim. Por isso ela me odeia.

- Abriu mão? Desistiu de tudo por você? Por quê?

Natsuki ficou em silêncio. Seus olhos encarando o vidro da janela e sua mente voando revivendo eventos do passado. Eventos que preferiria esquecer. Shizuru sentiu um aperto de culpa no coração ao ver os olhos de Natsuki se escurecerem de tristeza, seja lá o que foi que aconteceu, ainda entristecia a caçadora.

- Desculpe... – sussurrou a aluna.

Aquilo pareceu acordar Natsuki que a olhou assustada. Por um momento tinha se esquecido onde estava.

- Tudo bem. São más lembranças.

Shizuru abriu a boca para responder, mas não teve a chance, já que Haruka abriu a porta com um grande barulho.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui até essa hora?! Shizuru! Você deveria estar descansando, desse jeito vai acabar adoecendo mesmo!! Sensei! Não deveria dar maus exemplos! É proibida a estadia de qualquer funcionário, exceto os de limpeza e segurança a andar pelos corredores da escola depois de certo horário.

- Tá bom, Suzushiro. Estamos indo, não precisa recitar todas as normas da escola...

Haruka ficou vermelha e Shizuru riu.

- SENSEI!

Assim, as três saíram do prédio da escola e se dirigiram aos dormitórios.

- Que bom. Parece que nada de estranho aconteceu hoje. – comentou Shizuru.

Haruka pareceu não ouvir e Natsuki sentiu-se culpada. Tinha tirado a garota de um mundo normal e tranqüilo e a jogado num outro anormal e extremamente perigoso.

- Fujino...

A aluna se virou para a professora.

- O quê?

- Eu...-

- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! – era um grito de uma garota.

Natsuki começou a correr imediatamente em direção ao grito, as duas amigas se entreolharam e seguiram a professora, temendo pela pessoa que gritou.

O grito tinha vindo de um bosque que cercava os dormitórios. Natsuki sentiu o cheiro de demônio e com isso não foi difícil saber com o quem estava lidando... Haruka e Shizuru só seguiam a professora, sem estarem certas por corriam. Só viam as árvores e arbustos junto com pequenos animais silvestres.

- " E se for um Soul Eater?!" – pensou Shizuru agitada – " Se for..." – olhou para frente, onde Natsuki corria – "Nós damos um jeito."

Confiava plenamente em sua professora agora, plenamente.

Chegaram a uma clareira.

- Mai!! – chamou Haruka e Shizuru. – Mai!!

A ruiva estava sentada no chão, com os olhos arregalados e o rosto temeroso. O motivo do medo estava a metros de distância.

- NATSUKI!!!!!!!! – gritou uma garota de cabelos curtos e negros, com orelhas e cauda de gato. – Natsuki!!!

- Mikoto... – grunhiu Natsuki.

- Mikoto? – repetiu Mai.

- Hum hum! – a garota assentiu positivamente – Mikoto! – apontou para o próprio peito – Mai! – apontou para a ruiva no chão.

- Co-como você sabe? – perguntou Mai, ainda assustada.

- Você me falou! Quando nos encontramos! No sonho! – respondeu sorrindo. A cauda balançando feliz.

- Sonho? Era você? A garota...

- Hum hum!! – seus olhos amarelados de gato se viraram para a professora – Natsukiiii! Eu quero ir também!

- Do que você está falando, felino?

- Nela! Eu quero ir nela também! Você vai, eu sei!

- Argh! Como você...? Ah! Não falei para parar de olhar o meu futuro?! Nem Yafusa sabe!

- Eu fiquei curiosa... – resmungou Mikoto fazendo bico.

A garota usava uma roupa de monge e ao lado dela estava um cetro, usado para exorcismos.

- Vocês se conhecem? – perguntou Mai, sendo porta-voz das três.

- Infelizmente. – respondeu Natsuki.

- MÁ! – Disse Mikoto fazendo língua para a caçadora. – Natsuki é má!

- Por que está aqui Mikoto?

A garota se acalmou e olhou para Mai, ainda no chão.

- Por ela. – respondeu.

Natsuki sorriu.

- Imaginei.

- Por mim? Por quê?

- Por que Mikoto tem que proteger Mai! Estava nas cartas, nas runas, na divinação! Mikoto tem que proteger Mai, senão... –

- Mas por quê? Me proteger do quê? Eu não estou entendendo.

- Dele! Dele! – virou-se para Natsuki – dele!

- Abigail. – respondeu Natsuki, indiferente.

Mikoto assentiu.

- Ele quer ela! – se levantou – E Mikoto não pode deixar! Natsuki também não pode deixar, por isso temos que ir até ela!

- Abigail? Quem é Abigail? O que...? Olha, não sei que brincadeira é essa, mas não tem graça!

- Mai... – começou Shizuru – Não é brincadeira. Kruguer-sensei vai nos explicar tudo, certo sensei?

Natsuki suspirou. Ótimo! Agora mais duas alunas foram arrastadas para essa bagunça.

- Não é culpa sua. –disse Mikoto. – É hitsuzen.

- Então, hitsuzen é muito cruel. – comentou olhando as garotas conversarem.

- Não é, você sabe que não é.

- Eu sei.

- Vamos ver ela?

- Sim, tenho pensado nisso. – suspirou – Você não vai.

- Ahhhhhhhhhhh! Por que não?!

- Por que não. Você é muito inocente para ir até lá.

- Mas...

- Sem mas.

- Yafusa não deve ir, e você não pode ir sozinha.

- Por que não?

- Por que você vai ficar com ela bebendo e se esquecer da missão!

- IDIOTA!! Lógico que não! Eu gosto de beber com ela mesmo, mas nem por isso! Idiota!

Mikoto riu e correu até Mai, abraçando-a.

- Vou te proteger! – declarou com os olhos brilhantes.

Mai começou a rir. Não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo, mas sentira uma conexão com Mikoto que a fazia confiar plenamente na garota de cauda e orelhas de gato.

Shizuru se aproximou de Natsuki.

- O que ela é, Natsuki?

A caçadora sorriu.

- Lembra que eu te disse que nem todo demônio é mal? Bom, ela é um exemplo disso.

- É estranho, ela realmente me parece inofensiva.

- Isso depende. Mikoto é um demônio que eu gostaria de enfrentar.

- Gostaria? – perguntou surpresa. Olhou para a garota brincando com Mai e Haruka, enquanto as duas alunas tocavam suas orelhas testando se eram verdadeiras ou não. Mikoto parecia uma criança.

- Eu sou o que nós chamamos de "Berserker". Eu tenho paixão por batalhas, quanto mais forte meu oponente, mais eu quero lutar e menos controle eu tenho. Mikoto é alguém que eu adoraria enfrentar, mas não me atrevo, pois sei que se eu fizesse isso, uma de nós, com certeza morreria.

- Então, ela é bem forte? Não parece...

- Aparências, no nosso mundo, não são nada. Mikoto é inofensiva para quem é bom, mas mortal para os que não são. Acredite, quando você a ver na sua forma verdadeira, vai mudar de idéia.

Ambas viraram o rosto ao mesmo tempo e seus olhos se encontraram.


	7. Viagem

**Último capítulo chato... Juro x]**

**Enjoy! **

**--**

- Não temos escolha.

- Mas, Natsuki, é melhor se...

- NÃO TEMOS ESCOLHA!

- Sempre têm uma saída, se pensarmos juntos, talvez...

- Não, Yafusa! Precisamos dela.

- Mas... Preço, não se esqueça disso. Quer que eu te lembre o preço da última vez?

- Não. Tenho isso em mente, mas ela é nossa única chance. Se continuarmos demorando tanto, quem sabe o que Abigail pode fazer.

- Nós podemos pegar Abigail sem a ajuda dela.

- Eu sei que podemos, mas o tempo que temos não é o suficiente. Aquele maldito vai usar os alunos contra nós, Yafusa! Até um deles morrer não teremos como lutar.

- Você não liga para isso. Para as pessoas, digo. Você quer a ajuda dela por que está com medo dos Soul Eaters irem atrás da garota não é?

- CALA A BOCA! – corou – Não sei de quem está falando! Quero a ajuda dela por que vai facilitar muito o nosso trabalho, é isso. Afinal não se esqueça, não é só Abigail... Temos que lidar com Miyu também. E nós dois sabemos que eu não posso contra ambos nem com você ao meu lado.

O demônio engoliu seco. Sabia disso, sabia que se Miyu decidisse se aliar a Abigail estaria tudo perdido.

- " Nós morreríamos com certeza."

- Precisamos dela, Yafusa. Sei que não gosta de ir, então irei sozinha.

- Não é que eu não goste, mas... Me sinto estranho lá, é só. A presença dela me incomoda.

- Creio que sim. Afinal você é um demônio. Eu me sinto extremamente confortável.

- Claro, você é uma caçadora.

Os dois sorriram. Estava decidido, iria atrás dela.

- Estamos incomodando? – a porta se abriu e Shizuru seguida de Shizuma entraram.

- Não, estávamos só decidindo o que fazer. – respondeu Yafusa com um sorriso no rosto.

Natsuki só observava Shizuru que a olhava.

- Iremos continuar, Natsuki-san? – perguntou a aluna.

- Não, irei sair.

- O quê? – interrompeu Shizuma – mas e as aulas?

- Eu irei lecionar. – disse Yafusa. – O que Natsuki precisa fazer é importante para a captura do Soul Eater.

- O que é exatamente?

- Vou pedir a ajuda de uma amiga. – disse Natsuki com um sorriso misterioso.

- Mas, sua promessa... – disse Shizuru.

- Não menti, vou te explicar tudo.

- Quando?

- No caminho.

Tanto Yafusa, Shizuma e Shizuru a olharam surpresos.

- Caminho? Natsuki, você não...

- Isso mesmo, Yafusa. Fujino vá arrumar sua mochila, você irá comigo.

----

- Aonde você pretende ir? – perguntou Yuna novamente.

- Um lugar que não pertence ao mundo que você conhece, é inútil eu tentar lhe explicar. – respondeu Natsuki com um suspiro.

- Por que levar Shizuru? – perguntou Shizuma numa voz extremamente calma.

- Vocês vão ter que confiar em mim. Sei o que estou fazendo.

- E o que é? – interrompeu Yuna – os demônios continuarão a solta enquanto você se vai!

- Talvez eles ataquem, mas temos Mikoto e Yafusa aqui, então mesmo se atacarem serão facilmente derrotados.

- E podemos confiar nela?

- Sim, Mikoto é uma bela aquisição ao nosso lado. Ela precisa proteger Mai, então não importa o quê, ela não vai perder.

Yuna suspirou e assentiu.

- Eu vou confiar em você. Precisa mesmo levar Shizuru?

- Preciso.

A resposta foi curta, mas como explicar que ela simplesmente tinha que levá-la? Não havia uma razão, somente sua intuição.

- Okay. – respondeu Yuna.

Shizuma a olhou surpresa, mas nada disse. Estava muito preocupada com a sobrinha, mas devido às atuais circunstâncias, com todos naquela cidade em perigo, não tinha como retrucar.

--

Shizuru estava arrumando uma mochila como Natsuki disse. Não sabia aonde iriam, mas se tratando da caçadora não seria de avião para um hotel cinco estrelas.

Pegou suas roupas mais informais, blusas e calças e as colocou na mochila. Algumas coisas a mais que sua tia lhe dera e que usou em testes de sobrevivências de Otomes. Sentia que precisaria de tudo que aprendera sobre sobrevivências em lugares hostis.

Estava nervosa. Iria para um lugar estranho, provavelmente fora de WindBloom e além disso, iria sozinha com Natsuki. Iria ficar sozinha com a mulher que a apresentara a esse mundo fascinante e assustador. Queria muito saber o que as esperava.

Ficara surpresa quando Natsuki disse que iria levá-la, mas não ficara assustada, ficara animada. Conversando com Mikoto, ela descobriu que havia muito mais do que ela sequer pensou em ter, muitos lugares e pessoas diferentes e fascinantes!

-" Então é isso! – terminou Mikoto para as três garotas que a olharam surpresas.

- Então, você é um demônio? – perguntou Haruka – Mas não é má?

- Hum! – assentiu sorrindo.

- Você está tão calma com isso, Haruka. – comentou Shizuru.

- É por que eu já sabia que existiam essas coisas. Uma amiga há anos me disse... – respondeu num sussurro.

Mai e Shizuru trocaram olhares.

- Mas você não é uma caçadora? – continuou Haruka, muito interessada.

- Não oficialmente. – Mikoto cruzou os braços – Veja só. Há uma escola que assim como aqui cria Otomes, eles criam caçadores. Eu não freqüentei tal escola, então não tenho o titulo, mas eu caço assim como Natsuki.

- Qual o nome dessa escola? – perguntou Mai.

- Garderobe. Não sei onde fica, alias somente os caçadores sabem.

- Então como surgem novos caçadores?

- Os antigos escolhem um aprendiz e o levam até Garderobe. Eu pedi para Natsuki me escolher várias vezes... – cruzou os braços e virou o rosto com raiva.

- Ahn, Mikoto-chan? – chamou Shizuru – Berserker…

- Então Natsuki te comentou sobre né? – perguntou Mikoto com um sorriso terno no rosto – Berserker é como são chamados caçadores que amam aquilo que fazem, ou seja, amam matar demônios e dependendo da força do oponente, eles perdem o senso comum e só querem matar o adversário. Demônios temem Berserkers mais do que tudo. Mas os Berserkers temem "Olhos" mais do que tudo, é até engraçado.

- Olhos? – indagou Haruka – é um tipo de caçador que pode ver tudo não é?

- Isso mesmo. Sabia que você iria saber a resposta! Olhos podem ver tudo, isso inclui o futuro. Eles podem usar o passado e o futuro contra os Berserkers, além de serem capazes de acalmá-los da fúria assassina em que entram. "

Sentou-se na cama. Fúria assassina. Achava impossível Natsuki entrar em fúria assassina, simplesmente não conseguia ver a professora assim... Ainda era um mistério o que sentia pela caçadora. Às vezes sentia uma quase adoração, outras a desprezava.

Toques na porta.

- Fujino-san. Aqui é Yafusa! Já está pronta?

- Pode entrar, Yafusa-san! Estou terminando. – se levantou e olhou para a mochila.

- Isso é o suficiente. – disse o demônio. – A ida é cansativa, mas a volta é bem tranqüila. – ele sorriu.

Um sorriso calmo e honesto. Ela invejava tal sorriso. Um que nunca cruzaria sua face.

- Aonde exatamente nós vamos? E por que você não vai?

Yafusa suspirou.

- Preciso ficar aqui para proteger a escola, além do mais... Não me sinto confortável lá... Mas não se preocupe, é um lugar incrível e Natsuki não vai deixar nada te acontecer.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. Olhar Yafusa era muito parecido com olhar Natsuki, mas era diferente ao mesmo tempo. O demônio emanava gentileza e a caçadora emanava segurança, mas ainda sim, algo dele lembrava ela.

- Posso fazer uma pergunta pessoal, Yafusa-san? – não sabia se devia perguntar, mas era uma curiosidade que nutria por um tempo.

- Claro!

- Você e Natsuki-san são mesmo casados?

- Bem... – ele riu. Se fosse levar em consideração que as almas dos dois estavam entrelaçadas, então poderia chamar isso de casamento – De certa forma...

- Entendo...

- Mas não dá forma que você pensa. É complicado.

- Tudo nesse novo mundo é complicado. – comentou com um sorriso.

- Realmente. – ele sorriu de volta.

Sabia que a garota guardava muito mais que os olhos podiam ver. Uma magoa muito grande. Isso o assustava por que magoa e ódio são sentimentos que mais atraem e agradam a demônios, em especial Abigail...

- "Talvez..." – seus olhos se arregalaram de surpresa pela final realização. – "Por isso ela quer levar Fujino-san..." – ele sorriu. Mais uma vez Natsuki o surpreendera. Realmente havia algo entre elas, só que nenhuma percebeu ainda.

Shizuru pegou a mochila e saiu do quarto com Yafusa. O sorriso e olhar confiante dele, como se ele tivesse descoberto algo que ela não sabia, a incomodava. Muito.

- Mikoto, Haruka e Mai estão com Natsuki. – informou Yafusa.

- Imagino que Mikoto ainda queira ir. – ela comentou rindo. Ainda se lembrava da discussão das duas.

- Sim, quer muito.

Os dois dividiram as risadas.

- Está com medo por saber que Natsuki é Berserker?

Shizuru o olhou surpresa. Na verdade não estava com medo, estava fascinada e queria aprender mais, mas medo... Não.

- Por que acha isso?

Ele a olhou surpreso.

- Todos ficam.

- Eu não.

Ele parou de andar. Será que ela ainda não compreendia o que um Berserker era e o perigo que representava?

- O que foi? – ela perguntou um pouco preocupada.

Ou talvez soubesse.

- Nada. Vamos indo. Natsuki já vai partir.

Mesmo achando estranho, Shizuru continuou andando.

- "O que será que o futuro nos aguarda? Em especial, essas duas."

**To be...**

**Agoraaaaaaaa, a coisa flue x}~**


	8. Viagem II

O ronco do motor da Ducati ecoava pela estrada deserta. O sol se punha e o céu avermelhado ia pouco a pouco sendo substituído pelo céu azul-escuro estrelado.

Shizuru se segurava firmemente na cintura de Natsuki, a apertando tanto que a caçadora às vezes achava que iria ser esmagada, mas não a culpava, a aluna tinha dito que nunca andara num moto e que achava o automóvel falso e perigoso, entretanto, mesmo com medo, ali estava ela.

- Estamos quase lá... – disse para Shizuru que assentiu.

Infelizmente, pequena parte do caminho era feita por moto, outra parte maior seria a pé, a parte mais perigosa. Felizmente Shizuru era muito boa em sobrevivência, então esperava que a aluna não se assustasse muito com o que aconteceria dali para frente.

Já Shizuru aproveitou esse tempo silencioso para pensar um pouco sobre tudo. Dias trás era somente uma adolescente normal, uma Otome normal, mas agora ela estava com sua professora que também era uma caçadora atrás de uma pessoa que as ajudaria contra o Soul Eater... Pensara muito também sobre o que sentia em relação a Natsuki, sentia-se bem e segura com a professora, gostava da companhia da mesma e adorava quando era o único foco de atenção dela, mas mesmo assim, ainda a invejava...

A moto parou. Shizuru olhou ao redor e tirou o capacete. Natsuki fez o mesmo.

Estavam paradas num desfiladeiro. Abaixo delas estava um bosque que já não pertencia a WindBloom e cujo comprimento se perdia de vista.

- Onde estamos, Natsuki ? – perguntou Shizuru desmontando da moto e olhando ao redor.

- Agora é a parte mais difícil do trajeto. Esse é o chamado Bosque dos Perdidos. Dizem que é por aqui que passam todas as almas e as que não merecem cruzar esse mundo são aprisionadas nesse bosque. Como prisioneiras.

-E teremos que passar por aqui? – perguntou escondendo seu nervosismo.

- Sim, o lugar aonde nós iremos fica entre o mundo dos mortos e o nosso, então esse é o lugar perfeito. – pegou a própria mochila e colocou nas costas. O estojo de guitarra dependurado em seu ombro.

Shizuru suspirou e consertou a mochila em suas costas.

- No caminho vou te explicar mais coisas também. Sobre quem nós iremos ver e sobre Miyu também.

Shizuru assentiu. Toda essa aventura a animando, a fazendo se sentir viva, pouco a pouco estava vendo que adoraria fazer parte do mundo louco, perigoso, vivo e _livre_.

- Não podemos ir voando? Eu posso te levar... – tinha recebido autorização de Yuna para usar seu GEM, embora o GEM não fosse tão forte.

- Não iria adiantar. Temos que ir por terra. Se voarmos nunca acharemos. Ative seu GEM, temos que descer daqui primeiro.

- Então... Pode vir. – fechou os olhos e fez um biquinho com os lábios. Queria provocar a professora.

- O que você está fazendo, FUJINO? – Natsuki estava vermelha. – "Ela espere que eu a beije?" – se perguntou gritando em sua mente.

Shizuru abriu os olhos, se fingindo de confusa.

- Mas Natsuki, o único jeito de ativar o GEM é com um beijo.

Shizuru teve que usar todas as suas forças para reprimir a risada com a expressão no rosto de Natsuki.

- Mas! – ela começou a mexer os braços e as pernas falando coisas desconexas enquanto seu rosto ficava cada vez mais vermelho.

Natsuki parou quando ouviu risos. Respirava pesadamente e fuzilava a aluna com os olhos que ria a ponto de lágrimas saírem.

- Você acha isso engraçado, Fujino? – perguntou entre dentes.

- Sim – conseguiu responder entre os risos – Engraçado e completamente adorável. – e uma nova onda de risos a envolveu.

A caçadora estava muito vermelha. E irritada.

- Se já acabou de me torturar, podemos ir? Antes que eu te jogue desse desfiladeiro.

- Desculpe. – riu – Mas é que eu realmente preciso de sua ajuda. – tocou no GEM. – Não menti quando disse que precisava de um beijo, só que é no GEM.

Natsuki a olhou desconfiada.

- Prometo.

A caçadora suspirou e se aproximou.

- Se for mais uma brincadeira...

- Não é. – Shizuru sorriu. Estava de um bom humor estranho.

Natsuki sentia seu rosto quente, enquanto se aproximava, entretanto parou de se aproximar quando ambos os olhares de prenderam.

Ambas coraram e desviaram seus olhares.

-" Só faça isso logo!" – pensou e se aproximou mais do GEM, encostando seus lábios levemente.

Shizuru sentiu seu coração bater muito rápido. Isso era ridículo! Nem mesmo quando Ahn ativava seu GEM ela se sentira assim, e Ahn não se limitava a beijar somente o aparelho, então por que seu coração batia rápido e seu rosto corava?

- Pronto! – declarou Natsuki orgulhosa. – Vamos indo!

Shizuru desviou seu rosto e respirou fundo, seria tudo mais fácil se seu coração não disparasse tanto!

- Tudo bem, Shizuru?

Virou-se para a professora, sorriu e assentiu.

Natsuki saltou do desfiladeiro e Shizuru foi logo atrás com seu robe ativo, ambas pousaram com segurança dentro da espessa floresta.

- Devo ficar com o robe ativo? – Não se sentia segura. Sentia calafrios percorrendo seu corpo e seus instintos estavam gritando para ela sair daquele lugar o mais rápido possível.

- Se você desativar, eu vou ter que ativá-lo de novo?

- Não...

- Então, pode desativar...

- Tem certeza?

Natsuki ajeitou a mochila e pegou a mão de Shizuru, apertando-a. Virou seu rosto,

- Olha, Shizuru, eu preciso que você confie em mim. Sei que é vergonhoso, como eu sei disso! Mas não tire sua mão da minha, se você se perder nesse lugar, não posso garantir que eu te encontre. E isso eu não quero.

Shizuru assentiu e retribuiu o aperto. Natsuki, então, sorriu e ambas adentraram a floresta.

As árvores se erguiam até onde os olhos não acompanhavam, as folhas eram grandes e espaçosas impedindo que qualquer luz entrasse no bosque.

Shizuru não via quase nada e só continuava andando por que Natsuki a guiava pela noite.

- Não é melhor pararmos? Eu já não consigo ver nada...

- É melhor pararmos sim, mas antes temos que encontrar um lugar seguro.

Natsuki estava aliviada por estar tão escuro. Isso impedia que Shizuru se deparasse com a quantidade de criaturas que os rodeavam, só esperando o momento certo para atacar. Sentia o cheiro deles as rodeando.

O que mais a irritava era que por alguma razão, assim como os Soul Eaters, eles queriam Shizuru. Conseguia sentir o desejo de sangue que emanava e seus sussurros desejosos.

- Shizuru...

A otome sabia que tinha algo errado. Todo o seu corpo estava em alerta como se ele soubesse de algo que estava acontecendo, antes de sua mente saber. Estava arrepiada e calafrios percorriam todo o seu corpo, mas mesmo assim, quando olhava ao redor, não via nada, exceto escuridão.

- Natsuki?

- Ative seu robe. – foi um sussurro.

Shizuru assentiu.

- Tem algo ao nosso redor, certo?

- Exato. Algo não, "algos". Mas vai dar tudo certo, são fracotes.

- Como vamos lutar sendo que não vemos nada?

- Vamos ter que dar um jeito.

Shizuru sorriu com a resposta vaga. Natsuki não parecia preocupada, então não tinha razões para ela ficar.

- Eu vou usar Duran. Ficará iluminado por pouco tempo, acha que tem tempo o suficiente para bater em alguns?

- Ara, eu não sou a melhor aluna de Fuuka por nada, Natsuki.

- Velocidade é tudo, Fujino. – mesmo com certo receio, soltou da mão da aluna e tirou Duran do coldre. – No três!

Shziuru materializou sua naginata e esperou.

- Três! – e atirou.

A floresta ficou iluminada por uma luz azul-prateada por poucos segundos, mas foi o suficiente para Shizuru identificar a posição de algumas das criaturas. Eram tipos de lobos misturados com hienas, uma criatura feia e personalidade nada gentil.

Avançou com a naginata e com poucos golpes cortava as criaturas facilmente, tudo o que ouvia eram os gritos de dor, já que a escuridão voltou a reinar na floresta. Depois de cortar mais um dos bichos, Shizuru parou. Agora só ouvia sua própria respiração.

- Natsuki?

Nenhuma resposta.

Engoliu seco. Será que na luta, elas tinham se afastado? Ou será que Natsuki, de alguma forma, se feriu e não conseguia respondê-la.

- Natsuki? – chamou novamente, dessa vez mais alto.

Estava sendo rodeada por alguma outra coisa e não parecia ser tão fraco quanto as criaturas que ela acabara de derrotar.

Algo agarrou seu braço e ela fechou os olhos de susto suprimindo um grito, mas logo os abriu novamente.

- O quê?

A floresta e a escuridão sumiram. Agora ela estava numa aldeia. Uma velha aldeia com casas simples e muitos aldeões trabalhadores voltando dos campos de agricultura. Só tinha visto coisas assim em livros e filmes...

- Por favor, não! – ouviu o grito de uma mulher.

Virou-se para a origem do som e viu uma mulher segurando um bebê loiro e com uma criança de aparentes 10 anos sendo cercadas por homens com espadas.

- Ora, ora. Saeko, como é bom te ver por aqui novamente. WindBloom era muito para sua pobre cabecinha?

Os homens riram e Shizuru sentiu uma grande raiva a possuir, iria até os homens lhes ensinar uma boa lição, mas seu corpo parecia preso ao chão e ela só podia olhar, impotente.

- Por favor, só nos deixem em paz. Não queremos problemas. Eu e as minhas filhas iremos embora o mais rápido possível...

- Não podemos deixar tais aberrações soltas.

Nisso, um dos homens agarrou a criança de 10 anos que começou a gritar e a espernear. Para calá-la, o homem cobriu a boca dela com as mãos, porem a soltou gritando de dor, ela o mordera.

A criança não correu com medo, mas encarou o chefe da quadrilha com raiva. Seus pequenos olhos verdes faiscavam enquanto o olhava, parecia querer gravar o rosto do homem...

- Natsuki! – gritou a mulher e a puxou para si, a abraçando.

- Natsuki? – repetiu Shizuru.

A garota parecia sim com Natsuki! Uma versão menor, mas era a caçadora sim, com certeza!

- Shizuru! – ouviu um grito e tudo aquilo: a aldeia, a mulher com as crianças, os homens armados, tudo sumiu.

Ela estava de volta a floresta escura e a encarando com preocupação estava a caçadora.

- Você está bem?

- Natsuki? O que houve?

- O que houve? Estou te sacudindo e te chamando por mais de meia hora! Eu que te pergunto o que houve!

- Eu... Eu não sei. Mas eu não estava aqui agora a pouco...

- huh? – a olhou com o rosto confuso.

– Eu estava em uma aldeia antiga e tinha... uns homens atacando uma mulher com duas crianças... Uma delas era muito parecida com você, Natsuki.

A caçadora a soltou imediatamente. O rosto sério e tenso.

- Vamos indo. – desconversou. – Há uma clareira aqui perto, às margens de um rio, vamos passar a noite lá.

Dando as mãos novamente, recomeçaram a andar.

- Natsuki, o que houve comigo?

A caçadora pareceu não ouvir e quando a aluna iria perguntar novamente, Natsuki parou.

- De alguma forma, você conseguiu ver o meu passado. – e recomeçou a andar.

- Passado... – sussurrou. Tinha imaginado tal possibilidade. – O que houve com sua mãe?

- Ela morreu.

Shizuru temia tal resposta. Pelo que lembrava a mulher não estava saudável, seu rosto estava machucado e suas roupas com vários rasgos.

- E a minha irmã desapareceu. Ela era o bebê nos braços da minha mãe.

A aluna não disse nada. Não sabia o que falar nessa situação, por fim, sussurrou:

- Sinto muito...

A caçadora não disse nada, só balançou a cabeça indicando que tinha ouvido.

Shizuru sentiu remorso por já tê-la odiado... Natsuki não era livre como pensara, a lembrança da mãe assassinada e da irmã desaparecida a prendiam num mundo que a aluna sequer conhecia.

O caminho até a clareira foi silencioso e desconfortável.

- Como foi que eu fui capaz de ver seu passado?

- Não sei... Sinceramente, não sei, mas vou descobrir.

Assim que chegaram na clareira, acenderam uma fogueira com alguns galhos e cobriram o chão com mantas. Natsuki disse que barracas não seria a melhor idéia, pois isso a limitaria a perceber um ataque.

- Você deve estar com fome. Coma algo. – ambas tinham trago alguns mantimentos, suficiente para mantê-las por alguns dias. – Quando essa comida acabar,devemos já estar na metade do caminho, será mais fácil pescar.

- E creio que mais perigoso também.

Comeram em silêncio alguns pães e água, o resto era frívolo e não as sustentaria por muito tempo.

- Logo mais a frente teremos frutas e alguns vegetais. Sabe fazer sopa?

Shizuru assentiu.

- Ótimo, por que eu não sei. Yafusa é o que cozinha.

Shizuru riu.

- Você não é do tipo doméstica.

- Nem você, Fujino. Devia repensar isso de Otome.

Shizuru permaneceu em silêncio por um tempo;

- Eu gosto de ser Otome, mas tenho um dever a cumprir.

- Isso é besteira. Dever, humpf... É desculpa. Você só tem um dever a cumprir, Fujino e é com você mesmo. É sua vida.

- Não sou tão livre como você, Natsuki.

- E quem te disse que eu sou livre? Tenho tantas algemas que às vezes fica difícil andar, mas não é por isso que faço aquilo que não quero.

- Eu não quero desapontar os meus pais.

- Quem está desapontando quem? Eles por te forçaram a casar ou você por querer viver a sua vida? Esse é o problema de WindBloom, vocês são tão conservadores, tão... idiotas! Mas, tudo bem, eu vou te ensinar.

Shizuru a olhou confusa.

- Eu vou te ensinar a quebrar as suas correntes. Não vou te deixar casar com qualquer idiota.

A Otome sentiu seu coração acelerar. Ninguém havia falado tal coisa com ela antes, ainda mais dessa forma. Natsuki disse que a protegeria do destino que seus pais impunham, mas como?

- Natsuki...

- Isso mesmo. Doa a quem doer.

Sorriu. Como nunca sorrira antes. Estava feliz e o sorriso refletia tudo aquilo que sentia.

- Nhaw, devia sorrir mais vezes desse jeito.

- Que jeito?

- Verdadeiramente. Não aquele sorriso falso que você normalmente ornamenta.

Ambas ficaram em silêncio. Natsuki tinha tomado essa decisão quando decidira levar Shizuru com ela, iria libertar a menina, iria fazê-la feliz.

- Estou com sono. – disse Shizuru se levantando.

A caçadora não respondeu.

Shizuru deitou-se na manta e se cobriu.

- Obrigada. – sussurrou.

Natsuki ouviu e sorriu. Olhou para o céu escuro.

- Não sei o que vai acontecer agora, mas seja o que for, espero que seja divertido. – deu um sorriso maroto.

Estava doida para lutar. Rebellion estava até ficando enferrujada, seu instinto Berserker estava gritando por alguma ação.


	9. Viagem III

Os estranhos barulhos de animas preenchiam a manhã no Bosque dos Perdidos. Poucos raios de sol passavam pelas folhas das imensas árvores, mal dando a impressão de que era dia, mas diferente da noite anterior era possível ver com maior claridade.

Shizuru acordou enquanto Natsuki apagava a fogueira.

- Bom dia.- disse Natsuki sorrindo.

- Bom dia.- respondeu ainda sonolenta, mas retribuiu o sorriso.

Fora uma noite tensa. Qualquer barulhinho e ela acordava, inquieta. Aquele lugar era sem dúvida desconfortável. Sentira muita falta da sua cama confortável em Fuuka, mas agora, abrindo os olhos e tendo como primeira vista do dia a caçadora, já estava superando tal saudade.

- Dormiu bem? – perguntou Natsuki já imaginando a resposta.

- Não, cochilei somente. Espero que as próximas noites sejam melhores.

Natsuki deu uma pequena risada e pegou a mochila retirando o desjejum.

- Não seja tão otimista, Fujino.

A aluna sorriu. Tinha imaginado isso. Levantou-se e olhou ao redor.

- Pelo menos agora eu consigo ver direito. – comentou não esperando resposta.

Natsuki assentiu.

- As coisas vão ficar mais complicadas à medida que avançamos. Você vai começar a ver coisas que deixariam a maioria das pessoas doidas, literalmente. Já tive clientes que enlouqueceram depois de ver alguns demônios.

A aluna a olhava seriamente. Seus lábios se apertados numa linha reta, sem o sorriso que sempre ornamentava; seus olhos vermelhos faiscavam e encaravam Natsuki quase não piscando.

- Mas você não estaria comigo se eu achasse que você não pudesse encarar o que vai acontecer agora em diante.

Shizuru respirou fundo e um sorriso cruzou sua face.

- Então, quem iremos ver?

* * *

Comeram mais pão e água. Shizuru, não acostumada a uma comida tão pobre, se sentia desconfortável, mas não reclamava, afinal o que comiam a satisfaziam e por enquanto era o suficiente.

A floresta se estendia, cada árvore, cada pedra, cada arbusto, cada folha eram iguais. Como se estivessem andando em circulo! Que terrível era aquela sensação de não saber onde estava e para onde ia. Shizuru imaginou que um perdido no deserto deveria se sentir pior, areia por toda parte, tudo igual, sem saber por onde ir ou o que fazer, na floresta se tinha árvore e sombra, mas no deserto só tinha-se sol.

- Nós vamos ver uma grande e antiga amiga minha. –disse Natsuki do nada. Seria melhor ficar falando com a jovem aluna, impedir que a mente dela divagasse muito e os espíritos que as espreitavam se aproveitassem disso. Quando vinha com Yafusa ambos conversavam o tempo todo, jogavam muitos jogos, ficar calado e pensando era a pior coisa nesse lugar.

- Sim, eu lembro a discussão entre você e Mikoto. Que tipo de amiga ela é?

- Como eu falo isso? – ela pensou – Muito sábia. Esse é o melhor adjetivo para descrevê-la, extremamente sábia. Ela é também muitíssimo poderosa. Suas habilidades ultrapassam dimensões; demônios, anjos, caçadores, caídos, todos a temem igualmente.

- Como ela poderá nos ajudar? Irá lutar?

- Não, ela não interfere em nada que acontece, em nenhum mundo. Sua sabedoria só serve para contribuir para a tomada certa de decisões. Seus maiores poderes são de divinação e de realizar desejos.

- Desejos?

- Sim, qualquer desejo, mas você tem que ter algo de igual valor para pagá-la.

- Foi isso que Yafusa disse com "lembre-se do preço"?

- Aham, ele se preocupa demais e você tem uma bela memória.

Shizuru deu um sorriso orgulhoso.

- Então, você irá pedir a ela que a ajude com os Soul Eater?

- Não. Irei pedir outra coisa.

- Posso saber o que é?

- Não.

- Por que não? – disse fazendo um biquinho com os lábios.

- Por que eu ainda não sei.

- Como não? – indagou confusa.

- Nhaw, não gosto de ficar planejando tudo certinho, me irrita. Eu decido quando chegar lá.

-Você é impulsiva.

- Isso é ruim?

- Depende. – riu.

As mãos ainda estavam fortemente enlaçadas e ambas não conseguiam evitar o calor confortável que sentiam.

- Como se chama essa amiga? – perguntou Shizuru olhando ao redor.

- Não posso te falar. Dizer o nome dela aqui é atrair espíritos, mais espíritos. – disse com certo nojo.

Ambas se calaram. Natsuki se xingava que conversar, mas nunca fora aquela que iniciara a conversa, era sempre Yafusa.

- "Eu sou um desastre social."- pensou com um suspiro.

Houve um uivo. Natsuki parou abruptamente. Retirou ambas as armas dos coldres, a prateada e a dourada, ficando em posição de luta e olhava ao redor desconfiada. Shizuru ativou o robe e, assim como Natsuki, esperava um ataque.

- Um demônio? – indagou a aluna.

- Não, algo mais nojento que um. – olhou ao redor – Saia daí! Eu sinto seu fedor, maldito!

Uma rajada de vento envolveu as duas.

Shizuru fechou os olhos por reflexo e logo em seguida ouviu o seu nome ser gritado desesperadamente.

De repente a rajada parou. Shizuru, hesitante, abriu os olhos e surpresa se viu na mesma aldeia que visitara no dia anterior. O bosque sumira, Natsuki sumira.

- Eu voltei para o passado da Natsuki novamente. – murmurou. – Por quê?

Olhou ao redor: a lua brilhava no céu, só algumas velas estavam acessas e não havia pessoas na rua. Ouvia o relincho de alguns cavalos e o canto de pássaros, ouvia também o sussurro das pessoas nas casas, alguns risos, alguns sermões, algumas conversas, nada demais.

Assim como antes, ela estava sem o robe. O GEM não ativava. Ela não fazia idéia do porquê. Ela só queria encontrar Natsuki.

- Natsuki! – ouviu gritos.

Virou-se rapidamente para a origem do grito.

- CALA A BOCA, VELHOTE! –gritou a criança.

A pequena Natsuki corria com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e um homem mais velho estava atrás dela.

Seu coração apertou, mas assim como antes ela não podia se mexer. Só observou com raiva e tristeza quando o homem alcançou Natsuki.

- Você não pode voltar.

- Mas Alyssa! Ela não pode ficar sozinha! -as lágrimas caiam furiosamente pelo seu rosto sujo.

O homem a abraçou. Shizuru sentiu o ciúme subindo por suas veias, borbulhando, ela queria ter sido a pessoa a consolar Natsuki.

- Você não pode voltar, Na-chan. Eles estão atrás de você, eles querem te matar.

- Mas! – se debatia com raiva.

- Alyssa vai ficar bem! – ele tentava controlá-la – Ela está numa família boa que irá cuidar dela! Alyssa nunca precisará passar por isso de novo, eu juro.

- Por que eu não posso ficar com ela?

- Por que você foi feita para ser muito mais. – ele dizia com os olhos brilhando – Ela será uma grande sacerdotisa! As Irmãs da Vida irão cuidar dela com amor e paciência, mas você! Você, Natsuki, foi feita para ser uma caçadora! Seu dom não é cuidar, é destruir. Seu destino é livrar o mundo dos demônios. Você vê? Seu poder? Seu dom? Seu destino? Nós somos iguais. Somos Berserkers. Lutar e matar é o que amamos, mais do que amaremos qualquer coisa ou qualquer um.

- Eu quero a minha mãe. – reclamou a criança chorando.

Tanto Shizuru quanto o homem deram um sorriso terno, mas somente ele podia abraçá-la.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. –ele a levantou. – Vai ficar tudo bem.

Ele se virou e saiu andando. Natsuki ainda chorando nos suas braços.

Shizuru fechou os olhos, respirando fundo. Essa cena deveria ser logo depois da morte da mãe, quando o caçador mais experiente a estava levando para a escola de caçadores, mas tinha um grande detalhe que ela não entendia: Natsuki disse que sua irmã tinha desaparecido, mas o homem deixou claro que ela estava com as Irmãs da Vida, sejam elas quem forem.

Abriu os olhos com maior calma, mas diferente da vez anterior, ela não estava de volta " a realidade". Dessa vez ela estava numa antiga casa japonesa em chamas, milhares de demônios lutavam com milhares de caçadores. Era uma guerra!

Agitada começou a olhar ao redor.

- Natsuki! – gritou mesmo sabendo que ela não a ouviria.

Deu um passo para trás quando um demônio caiu em sua direção e percebendo que conseguia se mexer, começou a correr. Precisava achar Natsuki e entender o porquê daquilo tudo.

Muitos caçadores jaziam mortos aos pedaços no chão, muitos demônios estavam degolados, tinha tanto sangue que não se via o chão, só vermelho.

- Natsuki! – gritou de novo.

- Natsuki! – ouviu logo depois do seu próprio grito.

Era Yafusa que corria desesperado. Ele estava todo machucado, sangue banhava todo o seu corpo, do rosto às pernas, suas roupas estavam rasgadas e aos pedaços.

Ela o seguiu até ver o porquê do desespero de Yafusa: Sua professora estava contra uma árvore, seu ombro tinha sido perfurado pelas garras de um demônio grande e negro que a pressionava arrancando gritos de dor e se deliciando com o sangue que espirrava.

- Está se divertindo, Caçadora? – indagou a criatura rindo. – Eu estou.

- Mal...dito. – ela conseguiu falar com dificuldade. Um filete de sangue escorria de sua boca. – Eu... Vou te... Matar.

- Você fala demais para alguém quase morta.

Yafusa correu até os dois. Preparado para socar, arranhar, morder, qualquer coisa para libertar Natsuki, mas ele nem sequer se aproximou do demônio e foi atirado longe, mal conseguindo se levantar para evitar os outros demônios.

Shizuru ficou parada. Aquela cena ficaria gravada em sua mente para sempre. Lágrimas começaram a descer pelo seu rosto, enquanto sua boca, parecendo se mexer por vontade própria, começava a gritar por Natsuki, sem parar.

A caçadora parecia estar perdendo a consciência. Não era novidade a julgar pela quantidade de sangue que perdera.

- Abigail. – sussurrou, tentando se agarrar a alguma consciência.

- Adeus, Natsuki. – ele levantou o outro braço, as garras afiadas perfurariam o coração da caçadora e a única capaz de detê-lo morreria.

Natsuki sabia que iria morrer. Não era idiota o suficiente para achar que alguém a salvaria, todos estavam morrendo, até Yafusa, seu fiel amigo, morreria pouco depois dela. Fechou os olhos e esperou o golpe final.

- NATSUKI!

Abriu os olhos abruptamente.

- NATSUKI, VOCÊ NÃO PODE MORRER.

O rosto de Abigail se contorceu. Como ela se recuperou tão rápido?

- Você não pode...

- "Que diabos eu estou fazendo?" – gritou em sua mente.

Com um poderoso chute Natsuki mandou Abigail voando. Ela estava, de fato, fraca, mas ele estava distraído e isso era muito pior.

Não sabia como nem porquê, mas suas forças estavam renovadas. Sentia como se pudesse fazer qualquer coisa! Sem hesitar foi direto para Abigail, iria matá-lo dessa vez!

Shizuru se sentia aliviada. Respirava como se o mundo tivesse sido tirado de seus ombros. Ajoelhou-se e voltou seu olhar para Natsuki.

- Estou cansando disso... – sussurrou.

Novamente tinha mudado de lugar. Não estava mais no campo de batalha, nem na aldeia, dessa vez o local era na beirada de um lago. Um belo bosque a cercava e alguns animais silvestres estavam ao redor. Aonde estava agora?

- O que você quer de mim? – sussurrou com raiva.

Sentiu uma mão tocando em seu ombro e se virou rapidamente pronta para atacar.

- Calma! – disse a mulher estendendo os braços.

Era uma mulher muito bonita. Longos cabelos preto-azulados, olhos verdes-esmeraldas e um sorriso gentil. Ela era a imagem mais velha de Natsuki.

- Calma. Desculpe por fazê-la passar por tudo isso.

- Você é a mãe da Natsuki. – afirmou saindo da posição de luta.

A mulher sorriu.

- Kuga Saeko. Muito prazer. – disse fazendo uma reverência.

Shizuru não soube o porquê, mas ficou estranhamente nervosa.

- Fujino Shizuru. O prazer é todo meu. –disse também se reverenciando.

- Shizuru-chan, desculpe-me por tudo isso.

- Por que fez isso?

Saeko sorriu.

- Se eu tentasse alcançar Natsuki, ela me expulsaria sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Ela não gosta de espíritos. – comentou Shizuru se lembrando do rosto de nojo que Natsuki fez.

- Não, os detesta. Desde criança.

As duas sorriram.

- Por que me trouxe aqui? – perguntou Shizuru se sentando na beirada do lago ao lado de Saeko, que também se sentava.

- Eu estou presa aqui. – disse olhando para o lago.

- No Bosque? Por quê?

- É uma longa história.

- Bom, você me trouxe aqui para isso, não é?

- Na verdade não. Permanecer aqui foi minha opção.

Shizuru a olhou surpresa. Por que alguém iria querer permanecer no Bosque dos Perdidos?

Saeko a olhou com compreensão.

- Eu te trouxe aqui, Shizuru-chan, para que você pudesse ajudar a minha filha. Veja, eu não sou o único espírito aqui e como lhe disse se eu tentasse me aproximar de Natsuki, ela me atacaria, exatamente como está lutando contra os espíritos que querem machucá-la.

- Ela está perigo? – perguntou se agitando. – Eu tenho que ir ajudá-la.

- Se você for agora, não poderá ajudar. – disse Saeko segurando o braço de Shizuru, impedindo a otome de sair do lugar.

- Como eu posso ajudar?

- Me escutando.

Shizuru suspirou e se acalmou. Saeko soltou o braço de Shizuru e ambas começaram a olhar para o lago.

- Eu era uma cientista. Meus trabalhos eram voltados para o sobrenatural, eu sabia da existência de demônios, anjos, espíritos, caçadores, enfim, tudo com ligações fora do comum. Meus trabalhos me levaram a conhecer o pai de Natsuki.

Saeko parou de falar e respirou fundo. Shizuru ficou em silêncio, só esperando.

- Ele era um poderoso demônio. – Saeko sorriu quando Shizuru arregalou os olhos, surpresa. – Poderoso, temido, cruel, mas... – ela deu um sorriso – lindo e extremamente charmoso. Ficamos casados durante três anos, no terceiro ano ele foi morto por Abigail. Ele estava fraco, não comia há anos, tudo para garantir que eu e Natsuki ficássemos seguras dele. Eu e ela fugimos, vivíamos como nômades até que eu conheci Richard Searss, meu segundo marido.

- Searss? – indagou Shizuru. A mais famosa e mais rica família de WindBloom?

- Sim. – ela sorriu- Nós ficamos juntos por mais tempo. Até que nossas filhas começaram a despertar seus poderes. Natsuki é metade demônio, mas pior ainda, ela é uma Berseker. Agora não é um problema tão grande, mas tente fazer com que uma criança de nove anos aprenda a controlar suas emoções para não sair matando tudo que se mova.

- Um adulto mal consegue fazer isso, imagine uma criança...

Saeko sorriu.

- Você entende, mas Richard não. Minha segunda filha se chama Alyssa, ela é uma garotinha maravilhosa, mas ela e Natsuki são completamente opostas e não digo isso por causa da personalidade. Natsuki é feita para matar, destruir, ela expulsa e amedronta espíritos; Alyssa é feita para curar, construir, ela atrai e cura espíritos. Você vê a imensa diferença?

Shizuru assentiu.

- Eu tive a sorte de dar a luz a duas garotas imensamente especiais, mas Richard não entendia, achava que ambas eram aberrações e nos mandou embora. Na época, Natsuki tinha dez anos e Alyssa, apenas um ano. Foi muito difícil.

- Foi quando você estava naquela aldeia?

- Eu não os culpo. Estavam com medo. Minhas meninas eram crianças, elas não conseguiam controlar seus poderes. As pessoas temem aquilo que não conhecem.

Houve um tempo de silêncio e Saeko continuou.

- Eu te disse isso por que realmente fui obrigada a tal. O espírito que está atrás de Natsuki... Sabe de tudo isso. E eu vou depender de você para ajudá-la.

- Qualquer coisa.

* * *

Natsuki não acreditava naquilo. Só podia ser um pesadelo! Atirava com tudo que tinha para afastar aqueles malditos demônios.

De alguma forma tinha voltado ao passado. Quando lutara ao lado de Miyu e _aquilo _acontecera. Só de pensar que teria que passar por tudo aquilo de novo... Sentia sua cabeça começando a doer. E o pior: Shizuru tinha desaparecido.

- Shizuru! – gritou, mas só conseguiu atrair a atenção de mais demônios.

- Não tenho escolha. – retirou o revólver dourado. – Durandal!

- PARE!

Virou-se para a origem do grito. Surpresa, balbuciou.

- Alyssa?

A garota sorriu. Os cabelos dourados balançando com o vento, os olhos perfeitamente azuis estavam encharcados de água, a túnica branca estava suja, rasgada e manchada de vermelho.

- Natsuki! – exclamou Alyssa correndo para a irmã.

Ambas se abraçaram. Os demônios ao redor pareceram sumir e tudo que restou foram escombros.

- Alyssa! Como você está? Está machucada? – perguntou se afastando e olhando a irmã.

- Não, estou bem. Miyu me protegeu. – respondeu a menina sorrindo.

Mal falara e Miyu Gleer apareceu atrás de Alyssa.

- Natsuki.

- Miyu.

Miyu sorriu e Natsuki teve certeza de que voltara no tempo. A loira se virou e sorriu para Miyu. A caçadora sempre soube que aquele sorriso era especial, Alyssa tinha um sorriso diferente para ambas e Natsuki sabia que o sorriso para Miyu era muito mais do que para uma simples amiga.

- Vamos indo. Abigail está perto. – disse Miyu.

- Alyssa, não é melhor nos esperar aqui? – disse Natsuki. Essas foram as exatas palavras que dissera naquele dia anos atrás.

- Não. – respondeu Alyssa séria – Lembre-se da profecia, irmã. Só você, eu e Miyu podemos impedir Abigail.

Miyu assentiu.

- Certo. – respondeu hesitante. Ela sabia o que aconteceria de agora em diante, como e o porquê falhariam.

Olhou ao redor. Precisava achar Shizuru, mas se agisse de forma diferente agora era possível que o futuro se alterasse e Abigail vencesse.

Miyu escondeu Alyssa atrás dela e seu braço se transformou numa espada.

- Tem alguém vindo.

A otome apareceu da floresta e abriu um grande sorriso quando percebeu Natsuki.

- Ela está comigo! – exclamou Natsuki para Miyu.

A otome pousou e desativou o GEM. Ambas se abraçaram.

- Que bom que você está bem! –exclamou a caçadora aliviada. – Sua tia iria me matar.

- Ara, só estava preocupada comigo por causa da minha tia? – perguntou fingindo tristeza.

- NÃO! Eu estava muito preocupada mesmo! Onde estava?

Shizuru sorriu triunfante.

- Natsuki, isso aqui é tudo ilusão de um espírito. Ele nos prendeu nesse lugar para te matar.

-Ele espera que eu tente mudar os acontecimentos, não é?

Shizuru assentiu.

- Sabia disso?

- Eu imaginei. –olhou para onde Alyssa e Miyu estavam. – Mas eu não sou tão idiota. Tudo que aconteceu tinha que acontecer, se fosse de outra forma... Eu não quero nem pensar no que iria acontecer com o mundo.

- Isso é interessante. A maioria das pessoas iria tentar mudar um acontecimento trágico.

Natsuki a olhou séria.

- Eu adoraria mudar, mas o que aconteceu foi fruto da minha escolha e de Alyssa. Eu não vou mudar os acontecimentos. –

- Natsuki, temos que ir. – disse Alyssa.

- Você fica aqui. Eu já volto.

Shizuru suspirou e assentiu. Se ela fosse, os acontecimentos seriam modificados e isso ela não permitiria.

* * *

Tudo ocorreu como anos atrás. Por mais que quisesse, ela não poderia mudar nada. Era assim que deveria ser.

- ALYSSA! – gritou Miyu enquanto a sacerdotisa desaparecia.

A garota sorriu.

- Obrigada, Miyu. –se voltou para Natsuki – Obrigada por respeitar minhas decisões.

Natsuki assentiu segurando as lágrimas e Alyssa desapareceu.

- NÃO. –gritou Miyu mais uma vez. – Isso não deveria ter acontecido! – exclamou Miyu.

Natsuki se virou e começou a andar para fora da floresta, enquanto Miyu ainda chorava.

- A profecia é uma mentira, caçadora!

Natsuki não se voltou para Miyu, somente continuou andando. Abigail escapara, a magia de Alyssa falhara, a profecia não fora cumprida.

Antes de se reencontrar com Shizuru, Natsuki parou.

- Não era isso que você queria? - Ela gritou – Eu não vou nem posso mudar o que houve. Não sou uma deusa para mexer com tempo e espaço, nem você é, sacerdote.

- VOCÊ FALHOU COM A PROFECIA! – ouviu um forte estrondo.

- Não falhei!

- Abigail fugiu!

- Por que ele deveria fugir. Era destino.

- Bobagem!

- Eu e Alyssa interpretamos a profecia erroneamente. Eu e Alyssa estávamos no lugar certo, somos parte da profecia, mas a terceira parte, Miyu, era a errada. Não é Miyu que deveria ser a terceira peça da profecia.

- O QUÊ? Mas...

- Eu sei. Naquele dia eu também não sabia o porquê falhamos, mas tudo ficou claro depois que Miyu se revoltou contra nós. Não falhamos com a profecia, ela somente não aconteceu ainda.

A floresta sumiu e o Bosque dos Perdidos reapareceu.

Shizuru e Natsuki suspiraram aliviadas.

- Acabou? – perguntou Shizuru.

- De começar. – respondeu Natsuki suspirando.

Elas se entreolharam e prosseguiram viagem.

- Eu ouvi. – comentou Shizuru – a sua conversa com espírito.

- hum... É o sacerdote. Leal a Alyssa. Quando ela desapareceu tanto ele quanto Miyu começaram a me odiar.

- Por quê? A culpa não foi sua.

- Não foi. –afirmou – eles me odiaram por que eu não liguei tanto para o fato.

- De Alyssa sumir?

Natsuki assentiu.

- Por que ao contrário deles, eu confio plenamente em Alyssa. Sei que ela está em algum lugar só esperando o momento certo da profecia para aparecer de novo. Eu tenho certeza.

- Que profecia é essa?

- Há uma profecia que diz que Pandemonium vai tentar se libertar para escravizar o mundo e que três pessoas irão impedi-lo. Uma filha Berseker do grande demônio, uma garota da luz com proteção divina e uma terceira pessoa, fruto da proteção angelical.

- Fruto...?

- Não me pergunte. Achamos que era Miyu e erramos.

- Miyu tem algo de anjo?

- Ela é uma máquina construída por anjos para deter uma invasão demoníaca, mas ela desenvolveu emoções e recusou a seguir ordens depois de falharmos na missão.

- Entendo... Não poderia se Yafusa?

Natsuki riu.

- Ele é um demônio que tem alma. Melhor, um demônio ao qual eu dei uma alma. Os anjos o detestam.

- Anjos podem odiar?

- Está lendo lendas demais, Fujino. Eles são como nós, só que tem asas e moram em nuvens.

- Você não gosta deles.

- Não gosto de alguns. Outros são toleráveis. Caçadores não são fãs de anjos.

Shizuru riu.

- Entendo. Espero que consiga encontrar essa terceira pessoa logo.

- Eu também, Shizuru. Eu também.


	10. Em WindBloom

Durante os acontecimentos no Bosque dos Perdidos, WindBloom sofria com mais mortes misteriosas. Os conselheiros recusavam a admitir que demônios pudessem ser os responsáveis. Yuna tentava argumentar em vão e temia cada vez mais pela cidade.

- Eles não escutam! – exclamava Yuna – Idiotas!

Estava frustrada. Felizmente, não houve ataques em Fuuka. Mikoto e Yafusa faziam rondas e ensinavam as otomes a se defender, os dois tinham livre acesso a todos os lugares e já tinham encontrado alguns Soul Eater em formas humanas, mas Abigail ainda estava escondido.

- Então, ele não está na forma de um aluno. – afirmou Yamada.

Estavam na sala de Yuna discutindo.

- Deve ser de alguém do conselho. – disse Shizuma bebendo seu chá. Questionava-se se Shizuru estava bem sem aquela preciosa bebida.

- Possivelmente. – concordou Yafusa – Natsuki achava que era alguém poderoso na sociedade. Ele disfarçou alguns Soul Eaters de alunos para olhar o que está acontecendo em Fuuka, enquanto ele controla o resto.

- Ele já deve saber que eu estou aqui. – disse Mikoto séria.

- Isso é algo que ele não esperava tão cedo. – interferiu Yamada – Tanto você quanto Kuga na mesma cidade. Muitos demônios já teriam desistido.

- Mas se fosse outro demônio, não estariam as duas aqui. – concluiu Yafusa.

- Mesmo assim... Tenho medo do que vai acontecer de agora em diante. – disse Yuna se sentando.

Yafusa se voltou para Mikoto.

- Consegue ver algo?

Mikoto assentiu e completou:

- Elas ficam mudando, oscilando entre algo bom e algo ruim, mas eu já esperava, afinal a pessoa que Natsuki foi ver tem o poder de alterar destinos. Só vou poder ver claramente quando ela fizer o desejo e pagar o preço.

- Ou seja, estamos no escuro. – disse Yamada suspirando.

Ficaram em silêncio. Cada um imaginando um futuro diferente, se perguntando como seria dali em diante.

Shizuma, não gostando daquela atmosfera, mudou de assunto.

- Mikoto-chan, você pode prever o futuro, não é?

A sacerdotisa assentiu sorrindo.

- Poderia olhar o meu? – perguntou animada.

Yuna suspirou enquanto Yafusa riu. Yamada somente sorriu.

Mikoto a olhou seriamente por um momento, depois abriu um grande sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Ela vai dizer sim e vocês vão ter alguns problemas com os arranjos, mas no fim vão se decidir. – olhou para Yuna e depois voltou seus olhos para Shizuma – Tudo certo! Hum hum!

Shizuma, corada e com os olhos arregalados, olhava assustada para a garota.

- É de se espantar, não? – disse Yamada rindo. – Eu fiquei assim também quando a testei.

Yuna olhou para Shizuma que desviou o olhar.

- Mas o quê...

Houve mais alguns risos e logo a sala ficou em silêncio.

- Se conseguíssemos conversar com a princesa a sós. – comentou Yuna, mais para si mesma – Eu sei que ela acredita em nós, mas aqueles conselheiros...

- Eu acho o mesmo. – concordou Yamada – Eu vejo como ela me olha. É obvio que deseja fazer diversas perguntas, mas algo a impede.

- Temos que eliminar esse algo então. – disse Shizuma enchendo sua xícara de chá e a bebendo. Os outros presentes recusaram.

Mikoto fechou os olhos. Tentou identificar a princesa e dar uma olhada no futuro dela, mas sabia que não adiantaria muita coisa, afinal o futuro está sempre mudando, as escolhas feitas no presente sempre alteram alguma coisa, portanto tornando a visão do futuro quase inútil.

- Vocês têm razão. – disse Mikoto abrindo os olhos. – Yuna, Yamada conversem com ela, tenho a impressão de que coisas boas vão acontecer.

- Ela raramente está sozinha, Mikoto-chan. – protestou Yuna – É quase impossível.

- Nada é impossível. Hoje a noite, a princesa virá aqui, convide-a para aqui e expliquem para ela tudo. Se precisarem me chamem, eu posso ser mais convincente.

Olhando para Mikoto enquanto ela falava era incrível. Yuna se perguntava de onde essa garota tinha tirado tanta sabedoria. Quando a vira pela primeira vez duvidara de que seria de alguma ajuda, agora via o quanto errada estava. Mas o mais impressionante era a mudança da sacerdotisa, quando estava perto de Tokiha Mai era uma criança, mas quando a situação exigia, ela mudava completamente.

- Certo. Irei ajeitar tudo para que eu tenha uma desculpa para trazê-la aqui.

- Fale que é sobre Arika Yumemiya.

- Arika? – indagou tanto Shizuma quanto a Diretora.

Mikoto assentiu, não tinha a intenção de elaborar, afinal não era papel dela falar nada sobre o relacionamento das duas.

As duas otomes se entreolharam e concordaram.

- Bom, eu gostaria de mostrar algumas coisas para ela se me for permitido.

Mikoto sorriu. Sabia o que Yamada tinha em mente.

-Faça isso! Vai convencê-la, com certeza, mas deixe Yuna falar primeiro.

- Mostrar o quê? – interrompeu a Diretora.

Yamada se aproximou e sussurrou para Yuna o que pretendia.

Shizuma o olhou com irritação. Por que ela não poderia ouvir?

Mikoto e Yafusa riram da expressão da otome.

- Yafusa-san. – chamou a otome em questão – Você acha que Natsuki-san e Shizuru estão bem?

Estava muitíssimo preocupada com a sobrinha.

- Ah, não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que está tudo bem. – disse Yafusa sorrindo. Claro que não iria relatar para a tia preocupada o que Natsuki mentalmente lhe contou. Ele gostava da sua cabeça bem onde estava.

- Elas já devem estar chegando. – comentou Mikoto. – Eu queria ter ido! – resmungou cruzando os braços.

- Entendo. – comentou Yuna.

Todos os olhos se voltaram para a Diretora e Yamada.

- Acho que vai dar certo. Qualquer coisa poderemos mostrar isso para o conselho também!

- Sim, mas primeiro as primeiras coisas.

- Certo, convenceremos a princesa, depois o conselho.

Os dois sorriram.

-Finalmente parece que estamos chegando a algum lugar, mas tenho minhas dúvidas: Diga-me, se conseguirmos autorização, vai mudar alguma coisa?

Yamada olhou para Yafusa e logo todos fizeram o mesmo.

- Mudará tudo. – o demônio sorriu – Se pudéssemos agir livremente, já teríamos acabado com isso há muito tempo.

A Diretora sorriu aliviada.

- Então que seja assim.

- Me pergunto como Shizuru-san está... - sussurrou Mai.

Haruka, ao seu lado, ouviu e se perguntava a mesma coisa. Estava preocupada com a amiga, mas sabia que Natsuki não deixaria nada acontecer com ela. O professor escrevia algo no quadro, mas a mente das duas estava bem longe.

- Ela deve estar bem. – comentou Haruka – Fujino é dura na pedra!

Mai a olhou confusa.

- Você quer dizer: Dura na queda?

- Foi o que eu disse! Por que está repetindo?

A otome de fogo suspirou e mudou de assunto:

- Neh, Haruka-san, como você sabia sobre caçadores e demônios?

Era uma dúvida que nutria. Tanto ela quanto Shizuru estavam surpresas e assustadas com tudo aquilo que vinha acontecendo, ambas de formas diferentes. Diferente dela, Shizuru realmente estava gostando de se envolver com esse mundo.

- Minha melhor amiga atraia espíritos e demônios. Todo mundo comentava e ela era temida, eu lembro que briguei com quase todas as crianças da nossa escola por que eles ficavam a incomodando. Eles não precisavam implicar com ela, a culpa não era de ninguém.

- Entendo. As pessoas são cruéis. – comentou Mai sentindo pena. Ela imaginava se acontecia a mesma coisa com todos. – O que houve com ela?

- Eu não sei. – respondeu – Eles se mudaram. Ela me disse que iria para uma escola especial de pessoas que nem ela. Eu não queria que ela se mudasse, disse que iria me tornar uma otome muito forte para poder protegê-la, mas ela se foi mesmo assim. Agora eu entendo o porquê, mas na época eu fiquei muito chateada.

- Você é uma boa amiga.

Haruka corou.

- Não é bem assim, eu só não queria que ela se fosse. E antes de ir, ela me disse que iria treinar muito para ser o melhor "Olho" que existe.

- Então,você pesquisou sobre?

- Sim! Por isso que eu treino tanto e por isso que eu tenho que vencer a bubuzuke! Para ser a melhor!

Mai sorriu. Nunca imaginou que Haruka lutava e se esforçava tanto para realizar uma promessa de infância para a melhor amiga. Agora sabia por que ela nunca desistia e por que Shizuru sempre aceitava os desafios da amiga e lutava com tudo que tinha. Haruka nunca aceitaria de outro jeito.

O professor começou a explicar algo, mas novamente nenhuma das duas sabia o quê.

- E Mikoto? – indagou Haruka – Por que ela está atrás de você?

- Se eu soubesse... – suspirou. - Ela só fica me seguindo. Não sei o porquê também e quando pergunto, ela responde: "Mikoto não pode contar ainda. Ele pode ouvir."

- Ele?

- Não sei também. Acho que á o tal Abigail.

- Hum... Eu quero é dar umas belas bafomadas nele!

- Você quis dizer: bofetadas?

- Foi o que eu disse! Por que todo mundo tem a mania de repetir o que eu digo?

Mai bateu de leve em sua própria testa.

Yuuchi Tate bocejou. Estava entediado. O professor continuava falando como se alguém estivesse realmente interessado naquilo. Ultimamente as únicas aulas interessantes eram com o Yafusa e com a pequena Mikoto.

Era já fã declarado de Yafusa. O professor o impressionava e inspirava, queria ser como ele, forte e sábio. E também com uma esposa linda... Olhou para o fundo da sala, onde Mai e Haruka cochichavam e um pensamento tomou conta de sua mente: O quanto Mai era linda! Poderia passar a eternidade a olhando e ele tinha certeza de que se passariam mil anos e ele ainda ficaria surpreso com o quanto ela era linda.

Queria ficar a observando por mais tempo, mas Mai, percebendo alguém a olhando, examinou o resto da sala e seus olhos se encontraram. Prendeu sua respiração e desviou o rosto, seu rosto corado.

O resto da aula prosseguiu tediosamente aos olhos de Tate. E assim que o sinal tocou, sinalizando o inicio do intervalo, ele saiu correndo da sala. A última coisa que queria era o olhar curioso de Mai. Afinal, já a recusara no passado... Não que ele não a quisesse, pelos deuses ele queria! Mas por causa de...

-Onii-chan!

- Shiho.

A garota de cabelos cor de rosa pulou no garoto agarrando-lhe o braço em seguida e o puxando para fora.

- Eu fiz um bentou especialmente para você, afinal é isso que namoradas devem fazer não é?

O rapaz deu um sorriso estranho e concordou. A garota o salvara no passado, ficando ao seu lado nos piores momentos, e agora ele não poderia simplesmente quebrar seu coração de uma forma tão cruel, afinal por causa dela ele ainda tinha um. Então sacrificaria sua felicidade para se certificar de que Shiho fosse feliz.

Mai somente assistiu triste enquanto os dois saiam conversando. Tentou tirar aquilo de sua cabeça, afinal tinha coisas mais interessantes para resolver. Virou-se e foi até Haruka, que gritava com alguns alunos.

Mal sabia que Shiho a olhava satisfeita. Conseguira o que vinha tentando, agora Tate era todo seu. Sorriu e continuou a conversar com seu amado.

- Então, você percebeu também, Mikoto? – indagou Yafusa pensativo.

Os dois estavam na divisa de WindBloom. A luz brilhava no céu estrelado. Ambos perceberam que um "Olho" estava para chegar em WindBloom e foram recebê-la.

Estavam ansiosos. A presença de um Olho indica que Garderobe já sabia do perigo que se espreitava e isso era um bom sinal. Olho e Berseker, juntos, são considerados a dupla mais perigosa entre os caçadores, só trabalhavam em conjunto quando o perigo era demais para ser deixado nas mãos de só um deles. O Olho não teria força o suficiente para destruir a ameaça e o Berseker não faria nada para impedir a ameaça de surgir, decidindo que é mais interessante lutar contra um demônio poderoso do que impedi-lo de surgir. Juntos, o Olho monitoraria o Berseker para ter certeza de que ele não se deixaria levar por sua paixão por lutas.

- Eu acho que agora ele vai suar frio. – comentou Yafusa rindo.

Mikoto não disse nada. Estava no modo "sacerdotisa" e como tal sua prioridade era seu dever.

- Diga-me, Mikoto. O que Abigail quer com Mai? Ela é uma humana normal... O que um demônio poderoso com ele iria querer com ela?

- Para um demônio, Yafusa, você tem a visão muito limitada.

- huh?

- Ele a quer. Isso não é o suficiente para protegê-la?

Yafusa não respondeu, mas não tirou seus olhos da sacerdotisa.

- Você sabe de algo e não quer me falar. Mas você terá! Temos que trabalhar em conjunto, Natsuki precisa saber.

- Ela não precisa saber ainda. – ela o encarou – MEU dever é proteger Mai, já Natsuki tem outra pessoa para se preocupar. Por isso eu vim, para ajudar Natsuki.

- Você fala de Fujino-san?

Mikoto sorriu.

- O que aquela garota tem? – continuou Yafusa.

- Você sabe.

- Eu suspeito, mas não tenho certeza.

Mikoto voltou seu rosto para a estrada.

- Ela está aqui.

Yafusa olhou na mesma direção de Mikoto e viu que uma garota envolta num manto desgastado de cor marrom se aproximava. Seus passos eram lentos, como se não tivesse pressa e, de fato, não tinha. Olhos são conhecidos por sua calma e gentileza.

- Eu me pergunto quem será. – comentou Yafusa.

- Eu acho que sei quem. – respondeu Mikoto abrindo um enorme sorriso infantil.

A pessoa tinha o rosto coberto pelo capuz do manto e assim que se aproximou o suficiente Mikoto saiu correndo e a abraçou com força.

- YUKINO! – gritou.

- Yukino? – indagou Yafusa olhando para a garota abraçando Mikoto – Ah! Eles com certeza sabem que as coisas vão ficar muito feias.

A garota se soltando de Mikoto tirou o capuz e Yafusa sorriu. Yukino ajeitou seus óculos e passou a mão de leve nos cabelos curtos castanhos.

- Ah! Mikoto, Yafusa-san! É um prazer trabalhar com você novamente.

- Eu digo o mesmo, Yukino.

- ATRÁS DE VOCÊ, SHIZURU! – gritou Natsuki enquanto desviava de um demônio.

A otome pulou para o lado, evitando o ataque por pouco. Enquanto a criatura preparava para virar e continuar o ataque, Shizuru o cortou ao meio com um poderoso ataque da sua naginata.

A caçadora abriu um grande sorriso e pressionou o gatilho de sua arma prateada, desintegrando o demônio.

Shizuru suspirou de alivio percebendo que aqueles eram os ú sido atacadas durante todo o dia por diversos demônios e espíritos.

- Acho melhor pararmos por hoje. – disse Natsuki guardando a arma e pegando o estojo de guitarra. - Se continuarmos, mais virão nos atacar e não sei quanto a você, mas eu estou cansada e com fome.

Shizuru somente assentiu e seguiu Natsuki por entre as árvores, ambas pegando gravetos e pedaços de madeira pelo caminho. Chegaram num lugar que a caçadora achou bom para dormirem. Era entre duas árvores enormes que eram rodeadas por arbustos e somente entre elas tinha um espaço no qual elas poderiam dormir.

- Pode colocar o meu saco de dormir ao lado do seu?

- Ara, Natsuki está ansiosa para deitar comigo! – comentou a otome provocando.

Natsuki corou e a fuzilando com o olhar.

- Não fale bobagens, Fujino, e me ajude a arrumar aqui. Não é o melhor lugar para dormir, mas estamos quase lá, então nosso conforto pode ser sacrificado um pouco.

- Aqui é perigoso. Não dá para ver nada ao nosso redor. – comentou estendendo sua colcha de dormir. A de Natsuki estava ao seu lado e estenderia depois da sua.

- Temos duas árvores anciãs aqui, estaremos seguras pela noite. – respondeu juntando as madeiras para fazer uma pequena fogueira.

Shizuru terminou de ajeitar sua manta e olhou pensativa para Natsuki

- Como duas árvores vão nos proteger?

Retirou Duran do coldre e atirou nas madeiras que começaram a pegar fogo. O sol estava se pondo e elas ainda não tinham pego nada para comer.

- São árvores anciãs. – voltou-se para ela – Mas claro que vindo de WindBloom você não saberia sobre isso.

Shizuru sentada respondeu.

- Por que não me explica?

-Explicarei. – suspirou – Mas antes temos que pegar algo para comer. Acha que consegue ficar sozinha por um tempo para que eu consiga pegar alguma coisa?

Shizuru a olhou cética.

- Acho que eu sobrevivo sem ver o rosto lindo da minha Natsuki por um tempo, mas você acha que consegue ficar sem mim? Sem esse sorriso? – apontou para o sorriso que tinha na face.

Natsuki, corada como sempre, gritou com ela e, resmungando, sumiu por entre os arbustos. Shizuru a acompanhou com os olhos ainda rindo.

Estava sozinha pela primeira vez em dias. Já não sabia quanto tempo estava com Natsuki naquela Floresta que parecia infinita. Já vira cada demônios estranhos, tantos espírito cruéis e já matara tanta coisa assustadora que qualquer ser normal estaria doido para sair daquela Floresta.

- Eu acho que não sou normal... – sussurrou para si mesma.

Nunca se sentira tão livre e bem antes. Nunca. Era um sentimento incrível!

- Talvez eu esteja enlouquecendo.

Olhou para uma das árvores e ficou a se perder em pensamentos. Seguravam mãos durante todo o dia, conversavam sobre tudo – Shizuru duvidava que alguém soubesse mais sobre ela do que a professora! – dormiam lado a lado, brincavam e recentemente... A vontade de iniciar qualquer tipo de toque aumentou. De toques de mãos a abraços.

Se não fosse pelos perigos que suas amigas e família enfrentavam em WindBloom Shizuru ficaria feliz em não voltar.

Espreguiçou-se e respirou fundo. Voltou seu olhar para o caminho que Natsuki tinha percorrido.

- Peguei algumas frutas e alguns vegetais e legumes. Esse coelho deve servir também. – ouviu a voz de Natsuki.

A caçadora apareceu pouco depois.

Shizuru sorriu e juntas fizeram o jantar.

Tudo prosseguiu silenciosamente. Até que sentaram uma ao lado da outra, cada uma com sua tigela preenchida da sopa. Não era gostoso, pensava Shizuru, mas dava para comer.

- Então... – a otome quebrou o silêncio – Árvores anciãs?

- Bom... – começou – As árvores são seres vivos e como tais possuem uma alma, como nós. Meu mestre dizia que as almas humanas são diferentes das almas da natureza que é diferente da alma demoníaca e da alma angelical. Ele me ensinou que as árvores são espíritos muito sábios que voltam a terra para ajudar a sustentá-la. Não para aprender, como nós; ou para se redimir, como os demônios nem para protegê-la como os anjos, mas para ajudá-la. Árvores são sempre espíritos bons e gentis, elas guiam espíritos perdidos e protegem aqueles que fazem o bem, ou pelo menos tentam, no meu caso.

- Árvores tendo espíritos? – olhou para a grande árvore anciã. – É um conceito novo.

Natsuki deu um sorriso triste.

- Não, é um conceito antigo, tido como esquecido, por isso temos poucas árvores. Os humanos se esqueceram disso.

Ambas ficaram e silêncio por mais um tempo.

- Ah! – exclamou Natsuki – Estava me esquecendo! Yafusa me disse que sua tia está muito preocupada e que seus pais estavam te ligando, mas ela os despistou dizendo que você estava numa viagem diplomática.

Shizuru riu.

- De certa forma é, não? – continuou a rir.

- Ei, Fujino, de onde você é exatamente?

- Ara, a sensei está interessada de pedir a minha mão em casamento para os meus pais?

- IDIOTA! – corou.

Estavam sentadas de lado, de frente para a outra.

- Eu venho de uma cidadezinha chamada Kyoto. Fica ao norte de WindBloom.

- Já conheci alguém de lá no passado, mas vocês têm um sotaque muito forte, não?

- Sim, nós temos. Mas depois que eu fui para Fuuka eu comecei a mudar meu jeito de falar. Tentando me adaptar.

- Não devia ter feito isso. Sempre gostei do jeito que vocês falam. – admitiu virando o rosto.

- Se é assim... Irei falar sempre do melhor jeito que puder, Natsuki-han.

Natsuki sorriu.

- Faça isso!

Ambas sorriram e continuaram a olhar ao redor.

– Me diga, Natsuki, eu posso fazer um pedido para ela também?

Natsuki terminou a sopa e deixou a tigela de lado.

- Pode sim, mas você não vai.

- Ara? – terminando sua sopa também deixou a tigela de lado.

- Shizuru, você tem que pagar um preço pelo desejo. E eu não vou permitir, simples assim!

- Não foi você que disse que eu tenho que quebrar minhas correntes?

- Foi, mas não as minhas, droga!

A caçadora tinha uma noção do que a garota iria desejar e não iria permitir. Quebrar uma corrente não adianta, seria um desejo desperdiçado, e quebrar todas as correntes exigiria um preço que ela não estava preparada para pagar. Duvidava que alguém se sentiria preparado.

Shizuru ficou um minuto em silêncio pensando sobre a última frase de Natsuki.

- Ara, quer dizer que Natsuki goste que eu fique algemada? Ikezu, não sabia que Natsuki gostava dessas coisas!

Começou a rir.

- Não se preocupe, Natsuki, eu fico algemada por você para sempre!

A Floresta silenciosa foi cortada por um grito:

-IDIOTA!

E gargalhadas seguiram o grito.

Nesse mesmo momento em WindBloom, Yuna, Yamada e a princesa Mashiro estavam no escritório da primeira.

Tentavam usar de todos os argumentos e viam claramente que a princesa concordava. Ela acreditava no que eles diziam.

- Não pode ser humano, princesa. – dizia Yuna – As fotos dos mortos... Nenhum humano por mais deturpado que seja conseguiria deixar um corpo daquela forma ou matar e simplesmente não ser visto, nem por câmeras, nem por testemunhas nem deixando nenhum vestígio, como um fantasma.

Mashiro concordava. Ela vira as fotos, poderia até pensar que um animal pudesse ter feito aquilo, mas nunca um humano.

- Se tiver alguma duvida, permita-me lhe mostrar alguns vídeos e fotos. Posso? – interrompeu Yamada – São imagens e vídeos fortes, mas creio que é necessário.

A princesa assentiu e o informante tirou um pequeno aparelho de seu bolso. Foi até a mesa da Diretora, ligou o computador, e o grande telão apareceu cobrindo as janelas. ( imaginem a sala da Kruguer em Otome).

- Essa é a última luta de Natsuki contra Abigail. É o demônio que estamos enfrentando aqui. Princesa, você deve acreditar depois disso.

A cena começou a rodar. Surpresa e temor tomaram a Diretora e Princesa, essa última engoliu seco.

Afinal, como iriam lidar com aquilo?


	11. Fim da Viagem

**There we go!**

**CAP.11 !**

**

* * *

**

Mashiro estava nervosa. Mal conseguira dormir, sempre sendo assombrada por imagens assim que fechava seus olhos. A noite anterior fora cansativa, assombrosa, terrível e esclarecedora.

Desde que as mortes começaram, ela sabia que não era uma coisa normal. Quando Yamada, seu fiel informante, e Yuna começaram a argumentar sobre algo "paranormal" sendo o assassino, todo seu corpo tremeu e por alguma razão desconhecida, ela sabia que eles falavam a verdade. As argumentações contrárias foram fortes e vindas de nobres muito influentes em WindBloom, que como em todas as gerações tinham um poder muito forte sobre a realeza e como rainha ela não tinha escolha senão aceitar o que os nobres queriam.

- Majestade, não se sente bem? – perguntou Aoi, sua fiel assistente e empregada.

- Não, não dormi bem, Aoi. – bocejou.

Estava trabalhando, revendo diversos documentos que precisavam de sua autorização, entre os documentos estava um pedido formal de Yuna para autorizar a "caça" aos demônios.

A jovem e gentil empregada depositou na mesa uma xícara de chá com uns biscoitos.

- Coma algo, Mashiro-sama. Vai te ajudar a pensar melhor.

Aoi tinha lindos e gentis olhos azuis, Mashiro lembrava-se muito bem, mas ultimamente os olhos de Aoi eram diferentes, talvez devido ao medo que toda a cidade tinha no momento...

- Você está certa, obrigada.

Pegou o chá, mas parou quando encostou a xícara em seus lábios. Os olhos da empregada brilharam com algo que ela não pôde entender. Voltou a xícara para a mesa e pegou o documento de Yuna.

- Sem fome, Mashiro-sama? Deveria tentar comer mesmo assim... – continuou a empregada enquanto lhe sorria da forma mais gentil.

- Eu vou comer, Aoi, só que antes vou fazer algo mais importante.

Olhou o pedaço de papel.

- " Eu não sou de rezar" – pensava – " Mas se existe algo maior, por favor, que essa seja a decisão correta".

Pegou a caneta e rapidamente assinou seu nome.

Sorriu satisfeita.

- Aoi, entregue esse documento para Yuna. – pegou a xícara de chá. – O que está olhando? Vamos, vamos, é urgente!

Aoi riu.

- Eu só quero ter certeza de que você vai comer, Mashiro-sama. Estou preocupada. – pegou o documento com cuidado.

- Não se preocupe. – bebeu um gole do chá e se recostou confortavelmente na cadeira – Agora vai tudo dar certo. – fechou os olhos e a xícara caiu de suas mãos.

Os guardas arrombaram a porta depois do grito desesperado de Aoi.

* * *

Yuna entrou rapidamente no hospital, Shizuma e Yamada estavam logo atrás. Foram informados de que a princesa desmaiara, mas que já estava acordada. Os médicos não sabiam o que tinha acontecido, o porquê a princesa desmaiara, e confusos procuravam resposta nos exames.

A princesa conversava com um conselheiro, um de curtos cabelos branco e rosto enrugado pela idade, o mesmo conselheiro que mais se recusava a aceitar a existência de demônios. E ele parecia satisfeito com algo...

- Você tinha razão o tempo todo, me desculpe por duvidar. – dizia a princesa.

O homem assentia animado.

- Fico feliz que Vossa Majestade finalmente abriu os olhos. Demônios são coisas de filmes, o problema que estamos enfrentando é real e se trata de terroristas. Eles querem derrubar nossa WindBloom.

A princesa concordava satisfeita também.

Yuna se aproximou hesitante.

- Majestade? Como está se sentindo?

Mashiro se virou para Yuna e sorriu.

- Vou muito bem Gakuencho. Desculpem-me por preocupá-los.

Yuna sorriu aliviada, mas algo não estava bem...

- Conselheiro Noch – chamou Mashiro – Use os recursos necessários para deter esses terroristas, perdemos tempo demais com bobeiras.

Noch sorriu e se virou para Yuna com um olhar superior.

- Com todo prazer, Majestade. – e saiu da enfermaria completamente satisfeito.

A diretora trincou os dentes e se virou para a princesa.

- Majestade, sabes que não são terroristas... Então por que...

- Demônios não existem. – disse a princesa. Seus olhos frios e duros – São terroristas e vamos de detê-los, é meu dever como princesa.

- Mas os vídeos, as fotos, nossa conversa! – exclamava Yuna irritada. Estavam tão perto!

- Não sei do que está falando, não conversamos em particular há muito tempo, minha querida amiga. – respondeu com os olhos vazios. – Temos que deter os terroristas. – afirmou novamente do nada.

- Mas... – uma mão no seu ombro a interrompeu.

Era Shizuma com um olhar triste. Yamada balançava a cabeça, derrotado. Yuna suspirou e encerrou a conversa desejando melhoras para a princesa, e assim os três saíram do hospital em silêncio.

Tinham perdido o apoio real.

* * *

Mikoto suspirou derrotada e balançou a cabeça.

- Perdemos a princesa.

Mai a olhou confusa e Yafusa também suspirou.

- Conte para Natsuki. Elas têm que se apressar. – disse Mikoto. – O tempo está se esgotando.

O demônio não respondeu, somente fechou os olhos e se concentrou na ligação entre ele e a caçadora.

- Mikoto, o que houve? – perguntou Mai preocupada.

Os três estavam em "aula" como Yafusa chamava. Mikoto a estava ensinando várias coisas que nem ela mesma entendia completamente.

Tudo começou quando um demônio a atacou dias atrás e por mais que tentara lutar com seus poderes de otomes, os ataques se provaram inúteis. O demônio continuava o ataque com muita força, queria matá-la rápido e voltar para avisar Abigail, mas algo aconteceu de inesperado. Mai foi derrubada e estava tentando se recuperar no chão, já o demônio se preparava para o ataque final, seria rápido, mas não indolor.

A otome tentava pensar no que fazer, mas nada lhe vinha a mente. Estava cansada, muito cansada e havia algo queimando dentro dela... Algo forte e incomodo. Como fogo.

A criatura avançou e num reflexo estendeu suas mãos e gritou. Um grande clarão e suas mãos extremamente quentes forçaram-na a abrir os olhos a tempo de ver o demônio se chocar no chão se dissolvendo em partículas verdes, seu corpo completamente queimado.

Mikoto não lhe explicou o ocorrido, mas começou a ensiná-la a usar esse "poder de fogo". Yafusa nada lhe disse, e a garota, Yukino, sorriu, mas também nada falou.

Outra coisa interessante era que Yukino nunca ia Fuuka, por alguma razão ela evitava a escola como se fosse uma praga! Já perguntara para Mikoto o porquê e a sacerdotisa mudara de assunto; tentara com Yasfusa, e ele também mudara de assunto, só não ousou perguntar para Yukino ainda...

- O que houve é que acabamos de perder uma poderosa aliada...

Um clima de luto envolveu os três e Mai se perguntava se o pressentimento ruim que vinha sentindo desde o dia anterior havia se concretizado.

- Abigail está vencendo. – sussurrou a sacerdotisa num tom triste.

E Mai teve certeza.

* * *

Shizuru olhava ao redor enquanto esperava Natsuki terminar sua "conversa" com Yafusa. A caçadora tinha os olhos desfocados e temerosos.

- Natsuki?

A caçadora suspirou e virou-se para Shizuru.

- Estamos ficando sem tempo. Temos que nos apressar, não poderemos parar a noite toda. – respondeu. Pegou a mão da aluna e começaram a andar mais rápido.

- O que houve? – perguntou ansiosa.

- A rainha. Abigail a convenceu de que não existem demônios. – respondeu sem olhara para trás. Estava furiosa! Se a princesa lhes tivesse autorizado a caçada seria finalizada em poucas horas!

- Como ele fez isso? – perguntou Shizuru preocupada. – Ela estava do nosso lado... Talvez ele a hipnotizou ou sei lá o que?

- Possivelmente... Droga! – praguejou.

Estavam perto, Shizuru sabia disso, mesmo nunca tendo pisado os pés nessa Floresta antes, ela sabia que estavam perto da tal loja... Como sabia? Mal se encontravam com demônios desde o dia anterior, espíritos também haviam desaparecido... Agora eram realmente só ela e Natsuki.

- Estamos quase lá. Se apressarmos o passo chegaremos ao anoitecer e finalmente passaremos a noite numa cama macia! – declarou Natsuki seguido de um suspiro.

A aluna percebeu que a caçadora estava mais irritada que o usual, devido a recente noticia ela mesma estava irritada, mas...

- Eu odeio perder. – confessou Natsuki.

Natsuki andava na frente com Shizuru logo atrás.

- Odeio. Especialmente para Abigail e isso parece uma grande perda para mim.

- Não encare isso como uma perda. – começou Shizuru. De repente sentira-se muito mais chateada por ver Natsuki chateada – Está mais para um contratempo... Uma pedra no caminho que você vai chutar. – piscou quando Natsuki olhou para trás;

A caçadora corou e voltou seu olhar para frente.

- Há, você parece com o Yafusa quando começa a falar assim! – uma pausa – Mas talvez, só talvez, você esteja certa...

Partilharam de um sorriso.

- Enfim, você não me falou muito dessa sua amiga. – começou Shizuru.

Por dias estivera perguntando sobre a "misteriosa amiga", mas só conseguia respostas vagas.

- Você não cansa, Fujino? – rebateu Natsuki.

Agora andavam lado a lado.

- Você não cansa de me dar respostas vagas, Kuga?

Olhares. Sorrisos. Tudo muito suave, mas muito obvio.

- Não posso falar sobre ela, já disse: dá azar! Quando chegarmos na loja, eu te falo o que quiser, okay?

A aluna suspirou, mas assentiu. Natsuki deu sorriso maroto.

- Você mudou nessas semanas, sabia?

Shizuru a olhou curiosa.

- Está mais relaxada, mais feliz, embora a situação não seja das melhores... Eu arriscaria dizer que era uma pessoa perdida que finalmente voltara para casa.

Orbes vermelhos se arregalaram. Era exatamente assim que se sentia. Como se estivesse em casa, se você pode chamar dormir no chão e comer péssimas comidas de "estar casa", mas ela se sentia bem, confortável e pela primeira vez em sua vida sentia como se pertencesse a algum lugar.

- Talvez. Eu não notei mudanças... – respondeu querendo mudar de assunto.

- Huh? Ah, mas vai, espere até voltarmos!

As duas abruptamente pararam. Shizuru materializando seu robe e Natsuki tirando Duran do coldre.

- Demônio? – indagou a otome olhando ao redor.

- Eles não se atreveriam a chegar aqui... Vai por mim, ela é assustadora. – respondeu olhando ao redor também. Tinha uma leve impressão de quem poderia ser...

Tudo parecia calma ao redor. Seja o que for não queria se manifestar.

- Não estou com paciência para jogos! – retirou o revólver dourado. – Durandal!

- NÃO ATIRE! – era um rapaz que saiu rapidamente da floresta. Vestia um uniforme negro e usava óculos. Tinha bagunçados cabelos negros, era alto, pálido e com bonitos olhos azuis.

- Eu sabia que era você. – disse Natsuki guardando as armas no coldre. – Relaxa, Shizuru... É só o escravo dela.

O garoto pareceu ofendido.

- Não SOU escravo de ninguém! Somente trabalho para a loja! –cruzou os braços – E é bom te ver de novo, Natsuki-san.

A caçadora deu um sorriso.

- É bom te ver também, primeiro de Abril... – um sorriso maroto.

- É WATANUKI! – o garoto gritou. Parecia passar por isso muito.

- Tsc, tanto tempo com ela e eu pensei você seria mais calmo.

Enquanto os dois conversavam, Shizuru só observava a interação. O uniforme do tal Watanuki Kimihiro era totalmente diferente do que já vira, até a anatomia do rosto era diferente... O que é esse rapaz? Um demônio como Yafusa ou um anjo?

- Afinal, o que faz aqui, escravo? – perguntou Natsuki ignorando os gritos do rapaz.

- Bem, - disse ajeitando os óculos depois de muitos gritos – Eu estava fazendo faxina, como sempre, mas então eu vi um bicho estranho correndo para fora da loja e o segui... Quando me dei conta estava aqui... – olhou ao redor – afinal que lugar é este?

- A Floresta dos Perdidos. – respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas – Por onde você veio?

Ele apontou para o caminho.

- Está andando tem muito tempo?

O rapaz negou.

Natsuki abriu um sorriso.

- Vamos indo, Fujino. O escravo achou um atalho.

Shizuru assentiu sorrindo, enquanto o rapaz a olhava.

- Não vai me apresentar?

- Por quê? – indagou a caçadora – você é um escravo!

Shizuru riu enquanto o rapaz dava outro chilique. Percebeu imediatamente que o prazer dela era tirá-lo do sério. Se aproximou e fez uma reverência.

- Fujino Shizuru. É um prazer, Watanuki-han.

O rapaz sorriu e retribuiu a reverência.

- O prazer é meu, Fujino-san. Kyoto-ben certo?

Ela assentiu ainda sorrindo.

- Então, vão ficar ai sorrindo o dia todo ou vamos para a loja? – perguntou uma caçadora irritada andando por onde Watanuki surgiu.

Shizuru e Watanuki se olharam e a seguiram.

- Então, você conhece Natsuki-san tem muito tempo? – perguntou o rapaz.

Enquanto Natsuki marchava na frente, Watanuki e Shizuru andavam logo atrás.

- Algumas semanas. – riu, embora parecessem anos. – E você?

- Ah, nos encontramos algumas vezes. Caçadores são bem comuns na loja.

- Então você os vê com freqüência... Como eles são? Caçadores em geral?

Watanuki passou a mão no queixo pensando.

- Bem, são muito diferentes para generalizar. Eu prefiro os "Olhos", são bem mais gentis e calmos, dá para conversar com eles sem medo... Mas Berserkers... – encarou as costas de Natsuki – eles dão medo.

Shizuru, surpresa, olhou para Natsuki e de volta para Watanuki.

- Natsuki te dá medo?

O rapaz tremeu.

- Você nunca viu Durandal ou Rebellion em ação, não é?

Shizuru balançou a cabeça negando.Não vira o tal Durandal, o revólver dourado, em ação e muito menos a tal Rebellion.

- Nem queira. Eu já vi e não é algo que espere ver de novo. – fechou a expressão.

Shizuru riu e olhou para frente. De repente cheia de mais admiração por Natsuki e ainda mais animada... Pelo quê ela não sabia...

- Enfim, os outros dão muito medo também. Me lembro de uma vez que veio três Berserkers e um Olho até a loja... – ele tremeu novamente – Dois deles eram homens, enormes cheios de tatuagens e cicatrizes, aqueles olhos brilhantes cheios de ódio e sede de sangue. Estavam amarrados e eram arrastados com dificuldade.

- Arrastados? – indagou curiosa.

Ele assentiu, os olhos sérios.

- A outra Berserker e o olho pediram ajuda para acalmar a fúria assassina... Fujino-san, Berserkers são muito perigosos, uma vez que entram nesse estado é muito difícil forçá-los a acalmar... Não há quem não tema Bersekers, talvez só _ela _mesma...

Shizuru não respondeu. Queria falar que ela também não tinha medo de Berserkers, afinal como Natsuki, gentil, fofa Natsuki seria capaz de machucar alguém inocente? Impossível imaginar isso... Mas também, ela nunca vira uma fúria assassina.

- Como eles entram em fúria assassina? – indagou.

O rapaz a olhou surpreso.

- Não sei bem, mas me falaram que é quando eles estão lutando contra um adversário muito forte... Do tipo que ninguém a não ser um Berserker pode derrotar.

- Entendo... – mal se percebera falando.

O jovem Watanuki a olhou preocupado e depois virou seu olhar para Natsuki, que ainda não tinha olhado para trás. Tinha finalmente entendido o porquê se perdera nessa floresta...

- De onde você é, Watanuki-han?

E a conversa prosseguiu.

Já Natsuki tinha ouvido tudo... Não vira as expressões de Shizuru, mas já imaginava o que corria na cabeça dela. Era o que normalmente corria em todas as cabeças. Berserkers eram procurados no mundo todo, mas ainda sim muito temidos...

Queria acabar com isso logo, assim poderia sair de WindBloom e não se importar se as pessoas a temiam ou não... Se Shizuru a temia ou não.

Apertou seu punho e trincou seus dentes. Se a vontade de acabar com Abigail antes era forte, agora era muitíssimo mais poderosa.

- Entendo! Então você é de WindBloom! – exclamou Watanuki.

- "E desde quando ele sabe sobre WindBloom?" – se perguntou, enquanto prestava atenção na conversa.

Shizuru perguntou a mesma coisa, claro, de uma forma bem mais educada.

- Ah! Estão todos falando! Recebemos um caçador semana passada na loja, Koji-sama, e ele nos disse que Garderobe está de olho em WindBloom, mas tem fé que Natsuki-san e Yukino-chan vão ter êxito.

Então, Garderobe estava de cabelos em pé, huh? Não surpreendia Natsuki, tudo com relação a Abigail deixavam todos loucos. Em WindBloom se encontravam os melhores caçadores prontos para agir, mas sem autorização formal tudo era perda de tempo.

Segurou com força a alça do estojo de guitarra. Se despedindo silenciosamente daquilo que repousava lá dentro.

- "Eu volto para te buscar, eu prometo."

Uma leve pulsação e ela sorriu. Tinha sido perdoada.

* * *

Nem uma hora se passou e os três já viam parte da grande loja se estendendo pela floresta.

- Não lembro de ser tão grande assim... – comentou Watanuki impressionado.

A loja lembrava uma velha casa medieval... Da época de samurais e gueixas... Isso fez Shizuru sorrir enquanto examinava a casa que se aproximava cada vez mais...

Natsuki sorriu também enquanto observava a otome sorrindo, alguma coisa naquele sorriso sincero a fazia derreter.

- Estamos chegando. – anunciou Watanuki aliviado. Tinha ficado nessa floresta tempo demais!

- Ela mora nesta casa? – indagou Shizuru ainda sorrindo com os olhos grudados na casa.

- Sim, - respondeu Natsuki antes que o rapaz tivesse chance. Os dois estavam ficando muito amigos para o gosto dela. – Ela tem um bom gosto.

Shizuru concordou e seus olhos se encontraram novamente.

Watanuki só olhou ao redor. Não conseguia evitar de se sentir um intruso.

A otome foi a primeira a perceber passos e sem pensar duas vezes se colocou na frente de Natsuki e materializou. Aquilo chamou a atenção do jovem que ficou olhando ao redor.

- Alguém está vindo. – constatou.

Os passos ficaram mais altos e se aproximavam rapidamente, quem quer que seja estava correndo.

- Calma, Fujino. – sentiu uma mão levemente tocar seu ombro – São os ajudantes dela.

Duas crianças apareceram no horizonte e corriam animadamente em direção a eles.

- Maru! Moro! – exclamou Watanuki, enquanto Shizuru desmaterializava. De repente o rapaz parou e olhou para Natsuki – Você me chama de escravo, mas a elas de ajudantes? – perguntou indignado.

Ela sorriu e ele continuou.

- E eu sou pago!

- Você é o escravo! Ponto final.

E junto com Shizuru, que ria, foram se encontrar com Maru e Moro. Watanuki deu seus famosos chiliques e depois seguiu as duas garotas reclamando.

* * *

A loja era ainda maior e mais bonita por dentro. Totalmente uma casa da era antiga, tanto no material quanto na decoração.

Watanuki foi em direção a cozinha para preparar o jantar, Maru e Moro pegaram o estojo de guitarra com muito cuidado, quase que com medo, e a levaram para um dos cômodos, Shizuru olhava ao redor ainda maravilhada, casas como aquela eram muito raras em WindBloom e Natsuki se preparava para cumprir com sua missão.

- Shizuru, vamos indo.

A otome voltou a realidade com o tom sério de Natsuki. Assentiu e a seguiu pela loja.

Pararam numa porta imensa, diferente de outras e muitíssimo bem decorada, com muitas flores, dragões, fênix, parecendo um quadro digno de um imperador.

- Entrem. – veio uma voz feminina detrás da porta.

Natsuki respirou fundo e olhou para Shizuru. Tocou na porta e a abriu.

- Sejam bem vindas. – disse a mulher vestida num magnífico kimono vermelho com flores amarelas. Ela estava deitada num grande sofá e uma fumaça envolviam ambas.

Ela aspirou do kiseru, seus olhos vermelhos brilharam e ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Então, o que deseja?

* * *

**TAN TAN TAN TAAAAAN! XD**

**To be... Review? ;-;**


	12. Yuuko

**Tarda, mas não falha x3**

**xDD**

* * *

- Yuuko. – disse Natsuki simplesmente.

- Natsuki. – repetiu Yuuko no mesmo tom.

As duas se calaram. Seus olhos firmemente presos uma na outra como numa competição de quem pisca primeiro, mas Shizuru duvidou que fosse o caso. A troca de olhares a incomodava mais do que se fosse uma mera competição e o incômodo não era devido a não saber o que estava acontecendo, mas simplesmente pelo fato de nunca ter recebido um olhar semelhante da caçadora... E nesse momento ela percebeu que sentia ciúmes como todo ser humano...

- Você trouxe uma companhia! –exclamou Yuuko sorrindo e direcionando seu olhar para Shizuru.

Yuuko era uma mulher intimidante, concluiu Shizuru, além de bonita, ela emanava uma aura de elegância e até de poder, só de compartilhar aquele mesmo espaço, ela já sabia que a mulher a sua frente era realmente muito poderosa.

- Fujino Shizuru. – se apresentou. – Eu sou...

- Uma otome. O que te faz uma visita ainda mais rara. Além de vir com Natsuki ainda é uma otome, mas julgando pelos recentes acontecimentos eu não duvidava que uma hora ou outra uma de vocês viesse aqui.

- Claro que não duvidava. – interferiu Natsuki.

Yuuko deu uma risada.

- Ela sabia que nós duas viríamos. – esclareceu a caçadora.

Houve certo silêncio. Um clima de tensão envolveu a loja e Shizuru sinceramente não soube o porquê.

- SAKE! – ouviram um grito vindo de fora do cômodo.

Para Shizuru que tinha seus olhos em Yuuko, tudo o que conseguiu ver foi uma mancha preta se chocar com Natsuki e quicando ir até Yuuko.

- Ah, seu manjuu preto... – resmungou Natsuki massageando seu crânio que tinha sido atingido pela mancha.

Foi só quando a criatura se virou para Shizuru foi que ela viu exatamente do que se tratava, não era uma mancha preta ou um manjuu, mas sim uma criatura viva bem pequena, talvez do tamanho de um bichinho de pelúcia, com longas orelhas caídas, uma jóia azul em sua testa, os olhos fechados, uma pequena cauda e um sorriso fofo.

- Olá! – exclamou a criatura indo em direção a Shizuru.

A otome estendeu suas mãos e o manjuu, como Natsuki o chamava, aterrissou.

- Meu nome é Mokona! Qual é o seu?

- Ah... – meio sem palavras, respondeu: - Shizuru. Fujino Shizuru.

- Shi-zu-ru! – e levantou suas duas mãozinhas. – Gosto do seu nome! – exclamou e pulou das mãos da otome e voltou para Yuuko, onde assentiu positivamente para sua criadora.

- Já temos sake? – perguntou para Yuuko.

- Watanuki já deve estar vindo com o sake e os petiscos. – respondeu a feiticeira com um imenso sorriso e se virou para as duas ainda na porta.

- Natsuki, você vai beber com a gente né? – perguntou Mokona se virando para Natsuki.

- Não, hoje não. – respondeu a caçadora. – Temos coisas mais sérias para tratar.

Shizuru pareceu sair do transe ou qualquer coisa que tinha entrado desde Mokona surgiu na casa. Talvez tivesse ficada distraída com aquela criatura tão diferente, mas tão familiar ao mesmo tempo... Por um momento ela se perguntara quantas dessas criaturas estranhas e misteriosas existiam e que ela não tinha conhecimento algum sobre, por aquele momento ela deveria ter se sentido deslocada como se sentiu toda sua vida, mas estranhamento não houve um sentimento de deslocamento, só de curiosidade e um desejo enorme de conhecer mais e tudo.

- Você tem razão. – disse Yuuko – As coisas não andam bem em WindBloom... Creio que Yafusa a atualizou sobre o que está acontecendo, certo?

Natsuki assentiu, pegou a mão de Shizuru e entraram de vez na sala. As duas se sentaram em duas almofadas. Shizuru deixou Natsuki sentar primeiro e a copiou. Tudo isso era estranho para ela, estranha de uma forma extremamente interessante.

Agora que estava mais perto, Yuuko não perdia em nada sua intimidade e beleza, muito pelo contrário, a feiticeira parecia que emanava ainda mais poder! Aqueles olhos vermelhos que pareciam atravessar almas estavam direcionados para Shizuru assim como suas palavras:

- Aqui é uma loja que realiza desejos. Se você está aqui significa que você deseja algo. Eu posso realizá-lo para você.

A otome não soube o que responder. Tinha desejos querendo ser realizados, tinha muitos desejos, mas teria que pagar algo em troca.

- Há um desejo em você muito forte. Sabe do que eu estou falando?

Não houve respostas e Shizuru estava se sentindo estranhamente nervosa. Virou seu rosto procurando por Natsuki e encontrou aqueles orbes verdes a olhando com atenção e preocupação.

A porta se abriu e Watanuki entrou falando alguma coisa, a tensão pareceu sumir um pouco, mas Shizuru ainda se sentia estranhamente desconfortável, mesmo quando sentiu um aperto forte em suas mãos, aquele sentimento não ia embora.

- Watanuki. – chamou Yuuko quando o rapaz estava saindo da sala. O sake e petiscos estavam servidos na mesa que as separava de Yuuko.

Ele se virou curioso.

- Poderia mostrar para Fujino-san o banheiro? Acho que ela gostaria de um banho depois dessa viagem. Imagino que pela urgência da situação vocês não se dedicaram muito a esse tipo de coisa, certo? –continuou Yuuko e bebeu mais um gole de sake.

- Ahn, tudo bem. – respondeu Watanuki.

A otome olhou para Natsuki.

- Pode ir, eu também quero um banho, estarei indo logo.

Shizuru assentiu e sem falar nada se levantou e acompanhou Watanuki. E a porta se fechou.

- Não deveria ter falado aquilo. – começou Natsuki.

- Aquilo o quê? Eu só disse o que digo para todo mundo.

As duas se olharam, mas Natsuki continuou.

- Eu simplesmente não quero que ela cometa o erro de pagar caro por um desejo que não a libertará.

Com o copo levantado e bem perto dos seus lábios, Yuuko respondeu:

- E por que acha que ela faria isso? Não confia que a garota possa tomar suas próprias decisões? – e tomou o sake.

- Não é isso! – argumentou – Eu só quero...

- Protegê-la? – um sorriso sábio. – Os humanos têm o falso senso de que proteger significa não deixar as pessoas amadas cometerem erros. Mas, o ser humano não aprende sem errar, se for usar essa lógica proteção é evitar que o ser amado aprenda a viver. Contraditório, não?

- O que você...

- Proteção não deveria impedir o aprendizado, deveria confortar na hora da mágoa. Se sentir protegido é saber que não importa as vezes que se cometa erros alguém vai lhe abraçar, lhe incentivar a continuar e simplesmente lhe sorrir. Essa é a verdade proteção.

- Por que está me dizendo isso? – indagou Natsuki se sentindo incomodada no travesseiro.

- Por nada. – disse pegando um dos pratos preparados por Watanuki.

- Natsuki, aqui. – chamou Mokona lhe estendendo um copo com sake.

Suspirando a caçadora pegou o copo e bebeu.

Yuuko e Mokona bateram palmas e comemoraram.

- Podemos discutir sério agora? – respondeu Natsuki deixando Mokona preencher o copinho com mais sake.

Yuuko assentiu. Pegou o kiseru novamente e puxou a fumaça.

- Meu pagamento será a minha Rebellion. – afirmou Natsuki com quase pesar.

Tanto Yuuko quanto Mokona pararam de fumar e beber e a olharam com surpresa, de Mokona e certo pesar de Yuuko.

- É um pagamento generoso. Ela é valiosa para você e ainda mais valiosa para o mundo. – disse Yuuko ficando séria.

- Eu sei, mas o que eu posso fazer, Yuuko? É o meu item mais valioso, pertencia ao meu pai, então é, dói muito te entregar, mas eu faço de tudo se isso significar destruir Abigail.

Yuuko abriu um grande sorriso.

- Ela vai ficar linda dependurada no meu quarto! – exclamou acompanhada das palmas de Mokona.

- REBELLION NÃO É UM ENFEITE! – gritou irritada batendo na mesa. – E não encare isso como um presente, eu vou pegá-la de volta!

- Eu sei que irá. – respondeu Yuuko sinceramente e ergueu seu copinho – vamos brindar a isso!

- Vamos! – exclamou Mokona levantando seu próprio copinho.

Os três brindaram e depois de uma série de risos, Natsuki percebeu algo.

- Você aceita o pagamento mesmo eu não tendo te falado meu desejo?

Yuuko fingiu pensar e bebeu mais um gole.

- Como eu já disse Rebellion é um pagamento generoso.

Seus olhos se encontraram.

- Então, Natsuki, qual é o seu desejo?

* * *

Yuuko caminhava pelos corredores. Natsuki já tinha feito o pedido e foi tomar banho, com certeza a jovem otome ainda se encontrava lá. E a feiticeira decidira dar uma volta na loja, iria achar onde Maru e Moro colocaram Rebellion e a levaria pessoalmente para o depósito. A arma não poderia ser carregada por qualquer um e por mais que confiasse em suas ajudantes era melhor prevenir.

Ichihara Yuuko vivia há muitos anos e já vira muita coisa, algumas bonitas, algumas completamente desprezíveis. Já vira caçadores nojentos que só ligavam para a caça, já vira Berserkers em fúria assassina, já vira Olhos conspirando ao lado de demônios, já vira demônios recuperando almas, já vira tanta, tanta coisa! Mas Natsuki era uma que ainda a surpreendia! Que tipo de Berserker, Yuuko indagava, trocaria sua arma mais valiosa para salvar uma cidade? Que tipo de caçador apaixonado por lutas e destruição traria uma garota, que a feiticeira admitia não ser completamente humana, para a Floresta dos Perdidos, lhe revelaria partes escuras do seu passado, e ainda a traria até a loja? A resposta é óbvia: Nenhum. Bersekers não são populares justamente por destruírem tudo que tocam, essa era a sina deles, pura e completa destruição... Não salvar cidades, não ajudar uma jovem a se encontrar...

- Mas talvez ela nem sequer saiba o que está fazendo...

E Yuuko apostava que Natsuki não sabia mesmo. A caçadora era muito talentosa lutando, pensando como demônios pensam, planejando, mas não com sentimentos, com pessoas, não, essas coisas eram aliens para ela. Provavelmente Natsuki nem sequer sabia o por que ajudava a garota... mas também, a caçadora já a tinha surpreendido antes, então não duvidava que bem no fundo Natsuki sabia muito bem o porquê a ajudava.

Um suspiro. Parou no corredor e avistou mais a frente Maru e Moro com um estojo de guitarra. Maru estava sentada no chão e Moro em cima do estojo, ambas com expressões pensativas no rosto.

- Que expressões são essas? – indagou para as duas que imediatamente se levantaram.

- Tentamos levá-la para o depósito, mas... – tentou explicar Maru com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Moro assentindo também quase chorando.

- Ela ficou muito pesada de repente, certo? – completou já entendendo.

As garotas concordaram.

- Está tudo bem... - se aproximou e levantou o estojo facilmente.

- Mas! – exclamaram as duas garotas.

- Rebellion é viva. – respondeu. – Acho que ela não gostou de ter sido afastada da sua dona sem maiores explicações. Eu tomo conta disso agora. Vão ajudar Watanuki, sim?

- Okaaaay! – responderam as duas e saíram correndo até a cozinha.

Yuuko sorriu enquanto observava as duas sumindo corredor adentro.

- Eu tenho orgulho delas, sabia? – comentou – São fiéis e me divertem muito.

Uma pulsação vinda do estojo.

- Ah? Me entende? Mas é claro que sim. Acredito que você já deve ter tido ajudantes assim no passado, certo, Rebellion?

Outra pulsação.

- Ah sim, eu entendo. – riu.

Começou a andar em direção ao depósito, ainda conversando com o objeto.

- Eu tenho curiosidade em saber o que você acha da situação. – continuou Yuuko. Os corredores iguais se interceptavam, qualquer outro se perderia facilmente. – Sobre Abigail, a profecia e claro, Fujino-san.

Houve uma sequência de pulsações que Yuuko entendeu perfeitamente.

- Entendo. – respondeu a dona da loja depois de alguns minutos.

A porta do depósito foi aberta e ela entrou. Passou pelos corredores cheios de coisas, tesouros, Yuuko os chamava, cada um com uma história diferente, só esperando para poderem ser usados novamente por um outro alguém, em algum lugar. Yuuko tinha uma apreciação muito grande por tudo no depósito, algumas coisas eram bem simples, colares, fotos, amuletos, anéis, relógios, inofensivos... Outros, ela pensava, nada inofensivos, havia objetos que permitiam realizar desejos, objetos com poderosas forças aprisionadas, desde espíritos perdidos a terríveis demônios, mas tudo convivia pacificamente na loja, tudo tinha um equilíbrio e esse equilíbrio era a próprio Yuuko.

- "Mas não por muito tempo..." – ela pensava.

Outra pulsação e ela parou. Estava a frente de outras espadas dos mais variados tamanhos e poderes, algumas eram como Rebellion, outras só tinha o valor emocional de seus donos. Todas poderosas ao seu jeito.

- Quer ficar aqui? – perguntou e outra pulsação confirmou. – Como queira.

Depositou o estojo de guitarra encostado na parede e o olhou.

- Eu concordo com você. Tenho os mesmos pressentimentos. Dessa vez a profecia irá se concretizar, todas as peças se encontram em WindBloom, mas o problema é que todas as peças para a ascensão de Pandemonium também estão juntas só esperando o momento certo. Eu não posso me intrometer do contrário eu já teria dito a Natsuki tudo que eu sei...

O estojo pulsou e aquilo que jazia dentro do estojo começou a tremer violentamente.

- Sim, não será fácil. Eu não sei se Fujino-san aceitará muito bem o que ela é e sua importância no desfecho final. Tudo dependerá de como Natsuki revelará isso para ela. Mas temos que ter fé, algo vem crescendo no interior das duas, e eu tenho certeza de que esse algo vai salvar não só ao mundo, mas a também a alma de ambas.

Uma outra pulsação e Yuuko sorriu.

- Eu sei que ela voltará para te buscar, Rebellion. E eu estarei mais do que satisfeita em te entregar.

* * *

- Por que WindBloom? – perguntou Shizuru.

Natsuki parou de se despir e olhou para as costas Shizuru. A otome estava na enorme banheira de água quente, o banheiro mais parecia uma dessas casas de banho de tão grande, seus olhos estavam fixados quase dolorosamente num ponto imaginário oposto ao lugar que a caçadora estava, sua postura era ainda mais ereta e formal do que sempre fora. Mas Natsuki estava muito preocupada com a própria vergonha para perceber.

- O quê? – indagou a caçadora confusa.

- Por que Abigail escolheu WindBloom? – repetiu a pergunta, mas sua postura só ficou mais tensa quando ouviu um pedaço de roupa se chocar com o chão.

Por que estava tão nervosa? As duas se questionavam isso.

- Ahn... Bem, WindBloom é uma das poucas cidades que proíbe Garderobe de agir livremente. Em outros lugares, eu e Yafusa já teríamos interrogado a cidade toda, já saberíamos onde e quem Abigail é e eu te garanto que teria cortado a cabeça desse maldito há muito tempo! – falou com confiança enquanto terminava de se despir.

Duran e Durandal estavam ao lado de seus pés, desde que eles foram roubados certa vez numa caçada, ela nunca mais se afastara de suas preciosas armas. Enrolou-se numa toalha e empurrou suas roupas amarrotadas perto da pequena mesa que em que as roupas de Shizuru se encontravam perfeitamente dobradas.

- Não sabíamos que essas coisas existiam até pouco tempo. – continuou Shizuru, tentava ignora os calafrios que percorriam seu corpo ao ouvir passos se aproximando.

- Eu sei. Como WindBloom se fechou em seu mundinho rico e perfeito, eles começaram a achar que o sobrenatural não existia, e a ciência explicava tudo. Vai por mim, vocês têm muitos demônios na cidade.

Shizuru assentiu, mas não disse mais nada. As perguntas foram as únicas palavras que ela disse desde que saíra da sala de Yuuko. Watanuki ficara super preocupado e tentara começar uma conversa várias vezes, mas ela o cortava com um sorriso triste e um aceno de cabeça. Ela precisava pensar e ele respeitou isso.

Estava se sentindo desconfortável na loja. Isso ela só percebeu depois de olhar nos olhos de Yuuko, ao contrário de Natsuki que parecia tão confortável. Yafusa tinha dito que não sentia confortável na loja e pela primeira vez ela começou a se indagar o por que isso acontecia com ambos.

A água ficou agitada e ela sentiu uma presença calorosa ao seu lado. Respirou fundo e tentou acalmar seu coração palpitante. Por que estava tão agitada?

- " Ah..." – pensou. – "Talvez seja por causa daquilo..."

Aquilo foi um pequeno incidente que acontecera na Floresta dos Perdidos. Elas tinham achado um pequeno lago e Natsuki sugeriu que tomassem um banho rápido, a otome assentiu sem nem pensar duas vezes! Estava se sentindo nojenta e tinha muita vergonha quando se aproximava de Natsuki, não gostava de se sentir suja...

Decidiram que Natsuki montaria guarda enquanto Shizuru tomaria banho. A caçadora, pudica como a otome não esperava, sentou-se atrás de um arbusto de costas para Shizuru, tinha o rosto avermelhado e a jovem otome riu com vontade da nova descoberta! Cada informação que colhia era material importante para sua diversão diária: provocar ! A felicidade que a preenchia quando via aquele rosto tão lindo todo vermelho por alguma bobagem que tinha dito, a vontade de tocar aquela face e aproximá-la da sua própria, beijar-lhes as bochechas que ela imaginava estarem quentes, seguir dando pequenos beijos até aquela pequena e também corada orelha e mordiscá-la, sentir aquele corpo estremecer e ouvir seu nome saindo por aqueles lábios... E finalmente clamá-los para si...

Tremera diante daquele pensamento, sua face também corara e aquela vozinha incomoda na sua cabeça ficava reprimindo-a por tais pensamentos.

"_- Você tem um noivo! " – _elas diziam – "_Ter pensamentos impróprios não é algo que uma dama de alta sociedade como a herdeira dos Fujino deveria estar fazendo. Comporte-se." _- Aquela voz parecia-se tanto com a da sua governanta.

Respirou fundo e começou a despir-se. Seu coração batendo mais rápido, tanto pelos os pensamentos mais cedo quanto pela simples presença de Natsuki tão perto... Por um momento pensou o que aconteceria se por acaso a caçadora olhasse para trás e a visse tão vulnerável. Antes de entrar na água, completamente nua, olhou para o arbusto onde podia ver as costas da garota e ela não parecia tentada em virar...

Entrou na água e todo seu corpo relaxou um pouco. Não estava quente, mas não estava gelada também, permitiu-se fechar os olhos um momento e mal soube que dois olhos verdes escolheram exatamente aquele momento para espiar.

Pegou um pouco de ar e mergulhou. Ficou alguns segundos submersa e voltou, distraída não notou quando Natsuki voltou-se para frente nervosa por ter sido quase pega em flagrante. Estava se sentindo mais limpa, claro, aquele não era o banho dos seus sonhos, mas era melhor do que continuar andando do jeito que estava...

Esfregava seus braços com calma, aproveitando um momento que poderia demorar a se repetir talvez vários dias. Gostava da água, de se sentir limpa e pura... Ela sentia necessidade de se sentir pura...

-_" O que é corrompido deve se purificar!" - _novamente a voz da governanta invadia sua mente. – "_E a água purifica até os mais perversos! Purifica até você, pequeno demônio..."_

Saiu de seus pensamentos quando ouviu um barulho... Parecia que havia algo no lado oposto do lago, os arbustos estavam mexendo como se a coisa estivesse para atacar... Imediatamente, Shizuru saiu da água, ainda sem se cobrir e ficou em posição de ataque, ainda sem saber se era algo a temer ou não.

O que aconteceu em seguida foi muito rápido, algo saiu dos arbustos e foi com uma velocidade imensa em direção a ela, tanto que a otome não fazia idéia do que era... Até a coisa grudar no seu braço...

O grito acordou quase toda floresta e Natsuki sacou rapidamente ambas armas e correu até Shizuru.

- O que foi? – perguntou a caçadora se aproximando.

A cena foi impagável. Quando a otome percebeu que gritara de susto ficara envergonhada, mas quando se virou e viu Natsuki perto, a vergonha triplicou... Estava nua na frente de Natsuki, completamente nua! E a caçadora quando viu a otome corando, ficou confusa... até que percebeu o por que... Seu rosto acendeu como um semáforo e ela se virou completamente envergonhada também.

- O que... O que... houve? – a perguntava fora gaguejada.

- Alguma coisa pulou do arbusto, está no meu braço, não sei o que é... – a otome respondeu num tom baixo...

A criatura tinha pequenas asas e lembrava muito um rato, tinha até a cauda do mesmo jeito. A aparência da criatura tinha acordado um lado feminino e nobre de Shizuru e ela gritara.

O pequeno Ailée, uma criatura amigável apesar de sua aparência, pulou do braço da otome e como se não tivesse proporcionado as duas uma das maiores vergonhas de suas vidas saiu voando, calmamente.

- Era um ailée. – comentou Natsuki vendo a criatura que acabara de passar por ela. – Não tem que ficar com medo, Shizuru... Ele é inofensivo.

A otome que começara a se vestir não falou nada... o resto da noite.

Agora estando ambas tão perto e sem ailée, bem, a otome não sabia bem como agir. Não que Shizuru fosse uma pudica, não tendo Anh Lu como onee-sama, mas ela não sabia como agir com Natsuki... Seria fácil saber o que fazer com qualquer outra, não era boba sabia que muitas pessoas a desejavam, embora ela não desejasse a elas da mesma forma... Já na situação atual, Shizuru não sabia o que Natsuki queria e se questionara como fizera outras várias vezes sobre o que estava acontecendo exatamente entre elas.

- Então foi só azar nosso? Coincidência? – perguntou tentando mudar seu foco de pensamento.

- Não, coincidências não existem, Fujino. Foi tudo muito bem calculado.

Parou de falar. Franziu a testa se decidindo.

- Natsuki? – se virou e pela primeira vez no que pareceram anos, ela olhou para Natsuki.

Os olhares se prenderam novamente. Havia coisas a ser dita,mas ambas se recolheram e decidiram silêncio.

- Yukino descobriu algumas coisas em nossa ausência. – começou Natsuki.

- O "Olho", certo?

- Ela mesma. – suspirou. – as informações não são nada boas.

- O que foi? – a preocupação substituiu o nervosismo.

- Lembra da profecia? Três pessoas que irão deter Abigail?

- Sim, você, Alyssa e o fruto da proteção angelical. O que tem? Vocês acharam a terceira peça? – perguntou se aproximando.

- Não. – respondeu Natsuki ficando de frente para Shizuru, a distância bem pequena. – Achamos que para libertar Pandemonium, Abigail precisa de três ingredientes também: O coração de um inocente, a vida de um servo e um corpo meio humano meio demônio.

Shizuru não soube por que, mas sentiu um calafrio percorrer sua espinha, e não era de uma forma prazerosa...

- Esse monstro...- sussurrou.

- Muitas pessoas estão desaparecendo... Yafusa e Mikoto estão tentando, mas são poucos para a quantidade de demônios. Yukino disse que Garderobe está só esperando nosso retorno para invadir WindBloom e o governo está tentando lutar contra terroristas que não existem. A situação está caótica, portanto partiremos amanhã bem cedo.

Shizuru assentiu.

- Imagino que eles ainda não pegaram todos os ingredientes.

- Não, ainda não. Pelo menos é o que achamos. Yafusa me entregou as informações com muita rapidez.

Shizuru concordou e voltou a escorar-se na parede da banheira. Natsuki fez o mesmo, e por alguns minutos um silêncio estranho reinou.

Não agüentando mais aquilo, Natsuki falou primeiro.

- Acho que te devo explicações. Não devia tê-la tirado de lá, mas foi... uma negociação muito pessoal, desculpe.- Não queria admitir que o fato de abrir mão de Rebellion poderia pô-la em lágrimas.

A otome não respondeu. Tinha ficado furiosa! E ensaiara um grande sermão em sua mente, mas por que parecia que já a tinha perdoado?

- Tudo bem. Acho que não deve ser fácil abrir mão de algo valioso por um pedido...

- Não é. – Natsuki fez questão de manter contato visual – Eu sei que é tentador, Yuuko pode realmente realizar uma quantidade imensa de desejos, mas isso nem sempre é bom, ela respeita o livre arbítrio demais para recusar um pedido por oferecer perigos... O que eu quero dizer é...

- Eu sei. – interrompeu a otome com um sorriso compreensivo.

- Sabe? – repetiu Natsuki.

- Você quer me proteger, acha que eu vou fazer um pedido inconseqüente com relação a minha família e me deixar numa situação ainda mais complicada.

A caçadora não respondeu, com a boca aberta assentiu.

- Eu imaginei que sim. –disse Shizuru e deu uma risadinha – Obrigada por se preocupar comigo.

Natsuki corou e mexeu a boca como para responder, mas Shizuru continuou:

- Eu sei a que desejo ela se referia e tem a ver pelo menos indiretamente com a minha família. Está tudo bem, eu não vou complicar a minha situação.

- Eu sei. – suspirou. – Que tola. Eu já vi tantas pessoas fazendo pedidos para Yuuko e se complicando tanto que eu tive medo que você fizesse o mesmo. Desculpe...

Ambas sorriram estranhamente aliviadas e a preocupação pareceu aliviar o lugar...

- Às vezes eu me esqueço de que você é uma otome... – comentou abaixando o olhar, mas ao perceber a distância que estava da outra garota e o quanto a água era transparente, levantou o rosto avermelhado e ignorando os olhares curiosos da otome jogou seu olhar para o lado.

- E eu, de que você é uma caçadora. – disse ainda com aquele sorriso terno. Estendeu uma de suas mãos sem nem pensar e removeu o cabelo que tampava o rosto de Natsuki gentilmente e o colocou atrás da orelha da caçadora.

Natsuki virou o rosto corado imediatamente e novamente sentiram aquele nervosismo e vergonha. A realidade da situação a que se encontravam as incomodavam... Ambas estavam nuas, numa banheira e sozinhas... As diversas coisas que passavam na cabeça de ambas as impediam de ver os mesmos pensamentos refletidos na outra,

Então aquilo quase aconteceu. Foi rápido, a vontade e a necessidade se misturaram num grande redemoinho e logo seus lábios famintos iam em direção a outra...

- Ah! Eu adoro um bom banho! – veio a exclamação de ninguém menos do que a feiticeira das dimensões.

Ambas se afastaram. Seus rostos corados. Os coração batendo fortes e uma tempestade de pensamentos e sentimentos misturados.

- Ara, vocês estão aqui ainda! – exclamou Yuuko de uma forma inocente.

- Er... Já estou saindo. – disse Shizuru.

Sorriu de uma forma estranha para Natsuki e saiu apressadamente da sala de banho.

- Aconteceu algo? – indagou Yuuko com um brilho sábio nos olhos e um sorriso malicioso.

- Não! – respondeu Natsuki frustrada.

- "Não. Não. Não. Não!" – repetia Shizuru quando entrou para o seu quarto.

Não queria acreditar no que quase aconteceu, mas não podia negar. Aquilo era real, o sentimento era real, o desejo era real, ela não podia negar coisas tão concretas quanto aquilo. Ela sentia e pelo que parece Natsuki poderia também sentir.

Deitou no seu futon e ficou olhando para o teto...

- _"Oh! Reito-sama é um garotinho tão lindo, não é? Vocês vão estudar juntos, depois vão se casar! Quem sabe o amor dele e sua atenção masculina vão te purificar, não é alegre essa noticia que seus pais nos entregaram, Shizuru-chan? Você vai se tornar uma garotinha pura!" _– a voz de sua governanta parecia aumentar e multiplicar nesse lugar. Tinha esquecido essas coisas quando foi para Fuuka, mas agora parecia tudo ressurgindo.

- O que fazer? – ela sussurrou. – O que eu faço?

* * *

TÃTÃTÃÃÃÃ ;DD


End file.
